


Catch Me

by Jhabois



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Dirty Talk, Blood and Gore, Bottom Ohm, Cussing, Deliwrecker, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Game: Catch a Lover, Heartbreak, M/M, Marriage, Original Characters - Freeform, Pervy Evan, Science Fiction, Slight Drama, Slightly Slow Build, Suspense, VanOhm, Vanosswrecker, Video Game Mechanics, flirting?, mention of suicide, so much plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 68,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhabois/pseuds/Jhabois
Summary: Evan decides to play the game “Catch a Lover” for the very first time with his friends and things get a little “out of hand.”An unprecedented journey awaits them all but as always nothing appears to be as it seems. The four friends are forced to go through a very confusing adventure with twists and turns no one expected and no one ever wished for. Things get even more perplexing when feelings get thrown into the mix and all of them hang on for the whole ride.However, in the game of love there will always be the lucky ones and unlucky ones.The question is, "Will anyone catch you when you fall? Or will you break with no one there at all?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys, Jhabois here with a Vanoss/Ohm fanfic, this pairing is really really really rare and I’m sure most of you might not have even thought about pairing Vanoss and Ohm so there isn’t an official ship name for it yet. But I decided to tag it as ‘Vanosswrecker’ since it has a nice ring to it. Anyway if anyone else plan to write a Vanoss/Ohm fic could you also use this tag? I would love to read more stories on this pairing as well.
> 
> Edit: So turns out there actually is a ship name for this pairing and it's Vanohm. I'll be also using it as a tag along with the previous one for searching purposes. Shoutout to Silver_Wraith for telling me :)
> 
> I was waiting for a long time for a fanfic to be written about this pairing especially after they played ‘Catch a Lover’ together for the first time but sadly no one wrote some so I decided to write one instead. I don’t know why this pairing caught my eye but I usually ship the people that are least likely paired by the majority so I guess that’s a factor. -_(^-^’)_- Anyway Ohm needs more love so here ya go! Take it or leave xD
> 
> Warning: This fic contains explicit sexual content and cussing so be, uh, warned. If you don’t like then don’t read, duh.
> 
> Hope ya enjoy readin. ~~(^ - ^)~~

                While scrolling through the earliest comments on his latest video Vanoss found an interesting game. One person had asked Vanoss to play the game, “Catch a Lover.” The title had caught his attention so he took an effort to consider the suggestion. Through the comment he found out that the game needed 4 players in order to function and so he sent a message to his friends, asking if any of them were free for a recording session later. Most of the guys declined but Nogla, Ohm, and Delirious said that they had time to spare. Evan then asked them if they were available to play the game with him. Ohm and Delirious had played the game before so they readily agreed, they remembered how fun it was playing the game. Nogla agreed to play just for the fun of it. So they’d agreed to play the game after 3 hours and each went off to prepare their own recording software.

                Ohm quickly checked if his gear was neatly set up just as he wanted to. He glanced around his house to see if everything was in order. The lights were on, Buddy has been fed, the dishes have been washed, the laundry would be done after the recording session, and he had just put on his fresh clean clothes right after taking a warm shower. Thinking that he might get hungry during recording he had a preheated burrito and a huge cup of water on the side of his desk. Now fully relaxed and with nothing to bother him he put on his headphones and dragged his cursor to click on the Skype icon presented on the screen. Checking the group they made to see if the others had finally logged in he wasn’t surprised to see that Vanoss was the only one active aside from himself. Both of them were quite early birds after all and it was at least twenty minutes before the agreed time.

                “Hey Ohm.” Evan had greeted. The owl man had already created a lobby, entered the game and was given the role of the lover. Now he was just waiting for the others to join.

                “Wazzup.” Ohm returned cheerfully, the shower had really done good to relax his body. His muscles weren’t taut like they usually were and he was in a breezy disposition.

                “So you…uh…played this game before right?” The owl man asked as he leaned back on his comfortable chair, scanning the screen with his dark eyes.

                “Yep.” Ohm immediately replied simultaneously entering the game as well. He then continued with a random coo, “Oh, I’m the wife. ~”

                “So how does this game exactly work? All I know is that we need four people to play this.” Vanoss asked while reading the texts displayed on the monitor. Most people would research about a game before they play but he wanted to learn as he played the game. Still, he had to know how to win the game at least.

                Ohm saw which character Vanoss would be playing and expressed with glee, “You’re the lover! Oh this is perfect!”

                Vanoss chuckled at the childish expression from the other. “You sound like a kid who got his parents to finally buy his favorite toy.”

                The familiar laughter made the former merely shake his head and decide to fill his friend in on the game’s mechanics. “Whatever Evan. Anyway the game has four characters: the dog, the husband, the wife, and the lover. There are two teams, the first team is the dog and the husband and then the second team is the wife and the lover. The dog and husband work together to catch the lover who’s been screwing with the wife while the wife helps the lover escape by cleaning the dog’s mess and helping the lover find his clothes and the key to the gate. The first team wins by catching the lover and the second team wins by the lover’s escape. That’s more or less how the game goes.”

                Vanoss had intently listened all the way through the explanation. “So we’re a team then?”

                Ohm answered simply, “Yep.” Lips smacking to emphasize the P sound. Hazel eyes scanned the screen as Ohm monitored his microphone settings making sure that it was working as it had to. Vanoss on the other hand stared at the ceiling mulling about the information his friend mentioned. A smirk teased his lips when he suddenly thought of an idea. The line stayed silent before Evan had asked in a perfectly innocent voice.

                “Awesome. So when do I get to fuck you?” Vanoss himself had no clue why he thought that this would be a good idea but he decided to wing it, ride the wave to wherever it took him and label it as a joke later on if things get awkward.

                Our poor little cinnamon roll was certain that he had choked on his own spit right then. “Excuse me?” Ohm’s eyebrows furrowed as he questioned, not sure if he had heard correctly.

                On the other side of the line an extremely amused Vanoss was grinning from ear to ear. It was going to be some time before the two other dumbasses would appear so he figured why not have a bit of fun with his rabbit friend. It was rare for him to spend some alone time with the other during their recording sessions. This was a great way for Vanoss to discover more things about Ohm and maybe find additional information that make the masked gamer tick, he might be able to put those to good use one day. So with invigorated glee Vanoss set his plan in motion.  Sadly for Ohm, he had to be the current victim in Vanoss’ plot. The Canadian casually leaned closer to the mic and lowered his voice to seductively declare, “You heard me. When do I fuck you?”

                Okay now the brunette was very confused and a bit shocked as to what was currently happening. Was the Canadian gamer really saying what Ohm heard him say or was he tripping balls? But before Ohm could arrive at a conclusion Vanoss didn’t give him time to even think.

                “What about right **_now_**?” The Canadian had made sure to emphasize that last word with his lowest voice range, making it sensual and raw. It flowed smoothly like a hot knife slicing through soft butter.

                Ohm cursed mentally as that low vibrato sent involuntary shivers down his spine. Evan’s voice was actually arousing? He shook his head at his queer thoughts. He tried to retort a sensible answer but all that came out was a lame, “What the fuck Evan?”

                Although Ohm was usually the one to speak crassly about sexual matters he wasn’t used to hearing Evan talk about it so explicitly, this is exactly what caught him off guard.

                Evan would have grinned even wider if it were possible, he had the urge to laugh, the temptation was great but he calmed himself and replied with ease. “That’s the idea. So why don’t you tell me how you’d like it, _Babe_?” The pet name rolling off his tongue without a second thought. Unknowingly, making the other bite his lower lip in apprehension. 

                “Fast? Slow? Rough? I think you wouldn’t be the type of person to just lay there and take it up the ass right away. No, you’re the type of person who’d like to take it slow. You’ll easily let me push you gently on the bed with sweet kisses planted on those soft lips of yours. Maybe a bit of foreplay here and there.” Each word flowing effortlessly with his gorgeous voice.

                In an attempt to sort of roll with it Ohm suggested with a chuckle, “How about save the dirty talk for later, _Lover_?” Ohm’s voice cracked as he tried to ignore the things Vanoss had just said and figure out a way to dissuade the other from digging a deeper hole on the current topic. However, Vanoss simply brushed his comment aside and continued to talk as if Ohm hadn’t spoken at all.

                “I’ll give you the best kiss you’ll ever experience and slowly take off your clothes one by one. I’ll strip you down to nothing and watch as you gasp and squirm underneath me while I prepare you.” Vanoss had no idea how things suddenly came to this but he was certainly surprised that he was still going with it. He was even more shocked when he realized that he was kind of liking the way he had Ohm nervously chuckling and trying to interfere as he went on.

                “The other hand threading through your hair and pulling back just enough to make it sting, not too much, but enough to expose that sensitive neck of yours. With my lips on your neck sucking, licking, and then biting down hard enough to make a mark so prominent that everyone will know you’re **mine**.”

                The sound of his voice tickled Ohm’s ears and without notice a blush had begun to spread starting from Ohm’s ears down to his neck. He had never heard Evan talk this way before, but why the heck was _he_ blushing?! He didn’t realize he’s been gripping his thighs tightly during Evan’s explicit descriptions. Ohm shook his head to clear his thoughts and he nearly stood up to rinse his blushing face with cold water but Vanoss thought this would be a good time to speak in that sweet tempting voice of his.

                “And when you’re finally ready I’ll pull out my fingers. I’ll go right in **dry** and **unprotected**. I’ll make sure you feel every single inch of my dick and I’ll make sure to not stop going in till I’m balls deep in you.”

                This made Ohm freeze in place, face burning even redder than before. Okay, he had to stop this now before it went too far. Meanwhile his little guy down there began to wake up, he silently cursed and thought of something to say. “Evan seriously though, stop. The others could be here any minute.” He added a chuckle at the end to mask his shaking voice. He could only be grateful that he did not use webcams because he’d be even more embarrassed if Vanoss saw him blushing like a school girl who just talked to her crush. Why was he getting hot and bothered anyway? Didn’t he and his friends easily talk about this kind of things?

                Evan had heard what Ohm said but on the other hand he had a feeling it was too late to back off now. Normally he was the one who’d make others stop talking dirty during videos but for some strange reason he had no trouble saying these perverted things. Was it because it was just the two of them? Or was it because he was finally getting unconsciously influenced by his friends? Either way Vanoss wanted to see how far he could press on, how much buttons he could push, he wanted to hear how the other would react.

                “Even when you look at me with those eyes and beg me to stop, I won’t stop **_Ryan_** _._ ~”

                Ohm’s eyes widened as he heard that sinful voice say his name with a seductive purr, his heartbeat speeding up once more. Why the hell did it feel like they were really doing it right now? Like Evan was so close that when he just reaches out, even for a bit, he could touch the Canadian bastard.

                “I’ll make love to you better than anyone else can. I’ll screw you over and over till you scream my name, until you think of nothing else, no one else but me. Still, I won’t let you cum before I fill that hot and tight as-“A strange noise abruptly interrupted, it was muffled but it had been loud enough to be heard thus both sides had gone deathly quiet.

                ‘Was that a… _moan_?’ Vanoss thought with shock as he reddened, he had no clue that he had affected the other so much.

                On the other side of the world, the little cinnamon roll, Ohmwrecker hid his heated face behind his hands, currently regretting what had slipped from his lips a second ago and silently wishing that the ground below him would open up and swallow him whole. Why, oh why did he have to do that? Whether involuntary or not he still made the shameful noise. He had moaned before during videos but that was just for fun and he was doing it voluntarily. However, moaning involuntarily and with just him and Evan present, it was a whole new world of panic and unfamiliar territory. The silence painfully stretched on for a minute, neither one of the gamers willing to break the silence, either from embarrassment or pure disbelief, shock, and curiosity.

                As a saving grace for both parties Delirious entered the call with an energetic, “Wazzup guys! Did you miss me?”

                Thankfully, among the two early dorks Vanoss spoke up first, “Ey Delirious!” The Canadian bastard easily got over his initial shock and decided to push things just a bit more. So he answered bluntly, “Sorry but no, we didn’t miss you. We were actually having quite an _interesting_ conversation before you barged in.” He had intentionally left a suggestive tone on one of the words just to see how the other two would react. Would Delirious be overcome with curiosity and ask or would Ohm immediately respond in order to change the topic? Vanoss guessed that Ohm would react first and well, he wasn’t far from that assumption.

                “No, we weren’t!” “What conversation?”

                Both masked gamers spoke in unison and this only made Vanoss laugh at how Ohm instantaneously denied the fact.

                “Oooh now you’ve made me really curious. What was it about?” Delirious excitedly asked, eagerly leaning forward from his seat as being closer to the screen would make him hear the answer better.

                “Nothing!” Ohm, again, exclaimed getting more flustered with each exchange. Vanoss knew Ohm was embarrassed about what happened yet, he really can’t help but tease the little bunny a bit more. His reactions were unexpected and…cute, yes they were adorable indeed.

                “Well, you see Delirious we wer-“

                “Evan! Don’t you dare!” Ohm shouted a bit flustered, not ready to be humiliated in front of his other friend.

                “Woah, what the hell is going on here?” An Irish voice questioned with interest, Nogla had just entered the chat and was definitely caught off guard by all the screaming. He expected Delirious to be the one shouting but he was surprised to hear Ohm _yelling_.

                “Something fishy is going on between Vanoss and Ohm.” Delirious accused before Ohm could answer.

                Ohm had had enough of this so he just voiced with exasperation, “Can we just start the game? You two took so long to come here. I don’t have all day, ya’know?”

                Hearing Ohm’s tired voice Vanoss decided to stop messing with him and added, “Yeah, guys why so late?”

                “Hey, I was only four minutes late!” Delirious rebutted, feigning offense at the guys’ jibes.

                “That’s still considered as late Delirious.” Vanoss laughed at his goofy friend’s reply.

                Ohm could only sit back and sigh with relief as Vanoss encouraged the guys to drop the subject and to start playing the game, although he was still nervous that Vanoss would use that incident against him someday…or maybe later.

                “Alryt, alryt, alryt. Let’s do this!” The Canadian gamer exclaimed as everyone was now in the game.

                Delirious and Nogla excitedly responded with whoops and cheers but Ohm just released a nervous laugh. Ohmwrecker really, really hoped that Vanoss wouldn’t speak about that humiliating thing during the game.

                Well, Ohm was in luck, Evan had no plans on divulging the incident that happened a while ago but he had planned to talk with Ohm one-on-one after recording. He was really interested about what made Ohm make a sound like that. Who knows, maybe he’d have the chance to hear that cute sound again before leaving the chat.

                Little do they know Delirious had really wanted to find out what made Ohm panic so much and his curiosity was nagging at him, telling him to push the subject and to continue asking. However, when he heard how Ohm sounded irritated and ready to move on he was willing to drop the subject. He did, by now, plan to speak to Evan about the matter after they played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but it kept evolving. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated :)
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments :D I didn't think anyone would read this haha.
> 
> Anyway here's another chapter for you guys. I would have waited till next week to post it but I'm feeling generous xD so here.

                “This is bullshit! Why the hell is it always me?!” The boys have been playing for about an hour and Ohm was already annoyed at the game.

                “Ohm what happened?” Delirious asked while his character ran around a corner and into a room searching for the last missing piece. He had already found his pants and keys, now all they needed was his shirt. He also trapped Nogla de dog in a separate room so he had no one trailing him for the moment.

                “I’m trapped in the closet!”

                “Again?! What the hell is with you and getting trapped Ohm?”

                “I don’t know!” Ohm cried out as he tried every trick to push Evan’s character out of the way.

                Evan just laughed out loud, amused at Ohm’s struggle to escape and asked with curiosity after his laughing fit died down, “Wait, this happened before?”

                “Yeah. On our last game with Satt and Bryce. Bryce trapped Ohm twice in one game.” Delirious informed then added, “And now his trapped **again**! Are you a fucking trap magnet Ohm?”

                “It’s not my fault Bryce trapped me in the closet and bathroom!”

                “Oooo that’s some kinky shit right there. Hahaha. I wonder what you guys were doing in the bathroom and closet, eh?” Nogla inserted with that hiccup laugh of his.

                Ohm visibly reddened at the comment and immediately defended, “We didn’t do anything! Evan you little shit get out of my way!” He tried to get past Evan but the door was just wide enough for one character to pass through, thus he was effectively blocked by Evan.

                “That’s it Ohm keep distracting him!” Delirious shouted as he finally found his clothes.

                Meanwhile, a neglected Nogla shouts, “Open this damn door you cunts! I’ve been barking at the door for three minutes straight now!”

                “Never! You’re staying in that room for the rest of your doggy life Nogla! Mwuhahahaha!” Delirious retorted, mad laughter blasting through the chat as he booked it straight to the gates.

                “Oh no, three minutes of shitty content that I have to edit out!” Nogla howled as he feigned despair.

                This only made Delirious laugh louder, “Since when did you ever edit your videos?”

                Being reminded of Cards Against Humanity where everyone teased him for having unedited videos Nogla laughed at the memory and lightheartedly told Delirious to shut the fuck up.

                “Looks like your lover’s betrayed you Ohm.” Evan teased while he still jammed the only escape route.

                “Well jokes on you Evan cause we’re gonna win!” Ohm rebutted with a smile. Right after Ohm said that Delirious had successfully opened the main gate and escaped.

                “We won!” Delirious hollered victoriously, doing a fist pump in real life. Ohm joined the celebration with a whoop of victory. “Nice one Delirious!”

                “Oh shit I forgot that the lover was only one who had to escape.”

                “Yep, you fucked us there Evan. While poor little Nogla was trapped in a small dark room you were there having fun with Ohm in the closet.” Nogla concluded with a shake of his head.

                “But you wouldn’t believe how ‘fun’ it was Nogla. With Ohm bending over, giving me a blow job, and stuff.” The Asian smoothly responded, smirk still lingering on his lips.

                Delirious exclaimed dramatically, “How could you Ohm?! I thought you were my lover? How could you do such a thing to the almighty Delirious?”

                “Shut up Delirious. He’s my _wife_ , I can fuck him any time I want.” Evan interjected with confidence.

                “What? I don’t think that’s how marriage works, Evan.” Ohm easily countered with another giggle, playing along even though his face was burning like a hot stove as he was reminded of his earlier conversation with the Canadian.

                “Th-that’s exactly why he left you Evan. You were fucking him too much. Haha!” The other masked gamer declared whilst sniggering.

                “Wait. Wait. Wait a minute. Why would Ohm look for a lover if Evan already gives him lots of sex?” The Irish man asked.

                “That’s because I fuck him just right. Evan, Evan gives _too_ much. Giving too much is just too much, y’know?”

                “Uh. No, we don’t know.” Evan deadpanned.

                “I think what you’re trying to say is that too much of a good thing is a bad thing.” Ohm helpfully added.

                “Exactly!” Delirious enthusiastically notes.

                “Welp.” Nogla interrupted with an exhale.  “Now we know that _the_ Vanossgaming has an insatiable libido.” He snuck in laughing.

                “Hey!”

                All the other three just cackled and laughed at the comment and pretty soon Evan joined in as well.

                After the laughter died down Nogla spoke up again, “But really, you should have trapped Delirious instead of Ohm.”

                “Yeah, you would have pretty much won the game if you manage to trap the lover.” Delirious contributed.

                “That’s exactly what Bryce did. He trapped me in those tiny rooms and then punched my character to death.” Ohm explained, mildly chuckling at the memory.

                “Kinky. ~” Nogla remarked out of nowhere.

                The group exploded into booming laughter at the random remark with Delirious commenting, “Oh Nogla.”

                To which the other replied, “What? Some people are into BDSM.”

                “That’s not BDSM, that’s murder!” Ohm chortled in exclamation.

                “Well, not if they’re necrophilous.”

                “Nogla stop!” The three yelled in perfect synchronization.

                As always the derpy group ensued into meaningless but hilarious banter then continued with their gaming session.

………..

 

                They had been playing this game for a while now and each one of them were confident that they had enough footage for the next video they’d be posting this week. Nogla, Delirious, and Ohm were ready to call it a night but Evan had wanted them to play one last round just for the fun of it. Evan, Nogla, and Ohm decided to not record this last round so they save their recorded footage and exit their recording apps. Delirious on the other hand wanted to get extra footage as back up for another video so he saved the current file and started recording the new round. Everyone was finally prepared for another round, they hit start and entered the game. None of them could have expected what had come next.

                Ohm heard a soft static crackle before things turned unbearably bright, a flash of light nearly blinding him. He shrieked in surprise as he hastily closed his eyes instinctively and shielded his face for added protection. The world around him warped strangely and his body began to spin and tumble in various ways and in unpredictable patterns that had Ohm sick to his stomach. Still he couldn’t open his eyes since the brightness was still present. The motions were twirling, circling, and tossing all around him before he felt himself plop face first onto something soft. The topsy-turvy trip threw his body in such a loop that he had no choice but to pass out where he landed.

                A few minutes passed before the masked gamer finally came to, his body felt like it had just come out of a washing machine, for lack of words to describe the feeling. He tried to open his eyes slowly as to allow his eyes to adjust to the light of his current environment. Before he could focus on where he was he had to block out the irritating sound he was hearing. His ears were ringing, unbearably loud and it took him a few more seconds of resting before it had eventually died down. Putting his hands out under him he attempted to get up from whatever thing he was on top of. When he had effectively sat up, he soon realized that he was on a bed, the soft cushion dipping underneath his weight with a mess of white blankets as covering. He didn’t look around yet since his head was still undergoing a terrible dizzy spell. Putting a hand on his head he started to try recalling what had happened. Had he fallen asleep? Although, he clearly didn’t make it to bed last night. Ohm’s eyes widened when the thought struck him, he was certainly sure that he was still playing a game with the guys before bizarre things started to happen.

                He was still contemplating on the events that occurred that he failed to sense a presence next to him. A groan could be heard before Ohm immediately turned to look at the source right beside him. He froze when he saw that a _half-naked_ man, whom he does not know, was right there in a bed **with** him. A surprised curse tore out from Ohm’s mouth and he immediately jumped out of the bed but ended up falling to the floor, his legs caught up in the bedsheet. An unmanly squawk came out from his lips as he fell and Ohm hissed as he rubbed his stinging butt, the fall was a little bit harder than what would have been expected.

                Meanwhile, the other man on the bed groaned out and growled, “The fuck just happened?” The man still on the bed had heard the harsh thud so he crawled to the edge and peered at the injured guy.

                “Who the hell are you?” Ohm looked at the man who spoke. He clearly had Asian affinities with those squinty eyes of his as a prominent sign. He’s black hair was fixed in an upturned hairdo, kind of like a semi-Mohawk, and his mouth crooked into a slight frown.

                Ohm had no idea who the hell this guy was either but he thought he recognized that voice somewhere.

                “That’s what I should be asking you.” The brunette stated dryly with a suspicious look thrown at the Asian.

                Silence ensued as the raven haired Asian froze in astonishment seemingly having realized something shocking. He had heard this voice before.

                “What the fuck? Ohm?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

                “Wait. Vanoss, is that you?!” Ohm asked with shock, not truly believing what he was seeing right before him. Was he really in a room with _the_ Vanossgaming? He readily rejected the idea and shook his head, closing his eyes in disbelief. “This has got to be a fucking dream right now.” The darkness made him think clearer, thinking that he was in a dream he attempted to wake himself up through sheer will power. After that he opened his eyes only to be met with the same image.

                _Welp, looks like it isn’t a dream._

                Once the dizziness faded away Evan openly stared at the man who was sitting on the floor. Ohm had nearly looked exactly like the pictures of him that artists drew for his thumbnails; having a bit of the lean type of body, brown messy hair, and a full beard on his chin. What Evan didn’t expect was the color of Ohm’s eyes, clearly hazel but with green and blue streaks appearing every now and then. It was simply mesmerizing to watch as the colors bled in and out of each other in a graceful dance as if almost daring him to look away. It was the first time he saw how the other truly looked like and deep inside his gut it felt like the last so he took his damn time to observe.

                He soon took notice of what the other was wearing and couldn’t help but gape. Ohm was sporting a pink one piece lingerie that unexpectedly flattered the older one’s body shape and pale skin. The clothing snugly hugged his hips showing off sharp lines gracefully connecting to a slim waist, eventually going up to broad muscular shoulders. He saw how Ohm’s shoulder blades became evident since the straps could only cover a pinch of skin, the shade of pink greatly enhancing the contrast. He ended up unabashedly staring at the other and a weird feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Although, he may have ogled too long since Ohm had to call out his gamer tag with a hint of concern.

                “Vanoss?”

                Hearing Ohm’s voice through the daze Vanoss snapped out of it, cleared his throat and responded, “Hey wazzup Ohm? Fancy meeting you here.”

                Ohm didn’t know why but the way Vanoss said that so casually just had him chuckling. “Not really a greeting I’d expect from someone suddenly waking up in a bedroom half-naked with their friend.”

                Vanoss smirked, surprisingly not that much baffled by the current situation. “You’re one to talk.”

                The remark encouraged Ohm to look at himself and yelped, he was wearing **women’s undergarment.** He hastily tried to cover himself up, take note he _tried_ , there wasn’t really much that his bare hands could hide. Not that he had to cover his private part since he was wearing a one piece pink bikini, it was the bikini he was trying to hide.

                “The fuck is this shit?!” Ohm had bellowed with frustration and embarrassment, everything that was happening didn’t make sense. First of all he was in the same room with his friend, who in reality lives in another country. Next, they were both half-naked and in a **bedroom** , of all places. Okay, this wouldn’t have been so weird if Ohm was wearing his own underwear instead of a **bikini** …

                …scratch that thought, it would still be weird even if he was in his briefs.

                Vanoss fixed his seating position to dangle his legs over the edge of the bed, an attempt to get closer to his panicking friend. “Hey, let’s chill a bit yea?” Ohm looked at Evan as he spoke but he only became more flustered. With enough sense in his brain Vanoss swiftly picked up the ruffled white blanket, stood up, and gently draped it over Ohm.

                “There. Better?” Evan asked, sincerely hoping that it really did make it a bit less uncomfortable for his friend because he knew that with what he pulled earlier Ohm would still be affected.

                The gesture of kindness from Vanoss made Ohm blush, he never really thought Evan would do these type of things. As simple as the action was it’s enough to make his heartbeat flutter. Or it could have also been because of his embarrassment…

                “Y-yeah.” Ohm held the cloth tighter around his shoulders, making sure he was covered, and looked away saying, “T-thanks.”

                “No problem. So uh where the hell are we?” Vanoss straightened up and looked around, seemingly unbothered by his partial nudity.

                Ohm only sighed and answered, “I don’t have a fucking clue. I just woke up a few minutes before you.” Seeing that Evan only had black boxers on he pretended not to make a big deal of Evan’s lack of clothing since the other didn’t mind but it was just strange not to point it out.

                “Aren’t you gonna cover up or something?”

                Evan stopped observing their surroundings and turned to Ohm, another smirk slowly forming on his face, teasing him slightly. “Don’t you like what you see?”  Adding a cheeky wink at the end.

                “Oh my goodness, Evan stop.” Ohm groaned but deep inside he was kind of envious. Evan definitely had an attractive build with those firm and defined muscles not to mention he also has a stupidly handsome face. It honestly made him a bit self-conscious.

                “Sorry, sorry. Haha. I’ll look for something later.” The Canadian promised with his charming smile.

                That smile, he didn’t know what made Evan’s smile so captivating but it just was. Seeing it up close and personal triggered a flurry of emotions inside of Ohm. Why was life so unfair? Evan has an awesome personality, a hot bod **and** a smile bright enough to make even a giant glacier melt away. Still why did he feel his face heating up and was his heartbeat getting faster? Ohm mentally sighed he couldn’t understand his thoughts sometimes. Ohm really had to get it together and think about things other than his friend’s eye-catching appearance and dashing beam. So he took a deep breath to calm his beating heart and slowly stood up.

                “Ohm, don’t you think this place looks familiar?” Inquired Evan as he scrutinized their new surroundings.

                Hearing what the Canadian mentioned Ohm began to scan the room as well. The room contained a huge messy king sized bed with white doors on each side, two more doors across from it, desks with an apple here and there, and a banana on the floor? The last two things froze Ohm on the spot. The room could have been any average room but with the scattered items lying about he had one best guess.

                “Are we in the game?” Ohm questioned aloud. They’d been playing the game for a good amount of time that he was sure he’d correctly recognize the way things were presented. Although, instead of pixels on his screen everything there was real and tangible, just an arm’s length away.

                “I’m not sure but it’s as good of a guess as I have.” Evan was surprised he wasn’t freaking out about their situation right now. Of course it was just a guess but in his mind he was certain that they were indeed inside the game. Maybe a contribution to his calm demeanor arose from him binge reading science-fiction based books for the past month. He’d read a lot of interesting stories and many of the things he read were a bit more extreme than what they have stumbled upon. His mind was leaning a bit more on the “this is cool” side than the “this can’t be happening” side. So in summary he was more amazed than he was panicked but he noticed that Ohm didn’t share the same sentiment.

                “How the hell did this happen?” Ohm could not comprehend how such an impossible thing could happen and specifically happening to him and one of his friends. Yet, since it happened didn’t that make it not as impossible as he thought it was? Certainly there were many games that made it appear as if you were in a game, especially with the VR technology and concept we have today. However, it was just not possible for a game to physically transport a human being into its digital matrix that only happened in fictional stories after all.

                _But_ , they were here now, **in a game**. What the hell was happening?

                Oblivious to his partner’s stare Ohm’s thoughts began morphing and evolving into a dozen more thoughts, exponentially multiplying with each passing second. Each thought progressively worse than the first. He unconsciously worried his lower lip with his teeth as the thoughts kept flooding in like a raging river. Afraid that the man would end up gnawing his lip off Evan calmly interjected.

                “I don’t know how it happened but the important thing we need to find out now is how to get out of this. After we’re safely back home then we can research more about this weird thing. Okay?”

                This effectively pulled Ohm out from his musings and he nodded in agreement. Of course, the next sensible step was to figure out a way to escape. Worrying would do nothing to make their situation any better. So with a calmer state of mind Ohm started to search around the room and Evan followed suit, all the while smiling, happy that he was able to at least help stop the other from getting too distressed. The frown simply did not fit the brunette’s soft features. With the two finally having a common goal the search for a way out commenced.

                First things first, Ohm had to change out of his skimpy outfit into a more comfortable fit. Heading to the nearest drawer he easily opened it but there was nothing inside, so he moved to the open shelves and proceeded to scavenge for any decent article of clothing that he could wear. He spotted a stack of neatly folded clothes on one of the shelves and went on to pick one out from the pile, unfortunately nothing but flat surface met his fingertips.

                “Huh?”

                While Ohm was searching for clothes Evan had a mind to check if any of the doors would open. Strangely, all doors were locked, they seemed to be glued to the frames which kept them firmly in place. It didn’t help that there weren’t any windows in the room they were in thus narrowing down to the doors being their only possible exits. He tried looking for a key, which was a futile effort since he didn’t find a single key anywhere and most of the props were like the door, stuck in place with no amount of pulling, tugging, or pushing able to tear them off. It was like a super version of glue was used to stick them in place. Next, he tried breaking down a door with brute force but he had to use his own body because there was nothing else he could use to hit the door with.

                “The doors won’t open.” Evan finally stated with disdain, failing to break the doors open.

                “It’s just like the game. I can touch certain stuff, like the apples and the banana, and open specific drawers but most of the things here are untouchable and stuck.” Ohm mourned still yearning to get out of the embarrassing clothing.

                “But if this was designed exactly like the game shouldn’t we be able to open the doors?” The Canadian mused as he took one last try to open the door, once his hand touched the doorknob something suddenly popped out in front of him. He blinked twice to make sure he was not imagining the thing, it was a white rectangular textbox with black colored words written on it. They appeared to be written instructions for the game. He let go of the knob in order to get a closer look at the information presented before him. Ohm also noticed the thing that unexpectedly existed out of nowhere.

                “Evan what is it?”

                “Seems to be some instructions on how we can get out of here.” Evan answered not turning to look at Ohm when he spoke, too focused on the object.

                A sigh of relief left peach lips as Ohm said words of gratitude, “Oh thank goodness. I thought we would be trapped here forever.” Stepping nearer to the thing he stepped beside Evan to read what he thought was the key to their freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo a clue. I wonder what it says.
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

_‘Participants, welcome to our incredibly rare and once in a lifetime game event. Out of millions of people you were luckily chosen to be the first to try this new type of gaming experience._

_The game you are currently playing is “Catch a Lover,” in order to get out of the game you need to work as a team and win. Once you win the game you will be sent back to the real world with an amazing surprise. You can restart as many times as you like until you will finally achieve victory.’_

                Brown brows scrunch up in confusion as he finished reading. “So we have to win to go back home, huh? Never thought I’d be trapped in a game.” He shook his head side to side unable to believe it.

                Evan spotted a faint blinking grey arrow at the right side of the textbox, curiosity overcame him and he pressed it wanting to know more of how they can escape this digital prison.

_‘You are currently in pregame state. The game will not start unless the players fulfill the roles._

_Clue:_

_How can a person be a lover if there is no affair? ;) <3’_

                “How can a person be a lover if there is no affair? What the fuck does this mean?” The brunette asked in confusion.

                Something clicked inside Evan’s mind so he says, “Wait, this is Catch a Lover right? And with what you’re wearing you are supposed to be the wife so that means I’m the lover.”

                “Yeah and so?” Ohm queried still not following.

                “We have to ‘fulfill the roles’ Ohm. Meaning we have to **be** the character. Like for real.”

                Ohm blinked as his mind processed what Evan just said before asking, a bit annoyed at the illogical instructions. “Evan how the fuck am I supposed to become a wife?”

                “I don’t know but when you woke up have you seen a ring or anything that implies you’re married?”

                “A ring? Why would I-“

                Ohm was interrupted with a soft ping. Evan also heard the noise and they searched for the source. Ohm gawked when he saw a ring on his finger sitting all fit and snug like a bug in a rug.

                “Did the game just give you a ring?” Evan voiced out what they were both thinking.

                “Yep.” Ohm dumbly stated.

                “So that means you’re married now.”

                “How the hell does wearing a ring even mean that I’m married now?”

                “Well when you get married to someone there is a ring th-“

                Ohm cut him off in slight annoyance, “I know, Evan. I know. But a random ring appearing on my finger can’t mean I’m married right?”

                Evan was about to answer the question but a bright yellow textbox burst out of nowhere with tiny fireworks exploding beside it.

**‘Congratulations, you have a new achievement: Marriage!’**

                The brunette could only gawk at the “achievement” before it dissipated into nothing.

                “Well, congrats bro.”

                A glare was shot back at Evan, scary enough to make him flinch. Evan raised both hands in defense, quickly apologizing with a nervous laugh.

                Ohm ranted out completely exasperated at the whole ordeal. “I don’t even know who the fuck I’m married to! What the hell!”

                “Do you really wanna know though?” Evan inquired with a raised brow.

                “I don’t but since I’m married now apparently, I at least deserve to know who I’m married to.”

                “Check the inside of the ring, they might have a name carved inside of it.” The Canadian decided to humor the older even though he wouldn’t admit that he too was curious. Not all people did this but there was a chance that there would be something really placed on it.

                It was a long shot but it didn’t hurt to try. Ohm did what Evan suggested, he gently removed the ring around his finger then squawked a bit at what he saw, “The fuck?”

                “What is-oh, oh wow.” Evan was speechless. Right inside the ring was an elegantly engraved cursive of the name ‘Jonathan’.

                “Who’s Jonathan?”

                “I don’t have a fucking clue.” He stared at the ring an odd feeling of familiarity poked at his brain.

                “Wait isn’t Delirious’ real name Jonathan?” Evan informed. A circuit connected in Ohm’s brain and he thought to himself, ‘So that’s why it felt familiar. Still…’

                “Yeah but it can’t be him…can it?” Ohm was certain he would go crazy sooner or later, all the unexpected events were shaking him up quite a bit and he still could not get over the whole ‘trapped in a game’ notion.

                “I’d say there’s at least a ninety percent chance that it’s him, I mean what are the chances that out of all the names written it had to be Jonathan? And we were playing with them just before everything went batshit crazy.”

                That made a thought burst in Ohm’s mind, he faced the younger in panic. “Evan do you think they’re in the same situation as us?” Apprehension evident on his face.

                Evan paused to think about it, it wasn’t entirely impossible. If he and Ohm were sucked into the exact game they were playing at the same time it was plausible that Nogla and Delirious were here too. However, it wouldn’t do well to assume anything that would cause alarm so he replied. “I’m not sure but I hope not.”

                Ohm stared at the golden band he held between his fingers, he wished they weren’t in the same situation though. It was already tough to get two people out but it would be much more difficult if four of them were affected. However, all they could do now was hope.

                He placed the golden ring on top of a drawer near him to avoid losing it. Sighing loudly he turned to Evan and pointed out, “Well, I’ve fulfilled my role. But how’s your role supposed to be fulfilled?”

                Evan had thought about it the moment he read the instructions. He had an idea of how he should ‘fulfill’ the role but he didn’t know if the other would agree. Evan bit his lip in apprehension, he appeared to not want to reply to Ohm’s question but he reluctantly answered, “I’m supposed to be your lover Ohm, what do _you_ think I should do.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement implying that Ohm can easily figure it out.

                He could see the gears turning in Ohm’s head before the brunette spoke shakily. “W-wait, this can’t mean what I _think_ it means right?”

                Evan blushed. As much as Evan had confidently teased his friend with explicit sexual talk, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to do those things just for the sake of escaping. Still he chose to answer the other’s question, “Sorry, but it really is what you think it means.” After Evan said that another textbox appeared, _‘P.S. you can escape **only** if you win.’_

                “Shit!” Ohm had cursed with such vehemence that Evan wondered if the brunette was losing it.

                The textboxes disappeared with a short beep and it left two men silently debating within their own minds about what they should do next. With a frustrated huff Ohm broke the silence, “There **has** to be another way.”

                As if mocking the conflicted adults, one last textbox appeared.

_‘There are no other provided options for escape. And lastly, please don’t forget to enjoy!_ _J’_

                After the box vanished Ohm’s face was glowing a bright color of red from both anger and embarrassment. Evan, on the other hand, had no idea why he was so calm and how he wasn’t weirded out by the fact that he had to do the do with Ryan, his friend and a person he’s only seen face to face this instance. Sure he had been flustered earlier but once he thought about it logically he wasn’t frazzled anymore. He really didn’t want to do this either but what other thing could they do? They were trapped in a game with no other way out except what the textbox showed to them. They had no control over the situation, all they could decide on was their next course of action. Whoever made this entire thing was either an evil genius or a psychopath. Who would be in their right minds to create a contraption that trapped **real** people in it for their own goals?

                Currently though the primary goal was to get them both out of this mess. He thought over the options running through his head. He had several in mind but he still had a feeling they had to put ‘following the instructions’ as their last resort. The situation they were in right now was a big question mark so they don’t really know if they’re physically trapped in here, in a sense that they’ve completely vanished from the real world and are transported inside the game or if it’s just their minds that were trapped and their bodies are still in the real world. These are examples of things he picked up through those sci-fi books. Well, at least they’re good for something other than entertainment on a slow day.

                Adding his knowledge of the game he has observed some things though, like they can still move, feel, and function as they normally would outside of a game and that their actions are not restricted like a game character’s. They can apparently only touch specific things like in the original game but he questions why they could touch the bed and blankets when that wasn’t possible in the game. Evan took a few minutes to gather his bearings and think of the next step. Meanwhile, Ohm also was thinking but he focused on one thing, ‘to find another way of escape’. Finally Evan took a deep breath, steeled his mind, made a decision, and then faced Ohm.

                With everything that has occurred both men had one goal and that was to escape but the question in their minds was what to do next.

                “Ohm let’s search the entire room. Move anything movable and look behind, in, around, or below them. Collect everything you are able to touch. We’ll put all the objects in the middle of the floor right there.” Evan pointed to the empty space at the center of the room.

                “Hopefully we’ll find something useful that we can use to open the doors or something.” Evan added.

                Ohm agreed and muttered, “I don’t understand why they won’t just let us play so that we can win and go home.”

                Evan shrugged. “Dunno but if they did, we’d surely be out by now.”

                “Damn right.”

                After the short conversation they split up, Ohm searched the right side of the room and Evan searched the left. They looked behind and under the bed, the shelves, the couch and the desk but they couldn’t find anything. The furniture won’t even budge, any attempt to move them ended up in failure. Next they started to collect whatever thing they could touch and set them down on the floor precisely where Evan pointed out. Twenty minutes passed and both men had pretty much scrounged around every nook and cranny of the room that they could reach. Now a small pile of apples, a banana, and a donut was on the floor. They had found nothing else that was available aside from the ones in the measly pile.

                “I’ve searched every fucking inch of my side but there’s nothing I can get, just those apples. I also tried opening the doors again but the same textboxes kept appearing over and over.” Ohm informed the other.

                “I didn’t find anything good either. The furniture’s like the door they can’t be moved and there aren’t any openings anywhere. No secret passage, no vents, and there aren’t even any windows here.” The Canadian stated looking annoyed.

                Silence reigned for a few good minutes between the two once more as they wracked their brains for more options, plans, or anything else they can do to get out of here. Evan had an invisible list of options in his head and everything else was crossed out except for one. Thinking it over twice, thrice, and four times Evan finally come to a decision. Once again Evan glanced at his friend and heaved a sigh of defeat, it couldn’t be helped. Ohm looked at the other when he heard the loud exhalation break the short moment of stillness.

                “ _Ryan_ , I’m sorry but we have no other choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Supplementary information: Lover = a partner in a 'romantic or sexual' relationship or someone with whom a married person is having a love affair (Merriam-Webster Dictionary)
> 
> Just in case some people are wondering.]
> 
> Anyway, BOOM! Another chapter done X) hope you guys are still enjoying the latest updates. See ya in the next one /(^-^)
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead. 
> 
> For those who don't want to read the smut you can skip it and go on to the latter parts of this chapter since there are some important plot points there. 
> 
> For those who want to read the smut, be my guest ;)

                Hazel eyes widened as Ryan heard Evan say his name once again. Confusion settled in for a moment before he realized what the Canadian meant. He was proposing for them to follow the ridiculous instruction. Ryan protectively wrapped the white sheet tighter around his form and took a step back.

                “Evan you _can’t_ be serious. Can’t w-we keep looking for a way out, there could be a secret passage or something like you said. Or- or…we can just stay here forever. We don’t really need to..to…” Even to his own ears his alternative offers sounded pathetic considering they just searched every corner of the damn room. Still, he couldn’t just sleep with a friend of his, even if it was the only way they could get to escape this bizarre place.

                “Ryan, we combed through every centimeter of this fucking room and there are no _secret passages_. It clearly states that we have to win in order to get out of this shit and in order to do that we have to ‘fulfill the roles’. Do you really think staying in this place forever sounds like a good solution to the problem right now?” Evan pointed out gently yet bluntly. He crossed his arms and lifted a brow at the other, dark pupils staring into hazel eyes in a piercing stare, challenging the other to come up with a better proposal.

                “N-not really.” Stuttered Ryan while avoiding the burning gaze from the other.

                “So?” Evan did a hand gesture that intended for Ryan to continue the phrase.

                “There’s no other choice.” Ryan grudgingly mumbled.

                Evan could only smile in pity for the other as Ryan lowered his stare to the ground, like a dejected puppy.

                However, even if he made up his mind and pointed out that there was no other way he still wouldn’t force Ryan into it, he honestly _couldn’t_. He uncrossed his arms and asked for confirmation. “Ryan, I know I said there’s no other choice but I need to ask. Are you willing to do it?”

                Nothing but silence met his question and Ryan shifted on one foot then to another. Understanding pushed Evan to patiently wait for the response. For the time being, Ryan took this chance to weigh the pros and cons of the circumstances. After a full minute of thinking passed Ryan shakily replied, “Y-yeah. I’m in…but whatever happens here stays between us and only us.”

                Evan scoffed at the condition and raised an eyebrow, “Ryan, do you really think I’m a person who blabs about my sex life?”

                Ryan flushed and readily retorted, “N-no. I’m just making sure we’re on the same page.”

                The Canadian sighed and smiled. He raised his left hand and placed his right hand on his chest as he proclaimed. “I, Evan Fong, vow to not disclose any information about the events that are to occur within these four walls.” He waited then added teasingly, “Is that sufficient for mademoiselle? ~ ”

                Chuckling, Ryan glanced at the other and said with no bite, “Shut up.” Still the awkwardness of the situation instantly made Ryan nervously look back down again.

                Evan doubted Ryan would have the confidence to initiate the intercourse so he took it upon himself to start what he considered a ‘onetime thing.’ Slowly he approached the shy man, stepping into his personal bubble. Evan gently held Ryan’s bearded chin between a forefinger and thumb, and tilted that bowed head up. Black meet hazel and a hint of a blush dusted Ryan’s cheeks.

                “Before we do this, I want to ask you a few questions. Are you currently in a relationship? In real life I mean.” The Canadian inquired still holding Ryan’s chin to keep his face in place and to gaze into those beautiful orbs. Evan asked because he wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to become a _real_ cheater. He for one had no present-day relationship but he wasn’t sure about Ryan.

                Ryan felt his throat dry up and he had to force himself to swallow before answering. “N-no.” Their bodies were so close to touching that their own body heat mingled with each other. The brown-haired male felt his cheeks continue to heat up as he became conscious of their proximity.  His skin prickling with goosebumps. The sensation of the situation akin to placing your skin right next to hot metal, place it too close and you’d get burned.

                Evan smirked and wrapped an arm around Ryan’s covered waist, bringing the other’s body to connect with his. A cute squeak came from Ryan, being the same height as Evan he could feel the other’s crotch against his own. The thin clothing barely doing anything to lessen the distinct sensation of his member slightly rubbing another. He felt another hand begin to touch and explore his chest, a thumb circling a nipple teasingly through the blanket’s fabric.

                Cold air tickled his reddened ear as Evan whispered lowly, “Ever slept with a man before?”

                Not trusting his voice Ryan shook his head as a sign of no. That was one of the reasons why he was acting in such a shy way. He was basically a virgin when it came to gay sex, a contradiction to his given nickname ‘ButtsexOhm’ and his constant sexual innuendos. Evan hid a grin, liking the idea of being Ryan’s first. Ryan awkwardly stood still in Evan’s arms as tense as a pole not knowing what he should be doing or what he shouldn’t be doing. A small shiver prickled his spine as Evan nibbled the shell of his ear. Ryan gasped when Evan payed attention to a very sensitive spot. After licking and biting the delicate ear the Canadian playfully blew on the abused lobe before whispering once more, “Okay, so this is how we’re going to do it Ryan. I’ll lead and you follow, got it?”

                Ryan quickly nodded, distracted by the way Evan’s left hand gently caressed his covered hip and the feeling of his nipple being toyed with. His body continually becoming hyper aware of the other’s subtlest touch.

                “You willing to bottom for me?” Evan asked as he drew back after one last indulgent bite. He once more stared directly into those appealing eyes and observed Ryan’s disheveled countenance. Flushed skin definitely suited Ryan, Evan thought silently as he brought his right hand to cradle Ryan’s blushing face.

                The fact that he was going to have sex  with Evan hit Ryan like a truck making his heart speed up, he bit his lip and looked at Evan’s eyes scanning, watching, searching for something…something he didn’t know but wanted to find. He sucked in a sharp breath when he saw the fondness in those dark eyes which also held a pinch of lust, indescribable yearning and something else he couldn’t point out. A feeling of ease and warmth flooded through him the more he stared into Evan’s mesmerizing eyes, he wondered how could so much emotion flow through a single part of the body. Since Evan appeared to know what the hell he was doing Ryan finally accepted his fate. He closed his eyes and nodded.

                Running his thumb over Ryan’s left cheek Evan leisurely brought their faces close and at last kissed those peach colored lips. Ryan instinctively froze in place once those chapped lips touched his own, quickly shutting his eyes. True to his word, Evan took the lead. Holding Ryan’s face Evan slanted their lips and tilted his head in a way that they could get in a more comfortable position. Evan gently pecked Ryan’s soft lips and then steadily dove back in. He continued to mold his lips against Ryan’s, encouraging the other to kiss back. Soon enough Ryan tentatively pushed back against the other’s moist lips, the act not going unnoticed by the other. It made Evan think of a high school kiss, so hesitant and aloof yet it only made him want more. The thought of being the one to take Ryan’s cute ‘innocence’ away made his blood rush south. Ryan felt the growing arousal push on his own and he could not stop the blush that heated further. He started to feel light headed.

                Taking his merry time Evan took hold of the blanket covering Ryan’s body when he separated from the kiss. He let it drop soundlessly to the ground bringing their heated bodies into contact once more. Skin slid against skin and Ryan gasped as their groins brushed one another, creating a static-like sensation run through his body. He clasped Evan’s shoulders for support as his knees became weak. How was Evan so experienced at this anyway? Or was it because Ryan hadn’t really gotten laid in a long time that he was getting easily aroused? He felt like a teen again, so inexperienced and clumsy.

                While their mouths continued to play Evan’s left hand held on to Ryan’s hip, using a bit of force he ground their crotches together. Ryan involuntarily moaned but it was muffled by the insistent kissing. Lust bloomed and fueled the two men as they made their way to the bed careful to avoid the measly pile on the floor, Evan licked Ryan’s lower lip asking for permission. Knowing what the other wanted Ryan opened his mouth while wrapping his arms around Evan’s neck to bring them closer. Evan’s tongue eagerly slithered into the moist cavern combined with a sharp thrust of his hips.

                “Ahh!” Ryan moaned out, a short wave of pleasure searing through him.

                The slick tongue came in contact with Ryan’s unmoving one and slid against it, encouraging Ryan to join. Timidly Ryan pushed his tongue against Evan’s, the raven haired man did not forget to reciprocate the gesture and soon both tongues clashed in a dance for dominance. Evan won by grinding **hard** onto Ryan enough to make the other whimper and lose focus. Taking the opportunity he cleverly took over and entered Ryan’s mouth once more. Evan mapped out the moist cavern, dipping his tongue in any available indentation and imprinting the taste of Ryan in his mind. Ryan could not stop himself from falling further into arousal, his body burning with need and want as the kiss became rougher with increasing passion.

                Ryan yelped in surprise as he fell back onto the bed, the back of his knees hitting the base of the bed. He was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath that got stolen from the intense make out session. Evan gingerly crawled on top of Ryan and placed his hands on either side of him. The view was certainly amazing, with Ryan’s flushed face, messy hair, and puffed lips, but there was a major turn off – Ryan wasn’t naked. So Evan tugged on pink straps, silently asking Ryan to remove the clothing. Heartbeats sped up as Ryan hesitated. He was a bit nervous about being completely naked in front of Evan but he decided to throw caution to the wind. They made it this far, he couldn’t back out now but he had a small inkling that Evan wouldn’t let him back out either way. Ryan’s throat tightened at the thought and he had to swallow thickly before he sat up and took off the offending garment, feeling Evan’s burning gaze watching his every move as he undressed. When he had the one-piece down to his waist Evan took over and gently pushed Ryan back to lay down on the soft mattress. Ryan lifted his hips so that the raven could easily remove the article without hindrance. Not at all in a rush, Evan gradually lowered the bikini eagerly watching as rosy light skin got revealed inch by inch.

                He licked his lips in satisfaction at what he saw, a wide canvas of spotless skin just waiting to be touched and marked. Ryan’s erection sprang up making the brunette’s breathing hitch as his sensitive member was freed from its confinement, proud and erect. After Evan completely took off the garment he sat back and enjoyed the view. Ryan’s whole body was tinted with that beautiful red blush starting from the tips of his ears going down to the tip of his throbbing cock. His lips looked swollen from all the kissing but that just made Evan want to kiss him more. A light sheen of sweat coating his body with aid from the lighting in the room made him almost glow.

                Damn he was gorgeous.

                Ryan turned redder than Rudolf’s nose when Evan continued to stare at him with lust and want. He wouldn’t deny that it made Evan look even more attractive, although he wouldn’t say it out loud, ever.

                Ryan licked his dry lips and demanded, “Will you stop eye fucking me and just fuck me already?” His voice cracking at the end, he never knew he could be this needy. Still, the throbbing of his member could not be ignored, he wanted, no, he needed release.

                “Well I’m fucking you either way aren’t I?” Evan stated and crawled back on top of Ryan. His heart pounded in his chest as he smiled at the other. Staring into those stunning orbs Evan fell into them and began to drown in a feeling he hadn’t felt before. It made his chest tighten and his stomach fill up with butterflies but he didn’t know what this feeling was. He pushed the thoughts into his own mind as he had more urgent things to attend to, like the blushing mess beneath him now.

                Evan bent down and latched on to Ryan’s exposed neck, biting down hard enough to make Ryan yelp then he licks the bruising area as an apology. He left a trail of butterfly kisses as he went further down the pale canvas, muscles twitching underneath the light touches. A pink tongue grazed a nipple while a hand played with the other pinching and pulling, this caught Ryan off guard which forced a surprised mewl out of his lips. Evan gently bit one of the nubs which made Ryan arch his back of the bed, mouth open wide. Not knowing where to place his hands Ryan fisted the sheet beneath him for something to hold on to. The buds hardened under Evan’s attentive ministrations and soon had Ryan a panting mess on the bed. He never thought his nipples were that sensitive and he bit back a moan when Evan suddenly stroked his throbbing cock.

                The tip was already leaking precum, Evan used his thumb to smear the white liquid all over the swollen tip. The slow circular motion nearly driving Ryan mad. “Fuck! Evan~” Ryan whined as he bucked his hips begging for more friction. Evan evilly smirked against the perk bud he had between his teeth when an idea crossed his mind. He sat back but slowly started to stroke the hard member held in his hand. Using this to distract Ryan he looked around for something he could use as lube. Lucky for him a bottle of lube suddenly appeared next to him with a soft puff. He scowled at it, was someone watching them? He brushed it off and grabbed the lube and also the random necktie he found next to it.

                He momentarily let go of the weeping cock and bent down to kiss Ryan’s panting lips. As smooth as he can be, he tied Ryan’s wrists to a space on the headboard, stretching both arms above his head. Too distracted by the tongue in his mouth Ryan did not retaliate. He only realized what was going on when Evan eventually drew back.

                “E-Evan?” Ryan asked muddled as he tugged on his bindings.

                The Canadian placed a sweet peck on the other’s forehead, “Don’t worry, Babe. I just need you to relax for the next step alright?”

                “Are the bindings really necessary?” Ryan probed in a gravelly voice although he was surprisingly aroused by the turn of events.

                “Not really. You just look hot tied up like that. Y’know…” Evan leaned closer and whispered into his ear, “all vulnerable and defenseless. ~”

                This made Ryan blush and then Evan leisurely ran his hand down that sweating and shaking body, feeling him up, every dip and rise of muscle. When Evan reached his creamy thighs a tongue darted out to lick his lips as he easily spread those trembling legs apart, Ryan not putting up any resistance. Ryan lay there naked and exposed, arms up, legs wide open, and his dick twitching in anticipation, like a delicious meal laid out just for Evan. Ryan won’t admit it but the way Evan stared at him made him even harder. The feeling of being powerless and being forced to submit turned him on so much so that it bothered Ryan and he began to question his sanity.

                Evan popped the cap and poured a decent amount of the clear liquid on his fingers. Ryan watched silently in apprehension, waiting for what was about to come next.

                “Ryan, for the next step I need you to relax okay? It will sting at first.” Evan informed Ryan as he placed himself between Ryan’s legs.

                “O-okay.” Ryan gulped.

                Evan slowly pushed one finger in and Ryan instantaneously tensed.

                “Shh babe relax. Breath.” The cheesy nickname slipping out without much thought.

                Listening to Evan, Ryan took a deep breath and bit by bit exhaled. This action made his body unwind and Evan continued pumping his finger in and out of the puckered hole. Evan shivered at the way those ring of muscles seemed to greedily suck his finger in, he couldn’t wait to be inside.

                “Does it hurt?”

                “N-no but it feels weird.”

                Feeling the muscles give way Evan adds another finger and proceeds to do a scissoring motion making Ryan tense up again, eyes closing.

                “Breath in. Breath out.”

                Ryan nodded and once again did the breathing exercise. Still scissoring, Evan moved his fingers around looking for the spot that would make things better for Ryan.

                “AHN!”

                There it is.

                Evan deftly inserted another finger and begins to massage that sweet spot. Ryan cursed, threw his head back, and a quiet moan slipped from his parted lips. It was like a bolt of electricity ran through his entire body, the hot pleasure coursing all over him. It felt like nothing he experienced before. The more Evan rubbed that tiny bundle the more Ryan’s subdued noises increased, he bit the inside of his cheek to stop the embarrassing sounds from escaping. The pain of the intrusion was overwhelmed by the pleasure and soon Evan found Ryan moving on his own, fucking himself on Evan’s fingers. Although the binds restricted his movements Ryan still eagerly impaled himself over and over, wanting and yearning for that tingling electric shock. A coil in his stomach began to twist tighter and tighter, he was getting close.

                “Evan. Fuck! I’m close.” Ryan whispered arching his back.

                That was faster than he had anticipated, well Ryan still is a virgin in this area so what did he expect? Still, Ryan looked absolutely delectable as he squirmed and moaned in his binds. Evan swallowed thickly, he was enjoying the view but he had to pull out before the other came; otherwise he’d be left alone to attend to his own needs. When Evan withdrew Ryan instantaneously whined at the loss, opening his eyes to look at his partner in askance. He was close, so close that with a few more hits he would’ve came. Evan smiled at the other while he popped the cap open once more.

                “I can’t let you have all the fun now can I?” He said while pouring a generous amount of lube on his hand, he got out of his underwear and proceeded to apply the cool liquid on his cock, groaning in the process. His member has been throbbing for attention.

                Ryan’s eyes widened, Evan was in no manner small down there and he may even be longer than Ryan, which is quite impressive. He watched nervously and began to question if that thing could even fit inside of him. Fingers were fine but a cock was a whole other story.

                Evan noticed the other’s apprehension so he gave him a quick peck on the lips and whispered. “Don’t worry it’ll be fine. It will be painful at first but I’ll go in slow, I promise. Don’t forget to breathe and relax okay?”

                Ryan nodded and prepared himself for what was about to come next. Evan got in position and aligned his cock with Ryan’s twitching hole. Taking a deep breath Evan pushed.

                “I’m going in.” This one statement was the only warning Ryan got before he was slowly penetrated. The pain he felt that first second was unbearable, the head was certainly bigger than anticipated and it was gradually but painfully spreading his tight virgin hole. It was like a stick was being shoved up his ass, this wasn’t natural, things were supposed to come out of your ass not into it!

                He cried out. “Unh...Shit, E-Evan. Fuck!”

                Evan could have stopped but if he stopped now it would be uncomfortable for both of them. The head hasn’t even gone in yet and it took everything he had to not plunge straight into that sweet tight heat. The only thing preventing him from quickly diving in was the thought of hurting Ryan even further. He didn’t want that. He licked his dry lips and spoke, “Sorry Ryan but bear with me just a little more.”

                Ryan screwed his eyes shut. It hurt tremendously. He instinctively jerked on his binds and lifted his hips trying to pull away from the pain. Evan automatically held on to Ryan’s hip stopping him from moving away. Ryan moaned in pain, unable to do anything he writhed in Evan’s grasp. It felt like his ass was being slowly torn apart, Evan’s length was spreading his insides so unnaturally. Despite Ryan’s protests Evan continued to push in and sighed when the head finally got in, supposedly the rest of his member could glide in without a problem. But that’s the time when the ring of muscle in Ryan’s sphincter clenched tightly around Evan’s length preventing him from moving any further.

                Sweat plastered black hair onto Evan’s forehead as he softly panted. “Fuck. Ryan I need you to relax.”

                “I c-can’t. It fucking hurts.” Ryan groaned out, his voice cracking, tears started to form at the corner of his eyes.

                Guilt swelled into Evan’s heart and he bent down to place an apologetic kiss on Ryan’s sweaty forehead. “I know it hurts Babe. But it’s going to get better. Just breathe.” He cooed encouragingly into his partner’s ear.

                Ryan tried but the pain was preventing him from focusing so Evan reached down and began to stroke Ryan’s length. A moan slipped from Ryan’s mouth as the tingling sensation came back and Evan continued to pump him. Slowly but surely this distracted Ryan enough for him to eventually relax. “That’s it. Just relax Babe, you’re doing awesome.” When Evan felt the muscles around him loosen he resumed pushing in.

                The length persistently went deeper and deeper, grazing the fleshy walls gently. Ryan whimpered as both pain and pleasure teased his brain, confusing his mind whether he should be hurt or pleased. One last push and finally Evan was fully settled, he paused whatever he was doing and planted both his hands on either side of Ryan.

                “Fucking shit you’re tight.” And he wasn’t kidding either, Ryan was unconsciously _squeezing_ him so snugly, it felt so good.

                Both men panted to catch their breaths, Evan patiently waited for the other to adjust even though all he wanted to do was to go down on that ass and fuck Ryan into the mattress. While he waited Evan reached up and untied Ryan’s bindings. After the tie was removed he was surprised to feel Ryan reaching out for him, an arm lazily draped on his neck and a hand cupping his cheek. Ryan opened his eyes half-mast and stared deeply into dark orbs whispering a soft ‘move’ before smashing their lips together.

                Evan kissed back and proceeded to obey. As he promised he started a snail-like pace, nearly pulling out and then gradually pushing back in. He had to get Ryan accustomed to his size before he could go in full force. He kept up the slow pace for a few more moments before he started feeling that it wasn’t enough. The pressure inside him was building up and up yet it wasn’t enough to make the tap blow.

                Ryan on the other hand was easily adjusting to the weird sensation of having someone inside of him. The constant motion of push and pull had his mind buzzing in lust because now that the pain was starting to ebb this gave way to more pleasure. This made Ryan more _adventurous_ , you could say. He smirked in the kiss and thought about payback, just a little revenge for Evan’s earlier teasing. Ryan mischievously bit Evan’s lower lip before letting go and throwing his head back moaning provocatively.

                “Mmm…aahn~”

                Evan bit his lip, tempted to pound that sweet ass but he held control. ‘Slow and steady Evan, take it slow and steady.’ He told himself.

                He shivered in surprise when cool air ghosted the shell of his ear and a raspy voice purred. “You’re so big _Daddy._ It feels _so good_ when you move inside me. ~”

                “Ryan.” Evan growled out in warning, if he continued to speak like that the Canadian didn’t know if he could stick with his promise. Of course Ryan didn’t easily back off. Instead he pushed back onto Evan forcefully, letting it slide in even further and whimpered directly into Evan’s flushing ear. “Make me scream.”

                “ **Ryan.** ” Evan bit out harsher as another warning.

                “Pound into me till I can’t remember my name. Fuck me **raw**.”

                That was the last straw, Evan immediately grabbed Ryan’s knees and hefted them onto his shoulders. Leaning forward in this position bent Ryan almost in half and what’s more it made the length push in even deeper causing the brunette to gasp. Black stared into hazel and Evan states gruffly, “I warned you Ryan. Mess with the bull, you get the horns.”

                Not even a bit intimidated Ryan stares openly at Evan’s moist lips and then meets those piercing eyes with a smirk and retorts, “Then show me those horns. _Big boy._ ”

                Without any hesitation Evan dives in for the ‘kill’. A quick snap of his hips was all it took to have Ryan keening, he had directly hit Ryan’s g-spot. Ryan arched his back and screamed a moan in reaction, he didn’t expect the other to find it so quickly. Evan was in bliss for the moment as he felt the heat envelope him over and over. He pulled out slowly, dragging the friction out as long as he could and then with the tip barely out he plunges in _hard._ The more Evan hit that spot the more he had Ryan squirming and writhing underneath him. Ryan was rapidly becoming a panting mess on the bed. He may or may not regret provoking Evan’s wild side, he couldn’t really tell but he certainly got what he asked for.

                Evan went in for a kiss and also continued to fuck Ryan into the bed like he wanted to from the start. Ryan threw his arms around Evan’s neck and joined in the kiss, enthusiastically moving his hips to meet Evan’s powerful thrusts. His obscene moans and mewls got swallowed up, lips remain locked until both of them run out of air and are forced to separate. Evan lightly threads his fingers through brown locks making his partner tremble in his arms.

                “Why do you look so hot, all fucked up?” Evan questioned with a rough chuckle as he tugs on those soft tresses and plants butterfly kisses on Ryan’s sensitive neck.

                “Hah-…ah! Why do you look so hot in general?” Ryan responded back in between moans.

                Evan can’t help but kiss the guy again. After that short exchange Evan carries on with the rough pace. The next few minutes being filled with nothing but the sound of skin slapping against skin and muffled groans and moans littering the humid air around them. A time filled with lust, passion, and a flurry of ‘faster’ and ‘harder’ whispered into listening ears. How fortunate that the walls had no ears to hear the sounds nor eyes to see the occurring activity within the room.

                “Fuck Evan I’m close!” The brunette informed before a particularly obscene noise escaped him.

                One. Two. Three thrusts.

                “I’m cumm-ah! Evan what the fuck are you doing?!” Ryan whined. He was so close but Evan stopped him _again_!

                Evan gently grasped the base of Ryan’s weeping member, applying pressure that prevented him from cumming. “Not yet Ryan.”

                Evan seemed to get even faster as he continued to pound into Ryan’s abused twitching hole.

                “Ahn! E-evan! Let go!”

                But Evan didn’t listen, he kept going and going. The coil inside Ryan’s stomach wanted to snap but it couldn’t, the pressure inside just kept on building and building. Ryan seized Evan’s hand digging in with his nails, trying to make Evan let go but Evan had a steel grip on, he wouldn’t budge. Tears escaped his eyes, as the Canadian bastard hit his prostate again and again with deadly accuracy and without pause. All throughout the process Evan watched as Ryan fell apart right in front of him writhing, moaning, and soon begging. The pleasure rose up so high in his body that it was beginning to become painful.

                “P-please. Please. Please.” Ryan begged shamelessly, his voice broken, his throat raw from screaming. He felt something wet slide down his cheeks, he knew he may have looked pathetic right then but damn all decency, he needed to cum and he had to cum **now**.

                Evan smirked while he licked a trail from Ryan’s neck up to his ears. “Please what? I can’t hear you Babe.”

                Ryan cussed and pleaded, “Fuck! Evan, **please** let me come! ”

                “Good boy.” Evan praised and then commenced to pump and fuck Ryan at the same time, making the brunette bend into a beautiful arch. His toes curled and he panted, trying to catch his breath but all he could get were shallow gulps of air since each strong thrust punched it immediately right out of him. The coursing electric pleasure, and lack of air left him extremely lightheaded.

                “Cum for me.” Evan whispered softly into his ear and that did it.

                He screamed Evan’s name as the dam broke and everything came flooding through. The ring of muscles spasm around Evan’s throbbing member, clenching and unclenching. Ryan embraced Evan closely while he rode out his orgasm. Evan smashed their lips together as he too came undone, with a low groan he finally let go and just let pure ecstasy take him over. He switched to shallow thrusts as Ryan’s hole eagerly milked every drop. Ryan moaned into the kiss as he felt Evan’s cum fill him up.

                Evan stopped when the last drop had gone, he slowly pulled out, and then stayed still with his elbows propped on either side of Ryan. They both waited for a moment, the two of them panting to catch their stolen breath. Evan couldn’t deny that this was one of the best sex he’s had for a long time and it looked like Ryan enjoyed it too. He nuzzled the messy hair beneath him and placed a loving kiss right on Ryan’s temple without a second thought.

                Full. Ryan felt so full right now but he still felt like he needed something, he was searching for something. _Evan._ A voice inside his head spoke. Eyelids fluttered open when he felt soft lips graze his forehead.

                Brown met onyx black, and once again Evan couldn’t help but drown in those hazel pools, teasing and alluring, and yet so kind and inviting. That was exactly how he saw the owner of these beautiful eyes. From all their years playing together, without even seeing Ryan in person Evan had a glimpse of who Ryan was. His words, his cute antics, his kindness, and consideration. Evan hadn’t seen Ryan’s face then but he did see “ _Ryan”_ and all in all he was a marvelous person. He didn’t realize he was openly staring at the other but when he did, his heart may have just skipped a beat when he gathered that the other had caught him gaping.

                Why had Evan done that? Why did he kiss him in such an affectionate manner? Ryan questioned but his thoughts came to a halt when he looked into those black orbs. A warm feeling spread through his chest and that sensation kept on mounting till it overflowed like a cup with too much water. It continually grew and grew and Ryan could do nothing but take it all in. The emotion enclosed Ryan in a mysterious sense of something unknown, a feeling he’s never felt in his life. Was it belonging?

                Evan, this feeling, _everything_ that was happpening now felt so right and Ryan couldn’t help but wonder why. His heart skipped two beats when his brain eventually caught up to what he was doing.

                Both dorks were staring at each other in a way that anyone could tell what was going on if there were any witnesses around but sadly there weren’t and the two grown men were surprisingly dense at the moment. Luckily, one of them acted on his gut feeling and put out his hand to cup the other’s cheek. Without thinking Evan smiled sweetly at the stunned brunette and moved in for a slow languid kiss, closing his eyes. Ryan didn’t hesitate nor did he freeze, he received the kiss with stride and moved his lips in perfect sync with the other, eyelids naturally closing as well. Ryan placed his hand on top of Evan’s and squeezed gently.

                For a moment everything was fine.

                They separated and Evan lay on his side with a soft thud, Ryan wriggled around in order to face Evan. The latter wrapped his arms around Ryan and drew him close in a loose embrace following that up with placing the blanket over their bodies. The body heat radiating from their forms created a comforting warmth for both people, the blanket aiding with the heat’s preservation. Evan planted a quick kiss on Ryan’s nose and whispered, “How was it, Ry?”

                With the afterglow from the sensuous activity Ryan chuckled and had the courage to peck at Evan’s parted lips, “It was better than I expected.” Then added as an afterthought, “Thanks Evan.”

                “Aww. Really? No pet names or nicknames? And after all we’ve been through.” Evan pouted dramatically.

                Ryan smiled warmly then cutely huffed, “What do you want me to call you then?”

                A smirked tugged on those rosy lips and Evan responded with a purr, “How bout _Daddy?_ ”

                “Fuck off Evan.” The brunette had said but with no spite and instead with a merry laugh, his voice still hoarse from their activity.

                “But I’m still soft.” Evan stated innocently peering at Ryan.

                Ryan blushed and profusely defended, “I said fuck off not fuck me!”

                Evan continued as if not hearing Ryan speak, “But~ if you really want to we _could_ go again.”

                “Evan!”

                “Just ~ kidding.” Evan laughed openly and hugged the other even tighter.

                Ryan sighed, the earlier banter fading into the background, his eyes started to droop due to the amount of energy he spent. He curled nearer to Evan and breathed with satisfaction, maybe it was the effect of an amazing orgasm but it felt nice to be safely wrapped in someone’s arms. Even if it was just for once, it really felt nice.

\---------

                Evan finally felt Ryan’s body relax and his breathing eventually evened out. The Canadian spent quite an amount of time thinking about everything that’s happened, the most recurring thoughts were about Ryan and him. Various questions in his mind arose, doubt and confusion were common visitors as well but when he looked at Ryan’s peaceful sleeping face he could not stop that overwhelming feeling from rising up in his chest. Akin to a fountain with a never ending supply of water the warmth surrounded his entire being, caressing his soul and soothing his mind. An unconscious smile tugged on his lips and he sighed. He knew what was happening to him and there was that unpreventable worry and uncertainty on how things could go.

                Still, the opportunity had presented itself and it was up to him to make a decision. Brows scrunched up in thought, he still wasn’t sure. Evan stared at Ryan one last time before calming down and then placed one last kiss on Ohm’s forehead, whatever would happen next Evan was sure of one thing, he had found a treasure and he wasn’t planning to let it go anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *faints due to blood loss*
> 
> *gets revived*
> 
> *rereads this chapter*
> 
> *more nosebleed*
> 
> I’m dying! >.< Send help! 
> 
> [Anyway this was way more difficult to write than what I had imagined. 
> 
> Btw this is the longest chapter in this story yet xD. I honestly thought about stopping it midway through since I, myself, was blushing the WHOLE time while I was writing and editing it, thinking, “What the hell have I gotten myself into?!” Yet if I did cut it at the best part it would be such a cock blocker for everyone involved so I pushed through and here’s this piece of work made from all those silent squealing, fangirling moments, and eventual water breaks haha. ~~This pairing is gonna kill me one day I swear~~
> 
> (^-^ ‘) Also first time writing smut (lol first first fanfic and there’s already smut, awesome xp). Hope it was okay x) ]
> 
>   
>  -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it! A 100+ kudos everyone :D Thank you for all the support and lovely encouraging comments. I never thought this fic would get this far since the pairing is so rare but I'm glad to see how much it's grown and how many people are reading this. My greatest gratitude to you all <3  
> -Jhabois

**_“How’d he get here?“_ **

_“Malfunctions occurred in sector **–“**_

_“Still unrespons-“_

                Stirring awake Ryan blinked once to shake the heavy drowsiness away. He had heard voices earlier, neither of which belonged to him or Evan and that’s what woke him up. The thought of Evan triggered rapid flashes of their previous rendezvous and it had him jerking awake only for him to feel sharp pain lace up his lower back. A hiss escapes his lips and he brings a hand to put pressure on the affected area. When the pain begins to abate he forces his eyes to open, nothing but darkness meets his gaze. Everything immediately feels wrong, he had a suspicion that he was no longer in the bedroom with Evan. The cold hard floor he sat on could attest to that, although the sitting position he retained was growing uncomfortable by the second. He tried to stand up but the pain would flare up every time he attempted to use his legs, this made him curse in frustration.

                Sitting down and not being able to do anything wouldn’t do any good. He stopped for a moment to calm his scattered thoughts. In a situation like this you need a clear head to be able to think of feasible solutions. Acting without thinking could land you straight into death’s embrace. Now calm, Ryan began to think of what his first step should be and acted on it once he made a decision.

                Two hands groped through the air hoping to find something to use as support. Calloused hands met an icy flat surface that flowed smoothly like glass. It had no handle or gap in the wall he can grasp or properly hold on to in order to pull himself up. His hands follow the surface as far as his position would allow and he soon finds out that it curved in a familiar way. Ryan deduced that he was in a cylindrical prison due to the way it warped around him, he didn’t know if he could get out from the top but he’d take a shot at that when the pain is completely gone. He fumbled through the floor beneath him, finding nothing useful he reaches inside his pockets searching for something that he would be able to use.

                ‘Wait, pockets?!’

                The surprised man brought his hands back and felt his body. It appears, or in this case, it feels that he is finally wearing some appropriate clothes. Although his pockets were empty a short sleeve shirt and jeans were all it took for Ryan to be thankful yet, the happiness didn’t last. He still had to find a way to get out of this cage and he also needed to find Evan. He froze when he heard something clink and with no warning at all bright lights instantaneously flash before him making Ryan wince and shield his eyes.

                “ ** _It seems our unexpected visitor has awakened.”_** A distorted robotic voice declared monotonously.

                The brunette jerked his head to the direction of the speaker. There in front of him past the clear glass of his cylindrical prison was a person. He paused a bit when he observed the ‘person’ talking to him, his mouth fell agape when he realized that the person was _floating_. No, wait something was holding the person up. Hazel eyes took notice that the individual wore a metal mask with steel tendrils extending from the sides. The tentacles planted themselves on the floor due to four thin fingerlike extensions at the end of each appendage, holding the human upright which made it seem from afar as if the person was ‘floating’. One of the metal tentacles held a black cloth held tightly in its pincers, Ryan assumed that the clothing was used to cover this prison he was in. The mask itself had two glowing red slits that may have been the opening for the eyes and as a cliché _of course_ the stranger was wearing a white lab coat.

                Not at all intimidated Ryan slowly stood up, inwardly wincing at the throbbing pain but managing to face his captor without revealing his struggle. “Where’s Evan?” He didn’t know if what he was talking to was human or a robot but it did look more like a human with a mask and coat on.

                **_“I’m surprised. Most people would ask common questions such as ‘Where am I?’, ‘Who are you?’ and the like but you are the first one to inquire about your friend’s wellbeing before your own. This is quite interesting.”_**

Ryan scowled, he felt a strange vibe radiating from this guy and it forced him to keep his defenses up.

                **_“To answer your question your “friend” is still in the game, as should you but there has been a_** _complication. **Don’t worry you’ll be back in the game in no time, Mace will fix the problem within minutes.”**_

                The octopus stepped aside and gestured to a man sitting in front of large computer screen with multiple windows displayed. He couldn’t see that far to read what was on the screen but he could see “Mace.” Just like octopus guy, Mace was wearing a white lab coat but he didn’t have a crazy mask on and he seemed pretty ordinary. Ryan could only see his wavy blonde hair from where he stood and it appeared that Mace was extremely focused with punching keys faster than he had seen anyone type. The man didn’t even stir or stop when his name was mentioned. Scanning the room hazel eyes landed on a peculiar sight, ten huge monitors were placed in a row beside each other with Mace currently working on one of them. Every screen had multiple windows open with various images, videos, and codes displayed in a disorganized fashion. There was no doubt in his mind that these were the people responsible for the abduction, but what was their purpose? Why were they doing this? Ryan dwelled on the questions for one bit before a voice interrupted his thoughts.

**_“I know what you’re thinking. ‘Why are they doing this? What do they plan to do with this?’ “_ **

                Ryan maintained his poker face not showing any indication whether to confirm or disprove his captor’s assumption. But it seems as if the octopus is confident that it was precisely correct.

**_“To save time I’ll just tell you.”_ **

                Ryan’s ears perked up but his sharp eyes also caught a slight pause in Mace’s movement. However, within a split second the blonde returned to his intense typing; the slight action made Ryan very curious.

                **_“But then again why should I tell you?”_** A dark chuckle emanated from the mask and turned away, back facing Ryan.

                No answer came from the brunette, Ryan knew he was just being toyed with so instead of giving a verbal answer he just continues to frown. Although he did know the octopus had a point, there was no reason for them to tell him what their purpose is. He is just a tool, a disposable piece they can easily throw away. Instead of lingering on wondering why they were doing this, it was more productive to find out a way to escape instead. Evan was right, it didn’t matter how this was happening or why since the most important issue is escaping.

                He already saw that the top of the cylinder is perfectly sealed so he can’t go out that way. Letting his eyes wander across more unexplored space he observed the entire setup of the room. The room could approximately fit two eight wheeler trucks in it as an estimation but most of the space had been taken up by desks and large shelves. Millions of tools, scrap metal, and wires decorated the tables and shelves, others no longer having extra space on the furniture were placed on the floor. That must’ve been why the octopus needed his mask, the room was a complete mess with no foot room at all. However, the thing that was a bit concerning was the lack of doors, there were absolutely no doors in this room. It was a giant room with windows covered by thick curtains, no doors, and bright lights strategically placed on the ceiling for efficient lighting. Ryan thought that they must’ve hidden the doors behind something but if they were going to return him to the game it was pointless to know where the doors were so he continued to look.

                His container was placed right at the middle of the very back wall with the computers placed on the far wall across from him. He found that there were also cylindrical prisons aside from his own. He looked to his left and saw two empty cylinders but as he glanced to the right something unexpected caught his eye making him shout in anger, “What the fuck did you do to my friends?!” Six feet from him, Delirious and Nogla were in separate containers and they seem to be unconscious.

                The octopus didn’t respond to the sudden outburst and instead seemed to focus on the flashing screens of the numerous computers.

                “I’m talking to you, you fucking octopus!”

                Ryan expected a reaction of anger but he didn’t foresee a blast of jovial laughter. He furrowed his brows and looked at Mace who was currently laughing his ass off.

                “ _Octopus_! He called you an octopus!” Mace forces out in between each guffaw as he points at the octopus, laughter unbidden and abundant.

                Now Ryan could clearly see Mace’s face; aside from the fluffy golden hair he had a handsomely chiseled jaw and electric blue eyes that sparkled when he laughed. He reminded Ryan of Bryce in some strange way.

                **_“Mace shouldn’t you be doing something right now?”_**

Mace continues laughing before Octopus’ red eyes literally flashed brighter.

                “Sorry, sorry. It’s just so amusing.” Mace says taking deep breaths then swiveled his chair back and immediately resumed his job still sniggering.

                The octopus turns slowly to face Ryan not at all affected by the silly nickname. **_“Call me whatever you like but if you want to ask questions, you better ask politely or_** _else **.”**_

                A nasty comeback was lying at the tip of his tongue but Ryan had to bite it back. Who knows what they could do to his friends. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself and asked with forced politeness, “May I know what you did to my friends, oh mighty _octopus_?” He just could not stop the sass.

                Mace stifles a chuckle at the last part.

                Octopus stands still for a moment before commanding the tentacles to move. Seeing Octopus move Ryan thought that the tentacles moved more like spider legs than squiggly tendrils. Stopping in front of a computer Octopus quickly types in something before looking back at Ryan and declaring, **_“Why don’t you go and find out?”_** With a press of a button the cylinder prison whirs to life sending Ryan through another dizzy ride of topsy-turvy transportation. The brunette shouts but it was too late.

                Once Ryan disappeared Mace faces his agitated co-worker and comments, “You’re lucky I finished fixing the code before you pressed the button. If I was one second late he would’ve been lost.”

                The other replies coldly, **_“I was counting on it.”_**

                Mace shrugs and watches as his partner moves to the farthest table in the room to work on the latest prototype. The blonde looks at the other two cylinders that contained two sleeping figures before a beep from his computer alerts him of a notification. A malevolent smile reaches his lips and a look behind those sapphire eyes flash for the swiftest of moments.

                “Looks like the game’s about to begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

                Ryan woke up but this time he was in a very comfortable bed enveloped in the warm embrace of the soft blanket.

                “Morning sunshine.” A smiling Evan greeted as he placed a light kiss on Ryan’s cheek. This action surprised Ryan for a bit before he gathered his wits and replied a groggy, “Good morning.”

                The brunette blinked at the plain ceiling and spaced out for a few seconds. He thought about what he had just gone through and whether he should tell Evan or not. Realizing that Evan was staring at him his brain caught up with his body’s condition. He was naked and in bed with Evan laying on his stomach, next to him and looking at him, pretty much the definition of comfortable. Recognizing this fact caused his face to warm up and he unconsciously brought the blanket higher, covering his body up to his abdomen.

                “Still strange huh?” Evan asked while gazing at Ryan’s reddening face, knowing full well what the other was thinking.

                “Y-yeah.” Ryan stuttered.

                “Good news though, a set of clothes appeared while you were sleeping. It’s enough for only one person though.”

                The brunette paused. “You wanna take half?” Ryan suggested, meaning to say that one of them will get the pants while the other will have the shirt.

                “Nah. It must be for you since I have to find my clothes around the house remember?”

                “R-right.”

                “By the way I tested the doors again this morning and only one of them opened. It’s the bathroom and everything’s working fine. There’s some soap, shampoo, and towels in there too.” Evan paused before continuing, “I already took a bath by the way so you can go next.”

                The way this felt so domestic made him flush brighter. This was the aftermath that Ryan had been dreading to face. He didn’t know how to approach and respond to Evan now. Where did they stand? Are they still friends or are they more than that? Should they just call it a “onetime” thing and then forget it ever happened? Ryan had considered this option a dozen times but there was an unexpected ache inside his chest whenever he thought about it meaning nothing. Amongst his jumbled thoughts however, the image of Delirious and Nogla wrenched him out of his reverie and he mentally slapped himself.

                There were more important things that he had to think about, like what had happened in that crazy room. Although Ryan had to question if it really happened or was that just a dream. Ryan couldn’t understand. What was the purpose of trapping them in a game? What were they really after? He shouldn’t have sassed like that. Maybe he could’ve found out more information if he did what the octopus said and just asked politely? Or maybe he wouldn’t have found out anything at all. But it is still weird that they are providing everything for them now, change of clothes, sufficient hygiene items, and a shower. **_Why?_ ** Those numerous thoughts made his head hurt so he gave up and sighed.

                “I have to tell you something.” In the end Ryan chose to tell Evan what happened since he was convinced it wasn’t a dream.

                The raven haired man turned towards Ryan with curiosity before a smirk touched his lips and he presumed, “Wait. Let me guess. You’re finally going to confess your feelings for me.”

                “W-wa…huh? What? _No_!” Ryan blatantly denied.

                “It’s okay Ryan no need to be shy.” Evan cooed teasingly.

                “Evan!” Ryan covered his blushing face and groaned.

                “Just playing with ya. What is it?”

                Finally, Ryan exhaled and relayed everything that had happened, eyes trained on the ceiling while doing so. Evan propped on his elbow and listened intently, soaking up the new information like a sponge though his face remained unreadable throughout the entire ordeal. After Ryan finished saying everything he glanced at Evan expecting a question from the other.

                Instead of asking a question Evan scolded the older, “You’re lucky that you’re safe. What if they did something horrible to you?” The concern was evident in his voice.

                Ryan blushed at the reproach and meekly apologized. He knew what he did was stupid but he couldn’t control what he said, it just happened. Yet, he didn’t expect Evan to react the way he did.

                After hearing Ryan’s apology Evan sighs…well what mattered is that Ryan’s safe now. He couldn’t help but nag though, “Next time be more careful.”

                Ryan could only nod. Despite it all Ryan couldn’t deny that having someone care and worry about you felt pleasant. No one expressed their concern for him like this before and it surprised him. A warm feeling came from within and he embraced it for all it was worth.

                Evan notices that Ryan had gone really quiet so to lighten up the mood he smiles softly and ends up chuckling a bit at the nickname Ryan gave the peculiar person. “So Octopus huh?”

                Feeling that the other wasn’t upset anymore Ryan adds with a smile, “Well it suits ‘em doesn’t it?”

                Evan snorts before asking, “Anyway, how did Delirious and Nogla look? Were they injured?”

                “From what I’ve seen they were just unconscious. No signs of cuts or bruises.”

                “That’s good.”

                “Yeah but who knows what they could’ve done to Delirious and Nogla.”

                A sharp beep interrupted the conversation and both men looked at the huge textbox that just appeared.

                Evan stated, “I guess we’re going to find out.”

                There in bold black letters the list of players were presented with Delirious and Nogla’s name written as clear as daylight with Ryan and Evan’s name as well. Delirious’ name was beside the husband icon and Daithi’s name was next to the dog. It was indeed listed as their exact roles before they were transported into the game. Evan briefly wonders if the two had to fulfill the roles as well before this textbox appeared. Aside from the list of names a button was stuck on the bottom containing the word “Start.”

                Being the quick thinker Evan wasted no time and sat up having only his black boxers on. Figuring that the game only starts once they press the button he suggested that Ryan should clean up first before they start. With his current state Ryan readily agreed, eager to get some clothes on.

                “Maybe you want me to join in?” Evan inquired with a teasing tone while raising a brow suggestively.

                Ryan squawked a firm ‘no’ and tried to sit up, unfortunately he is instantaneously reminded that the pain was still there, with a hiss he’s forced to lay back down.

                “Shit, Ryan what’s wrong?” Evan hurriedly drew nearer, sitting next to Ryan’s pained form.

                Ryan bites his lip, embarrassed to tell Evan his problem.

                A spark of recognition zips through Evan’s mind; fortunately the Canadian quickly figures out the problem and sets out to fix it.

                “Ryan turn around.”

                “What?” The brunette asks but Evan was already heading to the bathroom.

                When Evan got back he was holding a bottle of something in his hand.

                “Evan, what’s that?” Ryan asks a bit curious.

                “Coconut oil.” Evan answers and takes a seat. Once more he asks Ryan to turn around.

                Although clueless as to what his friend was going to do Ryan obeyed and rolled over to lay down on his stomach, the ache still there.

                “Don’t worry I’m just going to give you a massage to fix that back ache.” Evan informed while he lowered the blanket till it only covered up to Ryan’s butt.

                “Is this necessary?” Ryan asked, grabbing a pillow to rest his face on.

                “Do you want to play the game while limping?”

                “No.”

                “Well then relax and let me help you.” It was the least he could do, after all he was the reason why Ryan was in pain in the first place and guilt was probing him to take action.

                “Fine.” Ryan gave in.

                Evan smiled and leaned close to Ryan’s ear. “Let me take care of you.”

                Ryan bit his lip and silently nodded, his heart beating a bit faster for some unknown reason. He hugged the soft pillow and made himself comfortable, hoping that his budding blush was completely hidden from his friend.

                Evan poured a generous amount on his hand, warming the clear liquid before smearing it on Ryan’s lower back. The oil made it easier to knead the knotted muscles. He could feel Ryan’s muscles twitch underneath his touch. By means of his acceptable knowledge on massaging he applies pressure on the area near the spine right above Ryan’s ass. His thumbs press downwards using the appropriate amount of pressure before dragging his thumbs to the side. Evan repeats the action several times before moving up and doing the same actions. Ryan groans when Evan touches a sensitive spot, Evan focuses on taking care of that specific area through massaging techniques he’s been taught as a kid until he hears Ryan sigh appreciatively. Looks like those numerous times of getting injured and having to take care of it himself paid off. The tense muscles basically turned into putty under Evan’s skilled ministrations.

                As Ryan relaxed with each passing minute the pain was starting to fade bit by bit. Thinking about it now, it felt like they were a married couple, or simply a couple at least with the way Evan took care of him like a doting boyfriend. However, Ryan didn’t want to overthink things, most of the times he did that it didn’t end well. There were memories from the past that resurfaced in his hazy mind but Ryan forcibly pushed them back. He didn’t need any reminders of _that_ right now.

                ‘He’s just helping you because you’re his friend.’ That’s right they were friends and friends of course help each other, Ryan reminded himself over and over before his body decided that it needed more rest, he began nodding to sleep. The massage was doing so well to help him unwind that he ended up taking another trip to dream land.

                While the other fell asleep Evan continued to unknot the remaining bundles of muscles. After that he stops and drapes the blanket higher to cover Ryan up to his neck. A few strands of wayward hair fell over Ryan’s forehead when the sleeping man turned his head to the side. Tempted to brush them away Evan stopped his reaching hand and mentally scolded himself.

                ‘What am I doing?’

                He had acted without thinking too many times now for his own liking. Teasing the other, kissing him right after he woke up, and now this. Something about Ryan just did that to him, it made him act on instinct. It felt simply…natural. He wanted to take care of the guy, to protect him, to make him happy and be the one to…make him smile. Eyes looked back to the napping guy and Evan’s heart beat even faster.

                Like a shifty assassin roaming in the dark night love does the same. You will not spot it when it approaches but once it hits you, it’s too late and by the time you realize what happened you’re already too far gone. 

                ‘Shit.’ Evan cursed. He’d fallen and this time he’d fallen **extremely** so. Running a hand through his hair he reasons with himself. A battle within him ensues for several minutes before he at last nods to himself, making a vow in his mind that only he knows and only he is witness to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	8. Chapter8

                Ryan awakes with a start and immediately sits up looking around. Evan sat right beside him a bit startled by the man’s abrupt awakening.

                “Fuck, how long was I asleep?” Ryan asked in panic, their friends could be in trouble and here he was sleeping like a pretty princess.

                “Calm down Ryan. It’s fine I didn’t press the start button yet. And I can’t tell how long you were out since there aren’t any clocks around here.” Evan calmly explained, trying to get the other to chill out.

                “Shit sorry. I’m really sorry.” An extremely apologetic look plastered on the disheveled brunette’s face, hand reaching over to squeeze his arm and eyes shifting downwards.

                “For what?” Evan was honestly confused by his friend’s apology.

                Ryan kept looking down and mumbled, “It’s just that Delirious and Nogla are out there and they might be in some kind of trouble and-“

                Evan had caught what the other was saying and upon understanding what the other was apologizing for he readily cut Ryan off, “Ryan I’m sure they’re fine. The goal of the game is to let us play and fight for the win. Since we haven’t pressed the button the game’s not started yet so they’re probably waiting in a room like we are. Besides you needed the rest anyway.” He paused when he saw Ryan absorb what he had just said, after a few seconds he then inquired, “How’s your back?”

                Finally understanding what Evan told him about their other friends he sighs and decides that maybe they _were_ waiting just like Evan and him. Once more Evan had become his voice of reason and Ryan was grateful for that. All of the strange events had him overanalyzing and overreacting again, emotions being high strung and all, so it was a gift that Evan was here with him. To answer Evan’s question he attempted to straighten his posture and noticed, with gratefulness that the pain was gone. “I-it’s completely fine…Thanks.”

                Evan smiled softly and ruffled Ryan’s messy bed hair. “No problem little rabbit.”

                “Hey!” Ryan blushed at the treatment and childish nickname.

                “Anyway the bath’s been waiting for you. After you take a bath let’s discuss our strategy.”

                Ryan nodded and grabbed the blanket before standing up. The blanket acted as a covering for Ryan’s naked physique. Just because they’d done it didn’t mean that Ryan was comfortable walking around with his bare ass exposed. Actually, the fact that they did it made him want to cover up even more.

                “At least give me a show before you go take a shower.” Evan teased.

                The remark made Ryan blush but he only responded by flipping Evan off. He hurriedly entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him making sure it was locked.

                Evan chuckled afterwards but after a while his countenance turned back to its original trance before Ryan woke up. Despite his jokes he was actually taking things pretty seriously. So while Ryan had slept he took time to review the given rules inside his mind and discovered a few things. Now that four of them were in the same game did that mean that only two of them could escape this round since they had to “win” in order to go back to the real world? If so, the losing team has to keep playing the game, presumably with other players until they finally snatch a win too. Soon other probabilities popped up making him fall into deep thought.

                With those possible outcomes he predicted other plausible options they had available and organized them in a mental list. He could be tactical when he wanted to and it was extremely useful in their current situation. He already had a plan in mind but he still had to discuss things with Ryan. Staring at the floating textbox he hoped his assumption was correct and that his other friends were truly fine.

\-------

                Warm water cascaded down Ryan’s body, steam rising up to the ceiling while he took his bath with practiced ease. Due to the result of showering being a minimal task Ryan’s brain had taken the moment to finally think. A jumble of thoughts, plans, and mostly confusion raged through his mind, he had to fix his line of thinking before he went out. Failing to do so would definitely lead to clumsy movement, delayed decisions, and more mistakes. If this was truly a game he had no doubt that they would be out by now, however, this wasn’t _just_ a game and what’s worse is that two other people close to him were trapped in it as well. The pressure of getting any one of them trapped here forever had weighed heavily on his mind and it only created more stress.

_‘Stop overthinking.’_

                Previously he had to scold himself with this phrase once or twice but it seems to be occurring more often, especially with the “trapped in a game” fiasco. It was pointless to overthink since it caused more stress and panic than wanted. However, in a quick moment his more sensible side spoke up, directly tackling the problem’s source. Eyes suddenly open and Ryan stares at the water draining on the floor. Something just popped inside his head, a shocking revelation. _‘You’re **not** alone._ ’

                He was so focused on stopping himself from overthinking that he had completely overlooked the real cause of his troubles. The main problem wasn’t his over active mind or his worries, it was the masked idea seared into his mind that he was working **alone**. This was what made the weight of the situation press down on his body causing all that overthinking.

                Thoughts of:

                _He had to do something._

_He had to help his friends._

_He should find a way to let them escape._

_**He** \- _

                All his life he had done many things by himself. It was just a part of growing up to be a “responsible and mature” adult, you had to be able to carry your own weight and do things by yourself. This was true and he had not failed to successfully achieve this “human outlook” but it wasn’t easy and the price he paid may have been of heavier weight than what he gained.

                Nineteen years of age and he had no choice but to leave home to make a life for himself and by himself.

                He finally found an okay job after living in the streets for months, by himself

                He got a temporary apartment by himself.

                He worked for his college tuition and apartment bills by _himself_.

                All those years till now he had no one to count on but **_himself_**.

                In obtaining and building that stable foundation of independence and self-reliance that the world “requires” he had tragically lost something in the process. He had never felt the sense of trust and security that others have had in their lives. He didn’t have supportive parents who he could readily run to when times got rough, he just had to toughen up. He couldn’t ask anyone for help when he had no cash to spend because he had to work for his own keep. On and on the cycle went but with one common theme: No one will help you except yourself.

                And although he was a person who would easily give up everything or anything for people he cared for, no one had ever done the same for him. For his whole life he had no one he could lean on, no shoulder to cry on, no ear willing to listen and no hands ready to lend help at any moment. When he fell there was no one to help him up, he had to grind his teeth together, work through the pain, and just keep moving forward. He was **alone** , in bad times _and_ in good times, which was probably what hurt the most too.

                Thus, it’s no surprise that when things happen to him Ryan feels obligated to fix it by himself. He’s so used to dealing with it solo that he doesn’t know how to react when someone finally helps him. But at long last the voice inside his mind spoke to him and made him realize that he didn’t need to carry the heavy burden on his shoulders all by himself. He didn’t need to be the lone man keeping the whole world afloat.

                He wasn’t alone.

                Who was he kidding, ever since he’d started his YouTube channel he wasn’t alone anymore. He had the support of his subscribers and followers. He gained friends that cared and were more than willing to be there for him or fight for him if need be. Luke, Jonathan, Bryce, Craig, David, Lui, Brock, Brian, Anthony, Tyler, Scotty, Marcel, John, Smitty, of course Evan, and so many other people who he met, had laughed with, raged with, spent time with, goofed off with, and just lived life with.

                The emotions hit him hard. Tears escaped his closed eyes but mingled right away with the water from the shower. He clasped a hand around his mouth to silence the sobs as he leaned heavily on the cool tiles. Everything finally sinks in and he couldn’t stop the tears but he wouldn’t stop the huge grin he had on his face either.

                He was not alone, he’d never be, not anymore.

                With a light heart and zest, Ryan looked forward with a brand new perspective. They were all going to make it out of this and he’d do everything he could to make that happen; yet he wouldn’t achieve this by himself, they will achieve it all _together_.

                But, there are still a number of things he has to consider and think about.

\-------

                Evan was casually laying down on the bed when at last Ryan came out of the shower fully clothed in a casual gray shirt and sweatpants.

                “Ryan I think we need to let them win.” Evan went straight to the point, no hesitation involved; eyes trained on the ceiling. It wasn’t a matter of hitting around the bush anymore nor has it ever been. It was about just taking that shot as bluntly as he could, hoping Ryan would be on the same boat.

                Not at all surprised by Evan’s statement Ryan nodded and agreed, towel on his head, hand drying the remnants of water clinging to his hair. “Yeah I think so too.”

                “Wait you do?” Evan asked in shock, he thought Ryan would at least ask why. His eyes quickly snapping to Ryan’s general direction.

                “I’ve thought about it while I took a bath. Since only one of two teams can win I’d rather send them both back as soon as possible than go back and start worrying if they’ll make it out or not.” Ryan explained while he watched the gigantic levitating textbox looming over them, as if in a position of mocking them both.

                Getting over his previous shock Evan clears his throat and resumes his insistent staring contest with the white ceiling. Responding in a calmer voice. “I’m glad we’re on the same boat…” A pause interrupts his speech but he continues nonetheless, “-but there’s also a chance we’ll get separated in the game after this round.”

                “Like we’ll be in opposing teams?” Ryan easily catching up.

                “Yeah.” Then Evan added albeit with some hesitation, “There’s also a chance we have to ‘fulfill the role’ again.”

                This is what made Ryan’s eyes widen and he cursed, he hadn’t thought about that. Evan let the new information sink in before he looked at Ryan with eyes indirectly asking the unasked question, ‘Are you still willing to let them win?’

                Ryan closed his eyes and answered honestly, “I definitely want them to win now.” Even if it meant he’d either fuck or be fucked by a stranger in the next game he would rather have it be him than his friends.

                “We’ll explain the situation to Nogla and Delirious when they get here.”

                “How do we deliberately lose though?” Ryan asked, forcing himself to forget the anxiety of possibly getting separated and having to have intercourse with a stranger. The main goal now was to get as many of them out of here as soon as possible.

                “In order to win they have to defeat the lover right?”

After Ryan nodded Evan continued, “Then it’s easy I’ll just walk up to Delirious and ask him to punch me till the health bar empties.”

                The plan was simple enough but…“Wait what if you-” Ryan cut himself off. He hadn’t considered those things yet.

                Evan grinned, touched by Ryan’s worry for his safety, “Thanks for the concern Ryan but don’t worry the rules did say we can restart.”

                “So we can…start over as many times as we’d like.” Ryan restates, widened eyes look at Evan.

                Evan nodded.

                Ryan inhaled deeply before sighing harshly. This was the final time to decide on what to do. Tension reminding him that this wasn’t a game. However, regardless of the uncertainty of what would happen afterwards all that Ryan had in mind was his friends’ safety and freedom. “Okay, I’m ready.”

                Evan smiled and replied, “Let’s do this.” He stuck out his hand for a fist bump which Ryan gladly returned, a matching smile on his face.

                They went to the giant textbox and pressed the start button at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this might not be related to the fic but I just wanted to say to people who’ve felt alone or are definitely alone with the whole world seemingly against them, 
> 
> “Just keep going. Keep living. Although everything’s dark and hopeless there’s always the sun shining behind those dark clouds. Never give up. It's gonna get better.
> 
> You’re not truly alone. No one is. And I know how you must’ve heard this a thousand times before but it only becomes true to you if you believe it is. No one can change how you think except for yourself. It’s in how we see things that can totally change how we feel about the situation and it can also make things better. It’s not going to be easy but let’s be honest life never was and it never will be. 
> 
> And if you’re thinking that no one will ever be willing to be with you, you’re wrong. Someone will love to be with you and maybe some people already are, you just don’t notice. But if you still think it won’t happen then maybe just be that person for other people. Be the shoulder they can lean on, be the person who they can talk to, and be the person who they’d trust. It’s not a given but maybe then you can finally find the people who’d be willing to do the same for you. I mean no one can gain anything without giving something up first right?”
> 
> Well I may have just rambled on for some people but I just wanted to get this out there. Hope I made some sense. Everyone have a great day :)
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

                The textbox disappeared after they pressed the button but nothing around them seemed to change. That is until Evan saw a red heart appear on the upper right corner of his vision, this was the health bar. Right below it was the number of clothes he had to find, currently it was 0/2. Then a row of boxes was neatly placed at the bottom, this was his storage.

                “Ryan do you see this?” Evan pointed at the things he saw.

                “See what?” The brunette squinted at what Evan was pointing at but he saw nothing.

                “I don’t see anything Evan.”

                “I can see my health bar, the storage boxes, and the objective.”

                “That’s really cool.” Brown eyebrows shot up, that was certainly a nifty addition to the “gaming experience.” Although they were trapped in here without their consent it can’t hurt to admire how much awesome things those geniuses have come up with and applied into the game, too bad they were using it to mess with people’s lives. It was such a waste of talent.

                “Anyway it doesn’t really matter now since we’re gonna lose this round but it is really rad.”

                Ryan agreed, “Sure is. They’re really trying to make it like the game huh?”

                “Like a game but with their own sick twists in it.” Evan still remembered the idiotic conditions of having to ‘fulfill the roles.’

                “Damn straight.”

                The first thing they did was to try the doors and thankfully they were finally able to open them.

                Evan looked around the hallway filled with many other doors before telling Ryan, “I’ll go look for my clothes just to cover up.” As much as he was comfortable with his physique having covering would be more comfortable and less awkward for everyone involved as well.

                “Sure thing. I’ll go and meet up with Delirious and Nogla to see how they’re doing.”

                “Yeah, I’ll meet you guys down stairs near the first staircase.” Evan exited the room first before Ryan followed. The brunette opened the door and headed for the main staircase while Evan walked off into a different direction, mentally going through which parts of the house the clothing had commonly spawned at when they played the game with their friends.

                Once Evan opened the first door he was surprised to find an acceptable sized gym right there. It had spanned two rooms and it had two doors leading to it from the hallway. Evan was impressed by the number of gym equipment that was present and how complete it was, from weights, treadmills, yoga mats, cardio equipment, a large T.V. screen to play workout videos on, and boxing equipment. This was a sweet workout station, one wouldn’t even need to go out to exercise they could just stay here. He would have remained a bit longer but this wasn’t the time to have a leisure stroll around the house. Although it was _weird_ that this room existed, there weren’t any rooms like these last time they played. What were those psychos up to know?

                Evan became curious but not enough to deter him from setting out to complete his goal. Once he cleared the room out, he left the gym room and entered the door across from it. Surprisingly it was another new room that he hadn’t seen in the game. The unique thing about this room was that it was obviously designed as a gaming room. What caught his eye was the unreasonable amount of teddy bears scattered across the premises. There were two shelves in the back filled with an assortment of game related collectibles, board games, and more teddy bears.  A couch with teddy bear cushions and a plain coffee table was also there but the computer was the main attraction inside the room. The setup was amazingly furnished and neatly arranged with three monitors displayed beside each other. Before he could ogle he proceeded to look around for his clothes first.

                Luckily the blue pants, shirt, and shoes were all exposed right on the floor, which was definitely not how the game worked. This was too convenient and too easy to find. Was this another twist they applied to the game? He wasn’t sure but he did need to look for more clues. After he dressed up he decided to look around the room for a little bit, the next thing he found rang the alarm bells in his head.

\--------

                When Ryan entered the open hallway the stairs greeted him but he had a strange feeling that things were different for some reason. The house felt smaller than it appeared when they were playing the game. Maybe it felt different because he was experiencing the game first hand? Sensing that he was once again thinking too much over something simple Ryan sighed and headed down.

                The moment Ryan started to walk down those steps he was a bit stunned by what he saw. Below him the first floor didn’t look like how it was in the game. Instead of an open space with doors to the left and right there was a huge living room to the right side and an open kitchen on the left. This was suspicious, why did they need to remodel the interior of the house? It would certainly not affect the gameplay in any way right?

                 Also it looks like Delirious and Nogla weren’t here yet. Curious, he rushed down the remaining flight of steps and headed to the living room. It had an antique brick fireplace and two loveseats with a couch in between facing the unlit hearth. A brown coffee table sat at the center of it all and a flat screen T.V. stood, firmly bolted on a fixed shelf on the left of the fireplace. It was getting highly suspicious but in a way the atmosphere around the room was strangely cozy. Things just got stranger when he explored the new setting with wide eyes.

                “What. The. Fuck.”

                His reaction was completely understandable in his current situation. Seeing that a huge portrait of him and someone else neatly hung above the hearth, available for anyone and everyone who entered to see. Both of them were wearing fancy tuxedoes. In the picture he was wearing a gray tuxedo that surprisingly complemented his body and overall appearance while he stood, arm linked with a person he’d never seen before. The stranger wore a blue tux that he’d admit went well with his pale complexion and baby blue eyes. Furthermore he had short black hair, was a bit taller than Ryan, and sported a mischievous smile. He had a unique physique that could be described as lean but still muscular, at least from what the picture showed. It was their close proximity with each other that had perturbed him a bit though.

                Ryan did not remember taking this picture at all, and that’s what bothered him most. Could it have been edited? No, Ryan had never even posted any full body pictures of himself at all, much less with that pose and smile. It was completely baffling that those creeps would go this far to create a realistic picture of him and this guy. He took a step closer, it felt weird for him to stare at a picture of himself that he’s never taken before, it was like finding a stalker’s stash of photos that he’s taken of you. The whole thing was on a whole new level of disturbing and creepy.

                Although when he truly observed, he noticed how genuine his own smile was in the photo, both of their smiles were quite genuine actually. It made their faces glow brightly, not literally but they definitely radiated _happiness_ , a happiness that could not be faked, it was true **joy**. Those creeps couldn’t have edited this, it appeared so real. Yet, Ryan knew it **_wasn’t_** real.

                Another small detail caught Ryan’s attention, this was the fact that truly shocked him beyond belief. He and the stranger were wearing matching golden rings!

                This couldn’t be possible. Hazel eyes scanned around the room searching for an explanation, a _sensible_ explanation. Landing his sight on the shelf the T.V. stood on, he hurriedly made his way there. There were bound to be some answers here. Luckily, he didn’t need to look far to find something. Most of the shelf’s boxed compartments were filled with stacks of CD’s, a CD player, an Xbox, two controllers, and more framed pictures of him and the blue-eyed man.

                He kneeled down to observe the pictures; there were three in total. Two were pictures of him and the stranger posing by themselves, the first one taken at an amusement park while the other was a collage of photos from those cheap photo booths one can simply get at a carnival. The first two were enough to pass as normal photos but it was the third one that had him falling into confusion once more.

                It was a _proposal_ picture.

                It was taken during night time at a bridge overlooking a sparkling crystal lake. Lit candles placed in between the posts of the whole bridge, acted as a source of lighting with the silvery rays of the full moon making a beautiful distinction with the darkness. Hues of red, orange, yellow, and silver radiated and illuminated the area, causing a myriad of shadows to dance and weave alongside the colors. It set a very romantic mood and the scenery was breathtaking. The stranger was facing Ryan, kneeling on one knee while holding out a teddy bear which had a black box containing the ring in its paws. Elegant letterings printed on the bottom of the picture caught his eye.

                _“Will you be the teddy bear to my delirious heart?”_

                What the hell was this?

                Keys clinking disrupted Ryan from his stunned state.

                He heard a voice.

_“Bust through the door like I own the place!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

                “Oh wait, I do own the place.” The man who just entered told himself, familiar laughter filling Ryan’s ears.

                “Honey I’m home.” The man hollered while a medium-sized brown dog hastily bounded into the room, entering at the same time he did. It was barking happily at him.

                He knelt down and pet the dog energetically. “Aww, did you miss me Nogla? Well, I missed you too. Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy?”

                His coos made the dog bark once more, doing a cute roll on the floor before going back to the stranger who in turn hugged the dog with complete disregard for his occupational attire.

                Ryan stood frozen kneeling on his spot like a deer in the headlights. That voice, that laugh…there was no doubt about it, this was **Delirious** , his friend, his gaming buddy, and now his… _husband_?

                _And Nogla was a **real** **dog**?!_

                He was startled when his face was suddenly full of fur. “Ack!” His body fell over due to the weight of the dog that tackled him. A wet tongue licked his face over and over, leaving a sticky trail on his face. “Ew, stop!”

                Despite the weirdness of it all Ryan couldn’t stop himself from laughing, the way the dog reacted was similar to how Buddy would act whenever Ryan came home after going somewhere. He held out his hands to shield his face from the hyperactive dog.

                “Woah, woah there doggy. No one kisses Mommy except Daddy.” Jonathan scolded while he dragged Nogla away from Ryan, the pup barking with disapproval.

                Wait, what? Ryan could only watch as Jonathan picked up a ball and threw it outside the main door. Nogla de dog instantly rushed for the toy with pure glee and Jonathan slyly closed the door right after Nogla went outside.

                “Stupid mutt.” His friend snickered jokingly, laughing to himself. Of course he didn’t really mean it, he really loved that dog. But Ryan will always be number one in his heart. He dusted himself to rid of the fur that stuck to his clothes before he went to help Ryan off the ground with that same mischievous smile plastered on his face.

                Once Ryan was on his feet Jonathan stepped closer to the other. Staring into Ryan’s eyes with adoration the blue eyed man states, “Hey Ry. Missed you.”

                With that he wraps his hand around Ryan’s slim waist bringing him impeccably close. Pretty soon Ryan was engulfed in a warm embrace. The lavender scent of fabric conditioner mixing with the smell of sweat emanated from Jonathan; surprisingly bringing comfort to Ryan, even though that was clearly a weird combination. Jonathan notices that Ryan used the cherry shampoo that he gave as a gift, he couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face. He was happy that his gifts were being used by his loved one. Meanwhile, the brunette in his arms could not be more confused or flustered, a blush starting form on his pale cheeks.

                Slowly withdrawing Jonathan stares into Ryan’s eyes, gently cups Ryan’s cheek then, without hesitation, leans in to kiss those soft lips. Warm lips meet chapped ones, hazel eyes widen but Ryan couldn’t move a single muscle due to the immediate shock. His arms awkwardly glued to his side yet they easily moved when Jonathan guided his hands to rest on broad muscular shoulders.

                 Jonathan felt the tension leave his body the moment their lips met. When was the last time that he truly made out with his precious Ryan? Quality time with just the two of them, preferably in a warm cozy bed with Ryan flush beneath him. He felt bad because he hadn’t gone home that much for the past two weeks since work has been killing him but now that he was home he’d make the best out of it, for the both of them.

                Jonathan gradually deepened the kiss, hand travelling lower to rest on Ryan’s hip while the other gently massaged the base of Ryan’s nape, making Ryan shiver involuntarily and close his eyes, arousal beginning to bud. Why wasn’t he resisting? Why is he easily melting in Jonathan’s arms? His knees became weak when a skilled tongue made its way into his mouth, caressing sensitive spots that made Ryan lightheaded.

                “Ahmn~” The moan was involuntary! Ryan swears it was not on purpose. Yet, he couldn’t stop the soft lewd noises from spilling when he had Jonathan kissing him like a man on a mission and touching him in his most sensitive spots. It’s almost like Jonathan knew every sweet spot he had on his body, most of them he wasn’t even aware existed.

                Ryan came to when he felt a hand teasingly squeeze his ass cheek making him flinch. Finally catching up to what was happening Ryan stepped back trying to step away from the kiss and Jonathan’s embrace. Unfortunately, he didn’t expect that the couch was directly behind him but Jonathan did, so when he felt Ryan step back he used that small action as an aid to push Ryan onto the couch, his knees hitting the armrest.

                Ryan fell on the couch that was surprisingly long enough to fit his height, it was also soft enough to cushion his fall. He scrambled to prop himself up to a sitting position retracting his legs from the armrest and planting his feet on the couch. Jonathan removed his black jacket, throwing it to the nearest loveseat and loosened his tie as he approached. Expressive blue eyes pinned Ryan on the spot with the way they stared at him. Ryan couldn’t move a muscle as he watched Jonathan saunter to the couch like a predator eyeing its prey. The taller male nonchalantly parted Ryan’s thighs and placed himself comfortably between them, eyes never once leaving those hazel pools.

                Jonathan cupped Ryan’s heated face and he couldn’t stop the pounding beat of his heart. Work had been terrible this day with the usual robberies and accidents but it was always a great comfort to have someone waiting at home for you. Ryan would always be there waiting for him. The same man who made him smile and laugh. The same man who ran a mile just to see him when he was in the hospital because of an accident. The same man who stole his heart and who said yes when he had asked for his hand. The same man who walked the aisle, put on the ring, and made the vow of till death do us part. The only man that Jonathan was sure his heart would beat for eternally, Ryan, the one and only.

                Jonathan gave Ryan an adoring smile, he was so love struck and it was painfully obvious with how those blue eyes looked at him with love. Ryan’s heartbeat shot through the roof as a familiar flush snuck to his cheeks and an unexpected rush spread through his body. Jonathan smirked at Ryan’s response and leaned in for a kiss while his hand travelled under Ryan’s shirt, fluttering fingers trailing over clenched muscles. Ryan was forced to lay down when Jonathan’s other hand pushed him backwards. He opened his mouth to say something but Jonathan easily used this chance to kiss Ryan and plunge his tongue in that moist cavern like he did so many times before.

                Ryan moaned when his nipple was pinched but he instantly regretted it. Jonathan was certainly an amazing kisser and he was certainly experienced since he had Ryan hot and bothered in such a short time but to Ryan this just felt… _wrong._ Then an image of Evan flashed in his mind, hastily Ryan’s hands flew up and tried to push Jonathan off of him. Jonathan felt the resistance from the other, curious he stopped and pulled away, raising an eyebrow at his partner’s reaction. “What’s the matter?”

                Ryan’s mind was swirling so much because of what just happened he couldn’t form a coherent sentence. What? Why? When? In all honesty, who wouldn’t be as disheveled as him when a friend of yours, who you just saw face to face literally a minute ago suddenly starts making out with you. He took a moment to calm his breathing and his raging mind. Meanwhile Jonathan completely withdrew and was now looking at Ryan, eyes filled with genuine concern. Ryan swallowed thickly, “Why?” That was the only sensible sentence that came out of his lips for the moment. His face still burning from the heated kissing session.

                “What do you mean why?”

                “Why did you kiss me?”

                Okay, _what_? “Are you sick, Ry?”

                Ryan furiously shook his head.

                “Uhuh. So why are you suddenly asking stupid questions? It’s not like we haven’t kissed before.” Jonathan snorted but was getting worried, Ryan was acting weird.

                ‘What!?’ Ryan’s mind could not comprehend what Delirious just said. They’ve kissed before? That couldn’t be possible right? He’d only seen Delirious…er…Jonathan in person this moment and **that** was definitely their first kiss. Something wasn’t adding up…actually _everything_ didn’t make sense anymore!

                Ryan didn’t answer, instead he scooted backwards making space between him and Jonathan. He needed time to think. However, his actions only made Jonathan even more concerned thus having an effect opposite of what he had wanted. Rather than stay still the blue-eyed man moved forward, leaving no space between him and his love.

                 “Tell me what’s wrong.”

                Ryan looked anywhere else except at Jonathan so the taller of the two had to make Ryan look at him by taking a hold of his chin and forcing those eyes to his direction. Deep blue asking, pleading Ryan to tell him, to talk to him. Ryan had always told Jonathan whenever things worried him or when things were askew, so why won’t he tell him now?

                Ryan nervously bit his lip instead. It must be the Octopus and Mace’s doing. They must’ve done something to Del- Jonathan to make him act and think this way…and what about Nogla?! Was he going to be a dog forever!?

                Hazel eyes deliberately avoided staring into baby blue and this only made Jonathan antsy. Ryan had only avoided his eyes when he was either really worried or guilty about something, neither of which being a good sign. The next thing Jonathan saw however made him assume the other was experiencing the latter of the two emotions - guilt.

                “Ry, what have you been doing?” Jonathan’s tone turned cold as ice.

                The unsuspected question and the sudden change of tone thoroughly confused Ryan even further.

                “Huh?”

                Only then did he get pulled out of his thoughts that he realized the look Jonathan was giving him, a look of pure anger and something else he couldn’t describe.

                “Ry, please explain why you have a fucking **hickey** on your neck.” Jon ground out, his heart was pumping blood faster than ever but not for the reason he had previously wanted. He wanted it to be a lie…but the evidence was clear. Ryan had been with someone else.

                Mentally cussing Ryan panicked, he had completely forgotten that Evan had bit him there. He wasn’t aware that it bruised though. However, why was Jonathan so angry? Ryan wracked his confused brain for answers then it hit him.

                **‘SHIT!’**

Ryan finally figured it out! The ring. The pictures. Jonathan calling him ‘honey’, kissing him, and being mad about the hickey. Everything connected to each other! 

                He didn’t know how they did it but those bastards made Jonathan think that he and Ryan were really married. The most worrying part was that Jonathan wasn’t acting **at all**.

                Was this how Jonathan was supposed to fulfill his role?! It must be another sick twist added to this game.

                **How the hell was he supposed to explain this to Jonathan?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Delirious is in the house B) 
> 
> I don’t know why but I’m more than happy with how this chapter turned out. XD 
> 
> Slight Ohmlirious (or in this case Deliwrecker) anyone ;)? 
> 
> No one? Just me? Okay ~-_( O 3 O )_-~
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves.

                Ryan was too busy thinking to pay much attention to the boiling volcano in front of him. Without any warning he was suddenly yanked out of his seat and immediately dragged up the stairs. He stumbled the first few steps before he managed to regain his footing.

                “Jonathan, wait!” Ryan shouted trying not to trip over his own feet as Jonathan hauled him, a tight grip on his wrist.

                However, Jonathan was too consumed with rage to even hear Ryan’s calls. How could Ryan do this to him?

                Jonathan easily swung open whatever doors were in his way and marched straight towards the room he had in mind. Once they entered the master bedroom Ryan yelped when Jonathan threw him on a bed, uncomfortably the same bed that Evan and he had been laying on minutes ago. The brunette quickly scrambled to fix his position on the bed try to think of something, anything to say to his angry friend that could defuse the current situation. However, when he heard the door shut and the clink of a lock he couldn’t help but feel trapped. Once he was finally seated to properly see what was going on Jonathan had just finished locking all the doors, all his possible escapes. This wasn’t appearing to be a good situation.

                “Jonathan hear me out.” Ryan tried once more, hoping that the other would listen.

                “Hear you for what? To hear how you brought someone else into our house?” The anger was evident. Blue eyes flashed with vehemence boring into nervous hazel.

                Deep inside, Jonathan wanted to listen, he wanted to know why Ryan did it but he was so hurt. His husband cheated on him. Nothing could explain the sensations he experienced as he felt his world crash and fall apart around him. The **love of his life** had **_cheated_** on him for fuck’s sake!

                A sharp throb spread throughout his chest. The pain was excruciating and it was tearing him apart from the inside. It felt like a knife being shoved deep into his heart and it was constantly being twisted every damn second. He wanted to cry, to shout, to do **anything** to relieve the pain he was going through but his brain overpowered his heart. His brain thought nothing but wrath and anger so his actions and words burned with it.

                “To hear how you **fucked around** with _someone else_? To hear how **you** _willingly_ let this person touch you?!” His tone was sharp and burning, fueled with the heat of his fury.

                Ryan flinched, sensing the scathing rage behind those words. “Jonathan, please let me explain.” The desperation on his voice couldn’t be stronger. He couldn’t leave it at this misunderstanding. He had to let Jonathan know what falseness he has fallen into. Jonathan had to know the **truth**.

                Seeing Ryan plead like that tugged at his heartstrings but he was still angry. Whenever he was angry he wasn’t thinking straight, still he could care less. “There’s nothing to explain.” Jonathan gave Ryan a nasty gaze, eyeing him from top to bottom.

                The look he gave was murderous and dark, it sent shivers down Ryan’s spine and made him want to run, so he did. Well, he _tried_ but the way Jonathan was staring at him stopped those thoughts and kept him frozen in place. It wasn’t the fear that kept him rooted to the spot, it was the look masked behind those cerulean pools. Pain.

                What the fuck had they done to him? Anger inside of him flashed and it geared towards the two scientists he had seen.

                But he wasn’t so innocent either…

                Technically, he _did_ cheat on Jonathan. Guilt had bloomed in his chest but he didn’t know why he was feeling so remorseful. He did nothing wrong. They weren’t even _really_ married. That was his logical brain thinking but his empathetic side poked him. Their marriage may have not been real to him but it was plain as day that in Jonathan’s eyes it is **real**. Knowing this clear fact the guilt in his heart only increased, leaving a bitter taste lingering at the back of his throat.

                Out of nowhere Jonathan forcefully pinned the other to the bed and although it caught Ryan off guard he didn’t fight back, the guilt was too much. Whether intentional or not he had hurt his friend and it was only fit for him to let Jonathan do whatever he pleased. An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. He knew, after all, how much pain a broken heart could deal.

                  Jonathan raised his fist ready to hit Ryan on the face. Ryan instinctively shut his eyes tight, preparing himself for the oncoming impact.

\------------

                _“Jon! Jon! Are you okay?”_

_The brunette had burst through the hospital door huffing and puffing, obviously out of breath. Jonathan slowly turned his head to the sweating man and managed a weak smile. “R-ry?”_

_“Shit. What the fuck happened?” Ryan looked at him with wide eyes in panic and concern._

_“Sir, please calm down and lower your voice.” The doctor informed._

_“Sorry.” Ryan apologized and instantly took the seat beside Jonathan’s bed, gently taking Jonathan’s uninjured hand into his being extremely careful not to mess with the IV tube. “How is he doc?”_

_“Both of his shins were completely shattered but thanks to the immediate response from the emergency team he was brought to the ER just in time…” The doctor continued to talk and Ryan listened attentively while unconsciously caressing Jonathan’s hand, thumb gently running over scratched knuckles._

_“…even after healing he will need to have rehabilitation training to get his legs back into tiptop shape.” The doctor then left saying he’ll be back to check on the patient later. Ryan nodded absently as he continued to gaze at Jonathan._

_His hands shook as he finally absorbed all the information. “Jon…shit…I’m so happy you’re alive.”_

_“M-me too.” Jonathan chuckled albeit groaning a bit at the end. Seeing Ryan really made his awful day less painful and more bearable._

_“You’ll get through this. I promise to stick with you till you get better.” A promise declared ever so surely. Ryan looked so determined but his smile dropped when Jonathan shook his head._

_“Ry, I don’t wanna be a burden-“_

_“You’re not being a burden! I want to help, so let me help you Jon. **Please**.” Tears were now dripping down his chin, Ryan gazed at him with the plea._

_Jonathan didn’t know what hurt more, his broken legs or making Ryan cry. But he must admit, Ryan must’ve been so worried. So he reached out to wipe Ryan’s tears away._

_“Okay, okay just don’t cry, geez.” Jonathan laughed lightly, cupping Ryan’s flushed face in his hands. On the bright side he’d have this beautiful human being tend to him for the rest of his recovery time and he will enjoy every single second of it, no doubt._

_“Shut up.” Ryan pouted but didn’t resist when Jonathan pulled him in for a kiss._

_\-------------_

                His first clenched tighter.

\-------------

                _“Jon where are you taking me?”_

_Ryan had been blindfolded. It was his birthday today and Jonathan had prepared an extra special surprise for his precious boyfriend._

_“You’ll see.” He couldn’t even stop the wide smile that spread across his face._

_Jon guided the blindfolded man right to the middle of the candlelit bridge. Jon was glad he had hired a cameraman to video this once in a lifetime event._

_Once Ryan was safely where Jon had wanted him to be the raven removed the blindfold and observed all the expressions that flitted through his boyfriend’s face._

_“Wow…It’s beautiful.” Ryan was breathless as he stood gawking at the otherworldly magnificence of the scene that unfolded in front of him. Jon smiled, the happiness on Ryan’s face was surely priceless. The moonlight dancing on the lake, the warm glow from the candles, and the diamond reflections from the water added so much color around them that it appeared as if they were in a land from a fantasy book. **But** none of those could compare to Ryan, Jon was certain of that._

_“Ryan.”_

_Ryan turned just in time to see Jonathan get down on one knee, a gasp of surprise leaving his mouth in an instant._

_“You know I love teddy bears right? Love ‘em more than anything in the world actually, might even say I’m delirious for ‘em.”_

_Ryan didn’t answer, eyes only widening further as Jonathan presented his favorite teddy bear with something held between its paws._

_“But I never thought I’d find something that I love even more than teddy bears, more than **all** the teddy bears in the whole wide world. Or rather, I found someone.” Jonathan took the deepest breath he ever took in his life and even though his heart pounded 10 times faster than before, even if his hands were sweating the fuck out, and even if the suit he wore was itching like hell, he pushed through._

_He used teddy’s paws and like a puppeteer controlling a puppet he opened the small black case. He stared at Ryan straight in the eyes with longing and adoration. “Ryan. The love of my life. The most beautiful person I’ve seen and will ever see. My light, and my hope. Will you be the teddy bear to my delirious heart and be my teddy bear forever and ever?”_

_Jonathan yelped when he was unexpectedly tackled, luckily he managed to miraculously hold on to one of the bridge posts before they toppled to the ground._

_“YES! A million times **yes**.” Ryan excitedly proclaimed as he hugged Jon in a crushing embrace._

_Jonathan easily hugged back but twice as hard. After they separated he got the ring from its case and smoothly placed it on Ryan’s finger. He cradled Ryan’s tearstained face between his hands and Ryan overlapped it with his own. Both men having incredibly elated grins plastered on their faces._

_Jon confessed staring deeply into hazel orbs, “I loved you then. I love you now. And I’ll love you forever.”_

_“Forever and always.” Ryan added as his own vow._

_A vow sealed with a kiss._

_\-------------_

Ryan was waiting for the hit but…it never came.

                Something warm and wet hit his cheek with a soft plop. He slowly opens his eyes and the sight he sees makes him want to have been punched instead. Jonathan was crying.

                **_Jonathan is crying!_**

                “I can’t.” Jonathan shook his head.

                “I can’t hurt you.”

                Jonathan’s voice sounded so soft, so broken, so hurt.

                Jonathan could’ve punched him, he would have but in all truthfulness he couldn’t have even if he tried. He loves Ryan too much, rendering him unable to hurt Ryan deliberately.

                However, hearts weren’t made to love and ache at the same time. Jon’s own heart couldn’t take it anymore, it shattered before he could even hold it back together, like glass falling to the ground with all the pieces scattering everywhere, wholly unsalvageable.

                He stares directly into Ryan’s eyes, the tears making it harder than it should be but he quickly wipes them away with his arm, a futile effort since even more tears came flowing out.

                “I-I love you Ryan! I love you so much it fucking _hurts_ to even **breathe.** Do you know that?”

                Ryan was positive a knife just stabbed him in the heart that very moment and his breath just stopped.

                Jon had let go of Ryan’s wrists, hands clenching on to his gray shirt instead and had buried his face into Ryan’s chest, tears soaking into the gray clothing. “You said you love me. So why? Why did you do this? Out of the both of us I would have expected me to be the first to break but not you. _Why_ Ryan?” It wasn’t only his voice that was shaking but his whole body with it.

                Shock was an understatement, Ryan was way beyond that point. He was unimaginably caught off guard that he had no idea on what he should do.

                Jonathan was crying, sobbing even and he couldn’t stop himself. It was either this or the soul-crushing suffocation that he felt a while ago and that was not a very good feeling, neither was this but his brain wasn’t working correctly right now. All he can feel now was how his heart was breaking apart.

                So many emotions clouded his mind. So many memories. So many thoughts. His world was falling apart in front of him and he didn’t know what to do to stop it from plummeting into further chaos.

                “I-I’m so sorry Ryan. I wasn’t good enough. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Jonathan was babbling now but he really couldn’t stop himself. His body moved by itself as if on autopilot. He just couldn’t be here anymore. He needed some air. He needed to breathe. So with that he immediately jumped off the bed, quickly unlocked the door, and stumble into the hallway.

                The brunette sat their dumbfounded before his mind screamed at him to pursue his friend. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Ryan just cursed over and over. Jumping out the bed he ran for the door but was suddenly blocked by something solid.

                “Shit!”

                “Ryan, are you okay?” The brunette had bumped into Evan quite forcefully, hard enough to make him fall on the floor. Evan immediately helped Ryan stand. “I heard a lot of noise coming from here so I went to check it o-“

                “Ryan, what’s the matter?” Evan saw how disheveled the other was.

                “Evan! Delirious. They did something to Delirious. I have- We- they-“ Ryan was too panicked to even form a comprehensive sentence.

                “Calm down.” Evan instructed, Ryan was nearing hyperventilation and he needed to help the other calm himself. However, an extremely loud bang made the two men jump in surprise.

                That must’ve been Jonathan leaving the house.

                Ryan clutched Evan’s shoulders and spoke with desperation, “Deliriousthinkswe’rereallymarriedandheranoffafterhefoundoutIcheatedonhim.”

                “What? Slow down.” He had spoken so quickly that Evan hadn’t caught anything from what he said.

                Ryan groaned, “I’ll explain later but now we _have_ to find Delirious.”

                Even though he didn’t have a clue about what was happening Evan gathered that something bad had happened. So he just quickly nods and follows Ryan as they run down the stairs.

                They end up stopping in their tracks when they confront a strange person at the doorway.

                _‘That won’t be necessary.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t lie, I cried a bit while writing this chapter T~T Some moments I had to stop typing just to wipe the tears dripping down my chin. Poor Delirious. ( T^T )
> 
> Those memories were Jonathan's POV for those who are confused.
> 
> I apologize for not responding to comments on the previous chapter, I didn't have time to properly answer. (^-^’) But I am grateful for and appreciate all the support. I know ya’ll are excited for this chapter so thank you for reading.
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	12. Chapter 12

                The vibe of the place was far from “comfy and inviting” but it never had to be since the purpose of the place was never geared towards those two aspects. Results and progress were the only important things to be considered in the company but that didn’t mean that the working conditions should be intolerable. Without a decent workplace progress on any of the experiments will certainly dwindle. Still one thing had bothered Ygts ever since he got accepted here, no matter how hot the weather is outside it’s always been cold inside the building, cold to an extent that it was freezing. He wasn’t going to complain about it. It was just perplexing that a huge building, filled with thousands of scientists moving about all the time, would be so cold all year round.

                Although, the building being underground may be a factor to that as well.

                He continued to mull over the random thought as the clinks of his metallic tentacles or his “legs” as he liked to call them, resounded in the empty hallway. It was not a surprise that he hadn’t met anyone along the way since he had broken from the main path 20 minutes ago. The company had a path structure like that of a spider web, or more like a snowflake. The main meeting hall and control center stood at the center of it all while six main hallways branched out of it. Each main hallway had at least eight different hallways branching off of them and each of those hallways have other pathways as well. Some paths connected with others while some lead to specific rooms, like the one he was heading to now. Everyone working here had to have their maps with them at all times in order not to get lost in the labyrinth of the vast place.

                The main hallways were always filled with other people scrambling from each room to the next, to save time other scientists have brought in their own transportation devices or even made their own. Of course, those that emitted pollution were banned. It was quite a spectacle to see so many things in motion, all at the same time. That time Ygts had enjoyed the hustle and bustle of things while he had easily cruised over everyone else using his “legs.” However, two years ago there was one transportation device that changed everything. The MTTS or Multiple Teleportation Transport System. It took the whole company by surprise and was instantly a hit at the developmental center that they immediately built numerous MTTS machines in specific locations on the map and in every single room within the whole vicinity. Within months the MTTS worked so well that the facilities no longer needed doors. It was the most praised invention of the company.

                The inventor of the clever device had gained recognition from everyone including the president and owner of the company. That inventor was no one else other than the obnoxiously loud-mouthed and extremely cheery Mace. The same man who was his current partner on their latest experiments.

                The MTTS worked like magic, it easily transported people from one place to another without any side effects to the human body **and** it was also able to transport objects without a hitch. This thing was thought to be only a product of science fiction, a complete object of imagination. It was originally perceived to be impossible to create this but the newest and youngest recruit of a scientist was able to create it flawlessly. Many congratulated him while others grew jealous of his achievement and fame. Ygts on the other hand was neither of the two, he was just curious as to how the young man had been able to create such a complex device and how it had worked without a single difficulty popping up.

                Ygts, himself is a renowned scientist for creating successful devices, leading productive researches, and discovering a number of new species around the globe. But, it took him years in order to achieve those, and there were hundreds to thousands of various complications all throughout the processes. For Mace it took him hardly a year to invent that MTTS, a feat that no one else had done; not to mention how Mace was just a boy compared to many others in the company in terms of experience and years.

                This spelt nothing but suspicious.

                In order to find out more about the mysterious prodigy he’d have to get closer to the guy and the only way to do it efficiently and not appear as having a hidden motive, would be to work on a project together. So when the monthly meeting had come around and the superiors had presented the new projects he had readily grabbed the opportunity to join the one Mace picked as well. However, he was surprised that it was just the two of them who were willing to do the particular job. He realized too late that the project he entered was the most difficult and impossible one yet.

                With the rising popularity of games this time and age, the superiors saw it fit if the company also joined in the craze and be the first to invent a device that transcends all other gaming devices. It carried the idea of exceeding the VR technology today, so that instead of just seeing and interacting with the game through the use of mechanical gloves and goggles the gamers would actually be _transported_ inside the game, physically not mentally, and play the game for **real**. The project carried an additional burden of an important requirement, it must be safe for people.

                Ygts could only gape at the impossibility of the mission. There were so many variables to be consider and so many things could go wrong, not to mention that the first step of the project was seemingly not possible. However, once you wrote your name into the project catalog, your fate was sealed. He dusted his shoulders, figuratively of course, and pushed through with what he had gotten himself into. He was never one to back out from a challenge after all.

                On the first day, he and Mace had to read through the project’s goal and additional instructions. The superiors wanted them to create a mechanism that transports people into the game but can also transport them back to reality. Also, the death of gamers must be avoided at all costs but this should be achieved in a manner where it will not be a hindrance to the main goal of the game.

                This was difficult for games that considered lives and health bars as an important aspect of the game. Wherein losing all those lives or running out of health would lead to losing the game.  People going in those kinds of games can likely be killed in **real life** , for Pete’s sake they were **_physically_** in the game. How could they not be killed with all those attacks, explosions, shootings and other violent manner of death that was incorporated into the games? And somehow they had to create something that made it possible for games like these to be user friendly.

                What a dilemma.

                Yet, against all odds Mace had been able to create an ideal compromise within the first week. Since the safety and survival of the players were the priority Mace created a virtual life system or VLS. It’s a system that goes in tandem with the specific game’s life count or health bar, which will be considered as the player’s _virtual life_. It acts somewhat like their life bar is connected to an invisible shield around the person.

                As an example for how it works, consider a game where you have a health bar. When the player gets hit the injury will not affect his physical body nor inflict pain or wounds, instead the damage is absorbed by the invisible shield and will go directly to the health bar and negate the damage dealt. The same concept goes with life counts. Once the player loses or runs out of their virtual life then they will automatically lose the game.

                It was a difficult and often frustrating job but somehow they managed to finish that requirement and were now able to finally focus of the whole project itself.

                Even though he worked with the guy for a long time Ygts had found nothing else from the guy other than he was remarkably smart, exceptionally smart. After all in just two years the project was already in full swing and the things seemingly impossible to achieve at first has now become possible. It was like he was in a fictional movie where anything was possible. But he wasn’t.

                Mace was really obnoxious and loud but he was good company. He wouldn’t go as far as calling the guy his friend but they were in good terms. Whatever suspicion he had of the guy had died down ever since Mace willingly explained to him how the MTTS worked and how he created it. He even went as far as explaining every single detail which Ygts absorbed with interest and amazement. There were certainly many great scientists in the company but Ygts has to admit that among many of them Mace is the only one he’d seen with such imagination and passion for the scientific field. He now sees the reason why the company was so eager to recruit him into their ranks.

                Still he had to wonder if taking test subjects this early in the experiment is a smart idea. Ygts had told Mace that they needed more time before the prototype could be safe enough to be tested. However, the younger had insisted and he was so persistent that Ygts had no choice but to comply. Still, their time limit was drawing near. They were given a maximum of twenty-four hours to keep their test subjects, after that their subjects get returned to their respective homes safe and sound, none the wiser. Tomorrow at about 11 am would be the time limit already, he could only wonder if they gathered enough data to improve the prototype. Not to mention the big malfunction that just happened an hour ago, where one of their test subjects got transported out of the game without fulfilling the objective. That was just one of the various problems they needed to fix.

                He neared the East main MTTS of the building carrying his dinner. Mace had told him that he’d go home earlier today so Ygts planned to stay overtime for the first time in months to check on their work progress. He stepped into the blue and white circular pad on the floor. Entering the room number into the MTTS holographic remote Ygts pressed “enter” and a bright light engulfed him and whatever was in the MTTS. The next thing you know he was already in their assigned room.

                Something caught his eyes.

                **_“Mace?”_**

                Mace flinched and cursed, quickly turning to look at Ygts.

                “You scared me!” Mace exclaimed as he sunk in his seat and groaned.

                Ygts tried to remain stone-faced, not like Mace could see his face behind the mask anyway but he tried nonetheless. **_“I thought you were going home early today?”_**

“Oh y-yeah, I just needed to finish something.” Mace explained with a grin.

                Mace had been working continuously ever since they’d gotten their test subjects so Ygts suggested, **_“How about you go home and rest. I’ll finish up here.”_**

                “No! I mean- I got this. It won’t take long.” He added a lighthearted smile at the end. _‘I’ve made too much progress. I can’t let this annoying octopus intervene.’_ Mace swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

                _‘I’ll just add this and continue tomorrow.’_ He quickly changed something in the codes, saved it, and then immediately closed everything on screen. All the files were secure anyway so he didn’t have to worry if his partner would decide to snoop around. When all was set he shut his computer off.

                “Well, I’m done ~ ” Mace informed cheerily as he stood up and faced his partner with a beaming smile. “See ya tomorrow.” With that he headed for the M.T.T.S. machine in their room.

                Once Mace had gone Ygts narrowed his eyes at the empty M.T.T.S. Something about Mace’s actions seemed off.

                Ygts usually wasn’t a man who’d look through other people’s stuff but things were becoming too suspicious. He noticed how Mace hoarded all the jobs in overseeing the subjects, he should have suspected something from how the younger eagerly and almost selfishly took all the responsibilities in that area. It was his fault for trusting the guy, now as the older of the two he had to check what Mace had been up to.

                 Although the room had several computers, each for various functions there were two main computers for the project. Mace’s computer and his computer. Ygts could easily let Mace use his computer if need be but he realized how Mace never actually let Ygts on his computer.

                _Is he hiding something?_

                Before he’d have second thoughts about it, Ygts set his dinner on his own desk and proceeded to Mace’s computer. He pushed the power button and waited for the computer to turn on. He entered the passcode and instantly began searching through Mace’s files.

                Ygts had handled enough of the company’s computers to know what most people didn’t. In every computer within the company there was an inbuilt application that held the record for everything that was opened in that computer. The record was so specific and ingenious that you could have access to any and every file ever opened, taking into consideration that it still exists in that computer. This fact was known only to the superiors but he had managed to find it on accident, thankfully it would be extremely useful now.

                Opening the app he was surprised to see the thousands of files Mace had opened within the day. The number was overwhelming and it only raised his suspicion. The masked man decided to start with the recently closed files.

                He clicked on the first one only to be met with a security window asking for the password. Ygts was now even more suspicious. Why did Mace need to secure this?

                A smirk tugged on his lips. He and Mace worked together for two years but the younger didn’t know everything about him. The masked man was once a hacker and a professional at that, who knew he’d still be able to use those skills today.

                The password was easy enough to figure out but another tab popped up asking for the second password. After each tab more appeared and Ygts had to keep finding the correct one. The grueling cycle continued on for a few more minutes and Ygts’ frustration was beginning to increase. Eventually Ygts was finally able to bypass the security system and was given access to all the files.

                The first file blew his mind, the information was nothing like he’d seen before. Complex codes mixed up with completely different encryptions from what Ygts had encountered before. What was this? He couldn’t comprehend some of it but he could understand enough to know that it was involved with their current project. After checking the first file and only gathering that fact, he opened the next one.

                Multiple windows opened on the screen and Ygts was alarmed. Why hadn’t he seen this sooner?! His eyes quickly scanned everything before he fumbled through his pockets for his phone. Suddenly everything turned black.

                _“You’ve always been too smart for your own good.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot of things included into this chapter so it might be confusing, don’t hesitate to ask about the unclear things in the comments. But of course, I won’t give any spoilers I’ll just explain what’s unclear in this chapter.
> 
> And yes, the octopus has a name xD
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	13. Chapter 13

                _Ryan groaned, “I’ll explain later but now we have to find Jon.”_

_Even though he didn’t have a clue about what was happening Evan gathered that something bad had happened. So he just quickly nods and follows Ryan as they run down the stairs._

_They end up stopping in their tracks when they confront a strange person at the doorway._

                _‘That won’t be necessary.’_

\------------

                Evan and Ryan stand stock still in stunned silence.

                “Nogla!?” The familiar name left their mouths in unison.

                “The one and only.” Daithi replied with a smile.

                “H-how? A while ago you were just a dog.” Ryan stated with confusion.

                “He was a dog?” A black brow raised in askance.

                “I’ll explain everything later but for now you guys stay here. I’ll go get Delirious.” Nogla hastily answered ready to leave.

                “We’ll go with you!” Ryan exclaimed.

                Nogla shook his head. “I think it’s best for me to go alone considering…what just happened.” The Irishman stated with a short glance directed at Ryan.

                Ryan looked down guiltily and sighed. “Alright. Just…be careful.”

                Nogla nodded and without a second wasted he headed out the door yelling back. “I’ll bring him back as soon as I can. And whatever you do, don’t go out of the house.”

                Once their friend had gone and shut the front door Evan faced Ryan and he just had to ask. “Did I just see Nogla with dog ears and a tail?”

                Ryan nodded stiffly.

                Evan rubbed his face and sighed. Why does he even bother questioning anymore?

                “Alright, spill. What happened?” The Canadian inquired. He was so clueless at the moment and it wasn’t a very good feeling. He could have ran after Nogla but his gut told him to trust the guy and just follow his instructions. Nogla seems to know more than any of them do on the current situation at hand. They’d just have to be patient and trust the guy to get Delirious back.

                Ryan sighed heavily, the game just started but he was already so drained. “I’ll explain it in the kitchen.” The brunette declared while he instantaneously starts heading to the said area.

                Evan noticed the living room and the huge portrait but he didn’t ask about it, Ryan would explain it anyway so he just followed the other into the kitchen.

                Ryan sat on the nearest chair he could find and Evan took the seat right across from him. Taking a deep breath Ryan explains, “Okay, I don’t know _how_ but Delirious thinks that he and I are **really** married. Then…” He hesitated and frowns. “He saw the hickey on my neck and found out about our “affair”… I tried to explain but it didn’t…go so well.”

                Evan’s eyes widened, that explained why Delirious had run away like that. He could only imagine the other’s shock to arrive home, assuming that Delirious also considered this his home, only to find out that his husband slept with someone else. Was this how Delirious was forced to “fulfill the role”? If so then it was really fucked up.

                Ryan covered his face with his hands before drawing them down. The feelings he felt were mixing together and he felt so frustrated, angry, and guilty all at the same time. He didn’t know what to feel.

                 Evan looked at Ryan in pity but reasoned, “It’s not your fault Ryan.” Those hazel eyes were filled with shame as they gazed into his. Evan was tempted to go around the table and embrace the other but he held back.

                “I doesn’t make me feel any less guilty though.” Ryan whispered, looking down.

                Evan tried to assure his friend. “I’m sure once Delirious gets back to normal everything will be okay.”

                Despite Evan’s comforting words the images inside his head were so vivid. Jonathan’s tearstained face appears in Ryan’s mind.

                _I can’t hurt you._

_I-I love you Ryan!_

_Why Ryan? Why did you do this?_

He pursed his lips and slumps heavily on his chair, staring at his open palms. “I broke a man, Evan. I- You should have seen him Evan. He was **so** **_hurt_**. I mean he even cried… Fuckin shit!” Unbidden tears escaped his eyes, tears which he quickly wiped away.

                It’s happening again. The thing he had tried to forget and move on from was happening again. Only this time the roles were reversed, he was no longer the victim but the cheater.

\-------------

                _“Really Ryan? You thought we were going out? Me with a loser like **you**?”_

_He just stood there dumbfounded with eyes wide open as the woman he loved stood at the doorway clinging to another man._

_“You said you love me.” The words slipped out of his mouth before he even thought about it._

_Her melodious laughter that once made his heart beat faster now mocked his very being. “That’s cute sweetie but I just went with you since you’re a good lay that’s it. I never meant that I really love you. You were always such a hopeless romantic.”_

_The smile from her face drops and then she says, “You got boring though.”_

_“You can’t blame me for leaving.” Then the door shuts._

_He stayed frozen, standing there like a statue, unable to understand what had happened._

_All those kisses, shared secrets, tender moments, and promises have been a lie, he read too much into them. She just used him. She got tired of him. She chose someone else over him._

_Once he finally got it his world came crashing down and nothing was the same. He was never the same._

_\---------------_

He could still feel the ache inside his heart. He can only imagine how Jonathan felt right now, the guilt continued to wash over him.

                How was that woman able to not feel a single ounce of guilt after what she had done to him? Meanwhile here he was basically drowning in an ocean of guilt. I guess that goes to show who was more human between them.

                Ryan felt horrible, he tried to choke back the tears but as we all know, this only made him cry harder.

                Evan bit his lip before he reached out and grabbed one of Ryan’s hand into his. He squeezed Ryan’s hand tight drawing the other’s attention to him. He couldn’t stand watching Ryan cry.

                Once hazel met his own eyes he states firmly, “Listen to me. It’s **not** your fault. It’s no one’s fault except those two bastards who did this to Delirious. You and I were basically given no other choice in the matter and I bet neither were Delirious and Nogla. No one blames you. And I’m willing to bet that once Delirious goes back to normal he wouldn’t blame you either. So-” He cups Ryan’s cheek comfortingly, “Don’t blame yourself… **please**.”

                Evan was right and Ryan knew that yet for some reason he only teared up even more. He wasn’t usually the sensitive or emotional guy but the way Evan said it so reassuringly and affectionately salved the ache of his heart, making him cry because _finally_ someone cared.

                “O-okay, I’ll try.” He replies shakily, smiling sadly through the tears and gratefully thanking Evan.

                _Badum._

There goes his heart again, making Evan silently curse. Evan’s warm hands held on for a few moments longer before letting go. Ryan slowly withdrew his hand, ignoring the tingling sensation he still felt.

                 He grabbed the conveniently placed tissue box to his right and wiped his wet face with a ply he grabbed from it. Evan gave Ryan enough time to compose himself before going back to business. “So…that explains Delirious’ case but what about those pictures of you and him?”

                Finally fully recovered Ryan answered, “I-I don’t know either. But I know we never really met face to face in real life so those can’t be real.”

                “Meaning that the weird octopus and his friend created it.” Evan said aloud but mostly saying it to himself. ‘For what purpose?’

                “That’s not all, I found other pictures of me and Jonathan, three more to be exact and one of them being a proposal picture.” Ryan continued before Evan could interrupt,” Also Jon said that we kissed thousands of times before. That was right after I asked him why he kissed me-“

                “He kissed you?” The Canadian did not mean to suddenly exclaim that out with such incredulity.

                Ryan stuttered, “W-well yeah. Right after he got here and let Nogla out he kissed me. And…and he even said he loved me.” The last part being nothing but a soft whisper. A hot blush covered his face since it was weird to say it out loud, not to mention he was telling it to Evan.

                The Canadian’s face was unreadable. He wasn’t going to lie, a bit of jealousy was nipping at him but he had to focus on the matter at hand. His friends were much more important right now, feelings would come later.

                If that was the case then wouldn’t that mean that they didn’t just make Delirious think that he and Ohm were married but they added more fake memories too? “They went that far in brainwashing Delirious? Those motherfuckers.” It can’t just be for the game could it? Even if that was their purpose this was going too far. How dare they toy with someone’s feelings and emotions like that?!

                Ryan folded his arms on the table and leaned lethargically on them. The guilt was still eating him from the inside. “Delirious couldn’t have gone that far could he?” He couldn’t stop the worry in his voice. “I mean the area of the game covers up until the gates only right?”

                “I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” Evan reluctantly mentioned. “While I was looking around for my clothes I looked outside the window and…” He drifted off while looking away.

                Nervousness started once more, encouraging Ryan to sit up straight and ask the Canadian, “What? And what?”

                “There are other people out there. A whole neighborhood actually.”

                “Wait, you mean it isn’t just us here?” Ryan felt sick to the stomach. How many more victims were there?

                “I can’t be sure.” Black brows creased in confusion. “They could all be AIs for all we know. But what worries me is how ordinary everything looks like. It looks like a real life neighborhood…cars driving by, kids playing outside, people going to work, all that. It’s so _normal._ ”

                Ryan sighed. This never made sense in the first place, he didn’t think things would make sense now. “I don’t give a fuck about why those psychos are doing this but I just hope those people out there are just AIs.”

                “Yeah…Wanna check them out?”

                “Nogla said we shouldn’t go out of this house.”

                “Oh we don’t have to go out. We can look through the windows.” Evan jerked his chin towards the heavily curtained windows near him.

                “Well, I guess that’s fine.” Though a bit tired Ryan obliged.

                Both men stood up and moved towards the windows, slightly drawing the curtains open just enough to peek through. “You’re right, they look so real.” Ryan says barely above a whisper, too fixated to the scene in front of him.

                Evan continued observing the people do trifling chores like everything in the world was fine and dandy. Maybe in their eyes it was but for him and Ryan being trapped in this game and experimented on by crazy scientists, it’s the worst day of their life. “I really hope Nogla and Delirious make it back soon.”

                A silent nod was all Ryan could muster for the moment.

                The Canadian didn’t miss the exhausted look the other had plastered on his face. A growl from his stomach disturbed his thoughts but gave him an idea. He walked to the fridge and opened it. Surprisingly it was filled to the brim with an assortment of food. Right about now, he didn’t even bother asking anymore.

                “How about you rest for a bit while I make us food? Might as well do something while we wait.”

                That didn’t sound so bad and he hadn’t eaten anything before they even got kidnapped so he was incredibly famished. Ryan turned his head to look at Evan hopefully. “Pancakes?”

                “I don’t see why not.” Evan smiled.

                As the other began cooking Ryan couldn’t help but ask although quite anxiously, “What do I tell Delirious when he comes back?”

                A pause before Evan replied calmly, “The truth.”

\---------------

                The cool breeze from the lake gushing towards land did little to comfort Jonathan as the tears continued to drip down his face. Pained eyes gazed at the orange and yellow sky with hues of blue lingering on the edges, night time approaches. He sat on the wooden dock with legs dangling over the edge, slightly touching the water’s surface with his fancy black shoes. Located a little bit farther from the town, covered by a wall of thick brush and trees, this small lake was often empty except for those rare times when some folks went fishing. So it’s no surprise that this was his ultimate go to spot whenever he was upset or when he needed a breather.

                It always brought him a sense of comfort, warmth, and peace but nothing could heal the pain in his heart right now. The gaping hole inside his chest felt like it bled through his skin and clothes, pouring out to spill into the lake; staining its waters with tainted red. He felt numb, so very numb, but the tears kept dripping.

                It was all his fault. He wasn’t good enough for Ryan. He wasn’t a good husband. Fists clenched with anger, fury driven towards himself as he thought about all those times he put his work above his loved one. All those times he was away from home. All those times he forgot to answer Ryan’s calls.

                _Why wouldn’t he cheat on you? You basically forgot about him…_

_**I’m the worst**._

                Self-doubt, self-pity, self-rejection, and dozens of other self-sabotaging thoughts ravaged his mind. His self-worth and pride were totally crushed to bits. _I’m not worth anything._ He bit his lip as blank eyes stare down to murky waters.

                ‘ _I wonder how deep this lake is_ …’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done? O-o
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	14. Chapter 14

                Dark thoughts fester within a certain blue-eyed man’s mind, teasing him, tempting him, daring him. The silence around him was more deafening than any noise he’d ever heard.

                _Hopeless._

_**Everything is hopeless.**_

                _You’ve lost everything._

_And it’s all **your fault**._

                A crushing suffocation melted down on him, making him drown in a sickening feeling he could not properly describe. He grimaced as horrible voices echoed louder and louder inside his mind, repeating demeaning and scathing words filled with hate.  He had no one to turn to, his family basically became none existent ever since he left home and he had no “close” friends he could contact for the moment.

                What else did he have to live for? His only source of happiness, his joy, his life had gotten tired of him. He is… _alone_.

                A chilling breeze whipped around his vulnerable form making him shrink into himself for what little warmth he could get, the little rays of sun not doing much. His baby blue eyes glance up to the multicolored sky, unfortunately he received no comfort from it. Only memories of Ryan and him staring at the same sky during their many dates cluttered his mind.

_He no longer loves you._

_Why not just give up?_

                As stupid as it was, he gave up. With nothing left to lose he surrendered and accepted that temptation. Feet touch the water, hands planted flat on dry planks get ready to push off but a sudden shout stops any further action.

                “Delirious!” An Irish voiced called out hastily.

                Jonathan turned his head just in time to see a person running towards him. The voices abruptly stop and the darkness consuming him cease along with it. His brows scrunched up in confusion. Who was the guy calling out to? And most importantly, why was the man here of all places?

                “Oh my days, I can’t believe how fast you run!” Daithi panted out as he plopped down beside Jonathan, exhausted from his travel.

                It was now obvious that the man was talking to him. Blue irises gaze at the stranger with dog ears and a tail, too out of it to even make an attempt to make sense of what he was seeing. At least he had enough sense left to quickly wipe the tears away, although he knew the redness of his eyes would eventually give it away. A few silent seconds passed before Jonathan gathered enough wit to ask. “W-who are you?” His voice cracking at the end made him feel pathetic.

                Finally catching his breath Nogla turns to Jonathan and states more than asks, “Ye really don’t remember anything do ya.”

                “Don’t remember what? And who the hell are you?” Jonathan didn’t understand what the other was saying. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t welcome the intrusion. His mind was hazy and he didn’t know what the hell he was thinking of at the moment. A distraction from all the drama was more than welcome and if the man was dangerous he could easily down him anyway. He wasn’t a cop for nothing.

                The stranger took a few more calming breaths before speaking. “Alright, alright. First of all, hi my name’s Daithi de Nogla. You can call me Daithi or Nogla, whichever’s more convenient for ya.”

                Huh?

                “Nogla? Like my dog?” The shorter asked incredulously then he finally notices the dog ears and the dog tail. Was this really his cute little doggo? Once he receives a nod from the other he instantly reacts, “What happened to you?”

                A puff of short laughter left the Irishman’s lips. “What happened to me doesn’t compare to what happened to ye, Delirious.” Nogla simply stated staring ahead at the setting sun. “Believe it or not I’m not really a dog.”

                “I don’t understand.” Jonathan dumbly states after staring blankly at the other for a good amount of time. First he finds out his husband cheated on him and now his dog turned into a human and was telling him that he’s not really a dog. What? Is this even real?

                “It’s okay. I’ll explain everything to ye but first thing’s first, how ya holding up?” His voice softened as he looked to Jonathan’s red-eyed face. He knew he couldn’t just dump all the information on Delirious right away, the other would still be hurting from what he found out earlier. Daithi was going to give him time to recover before he’d tell him more.

                “Oh…you heard all that?” Jonathan mumbled, a bit ashamed that someone had overheard their quarrel. Blue eyes look away and stare down at the calm waters.

                “Yeah, dog ears are sharper than I thought...”

                Both trail off into silence. Strangely enough, Jonathan didn’t feel any weird vibe radiating from Nogla, instead it gave him a sense of familiarity and he felt comfortable with the other. The pain was still there of course but spending some time with a companion he was comfortable with wasn’t so bad. He didn’t know what came over him but his mouth started moving without his brain thinking about it. Before he could stop himself, Jonathan spoke up, “It hurts. It hurts like shit.” He laughed bitterly as more tears flow out his stinging eyes.

                Shit, why is he such crybaby? And why was he pouring his heart out to a stranger…or rather his dog? Was he dead and currently experiencing a messed up version of hell? But all his senses were working fine, he can also definitely still feel pain…if the ache in his chest every time he took a breath was any indication.

                The sun’s bright rays land on his eyes making him squint at it in the distance. He was definitely still alive, and all these things are happening. But if you ask him, this day and hell presently held no difference. Whatever he was going through right now was already hell for him.

                It’s not like he would lose anything else so he may as well talk with Nogla. “But knowing that I wasn’t good enough for him, that I couldn’t be the best…is what sucks the most.” His eyes were so raw, it hurt to even cry anymore.

                Nogla smiles sadly as he empathizes with his friend. “I know what it feels like. To lose someone very special to ya. Someone ye love so much that ya can’t imagine a day without em but then you suddenly find yerself alone…with no hand to hold. No shoulder to lean on. No one to love…”

                He pauses for a moment before speaking up softly, “But it’s not that ya weren’t good enough for him. You’re just both victims in a complicated game we call love. A messy game where lucky ones find true love while others fail, sending them in a spiral descent of hurt. Their world crashing and burning all around them. And sadly this time you’re one of the unlucky ones.

                 Loving someone wasn’t meant to be easy because there will always be hardships that will come your way. You break. You fall. You make mistakes. You fail.

                But that’s okay because in the end ye learn. In the end that throbbing pain will eventually disappear. In the end you’ll be better than the last time.

                So cry your heart out now, pour out all the hurt ya feel because afterwards you’ll face a new tomorrow, a new hope, and a second chance. There’s always another chance so never give up.”

                Just like a good friend would Nogla wraps his arm around the other, allowing Jonathan to lean on him and cry it all out.

                Jonathan did just that, allowing the floodgates to truly open and just let it all go.

                The Irishman sighs sadly and thinks, ‘That’s right, just cry it all out. Once we get back and you finally remember everything, all this pain you feel will disappear and everything will be right again.’

\---------------

                “You okay?”

                “Yeah. I’m fine. Thanks.” Jonathan felt a little better now after all that, the pain was still there of course but his mind felt lighter and possibly a bit clearer even. Although he knew the ache would always be there, lingering but he’d work something out eventually.

                Getting better was a process, a difficult and painful process but a process he was willing to take. He was never the type to just give up, so why should he now? Yet, he had to wonder where his relationship with Ryan stood now.

                He looked at the last rays of the sun and his heart broke even more. Even after Ryan cheated on him, Jonathan knows that deep down he unquestionably still loves Ryan. He didn’t think that fact will change anytime soon.

                Anyway, no one is perfect. He, himself, hadn’t been the perfect husband either so he couldn’t completely put all the blame on Ryan or rather he wasn’t blaming Ryan at all. If he’s blaming anyone, it’s himself that he blames the most. Why hadn’t he paid more attention to Ryan? Why did he have to be such a workaholic? Why didn’t he give more time for their relationship?

                “Everyone makes mistakes.” This is phrase that he’s heard so many times before but only now does he realize the weight of it. He knows they both screwed up this time, they screwed up real bad but there was nothing else to do than accept. Accept that they hurt each other, accept that they both messed up, and just do the hardest thing to do - forgive. Jonathan has never been the one to hold a grudge but the hurt he experienced tested that part of him. Yet, after all true love endures right? Even if it seemed impossible he wanted to try. And he was willing to fight for it. He wanted to talk with Ryan, to clear things up, to fix things. He wanted to fight for his love.

                 However, the real question is, ‘Does Ryan still love him?’ Thinking of the answer to that question scared him more than he was willing to admit.

                The sun had set and Nogla knew they had to go back as soon as possible. However, the Irishman was stuck between choosing to explain to Delirious what’s happening **now** or to explain everything with Evan and Ohm present. Thinking it over for a few more seconds it would be more efficient if he explained it to everyone all at once.

                 “Delirious-“

                “By the way why do you keep calling me that?”

                “Oh that’s your gamer tag. I got used to calling you that, I guess.”

                “I have a gamer tag?”

                Nogla knew the other would continue to ask more questions but he had to say something important first. Although he had thought about not telling Delirious but that would only lead to nothing good. And what’s more they were running out of time. “Before I answer more questions you and I need to go back to the house, pronto.”

                Jonathan visibly froze, “W-why?” He didn’t think he was ready to see Ryan so soon. He didn’t even know what to say after he ran off like that. And did Ryan even want to talk to him?

                Nogla knew how bad this current situation is for Delirious, his heart has just been **ripped apart** but the more time they spend here the more time they’re losing. Nevertheless, he had to be considerate so he chose to tell Delirious the important bit now as an attempt to let him adjust before they go back to the house.

                “Okay, I’m going to say something very _very_ important but you have to listen carefully and with an open mind. Got it?”

                Jonathan nodded slowly.

                Nogla made sure to speak each word slowly to emphasize them. “Every memory in your head right now is fake.”

                There was an incredibly long moment of silence before Jonathan eventually reacted. “What?! What do you mean fake? Are you saying everything I know is a lie?”

                “Calm down and just listen to me. A bad guy erased all your real memories and replaced them with fake ones.” The Irishman was doing his best to describe it as simply as he could.

                Jonathan squeezed his eyes shut and replayed Nogla’s words in his head again and again till he finally absorbed it. It was unbelievable, imagine someone telling you that everything you’ve known about your whole life was a lie out of the blue. His world was really breaking apart.

                 A few minutes passed before he spoke up again. “Okay, okay, let me get this straight. You’re telling me that some crazy dude practically brainwashed me and changed **all** of my memories?”

                “Yes.”

                “Do you really expect me to believe this?” Jonathan was extremely disbelieving.

                Exasperated Nogla retorts, “Do you think I would lie? Look at me I have dog ears and a tail, do you think this is normal?”

                Nogla saw that the sky was nearly pitch black so he proposed, “Okay, look it’s better if I explain everything with Evan and Ohm. Let’s go back to the house.”

                “Wait, who the hell are those?” Jonathan asked the man who just stood up. And why did those names sound familiar?

                “Evan and Ryan, they’re your friends as well.”

                “Wait, Ryan’s at home with someone else?!” Somehow that didn’t sit well with him. As was mentioned his love for the other did not lessen because of the whole fiasco which meant he still cared deeply for the other. And the thought that he was currently alone with someone Jonathan didn’t know triggered his protective nature.

                “Chill. As I said Evan is your friend and he’s also Ohm- er- Ryan’s friend. He’s the last person you’ll suspect to hurt Ryan.”

                The death glare Jonathan gave Nogla implied that he didn’t believe what the Irishman said.

                “Look, just trust me on this one, Delirious. I promise you’ll get a proper explanation once we arrive at the house.” He reached out his hand for Jonathan to take.

                Jonathan had a few doubts but Nogla so far had done nothing bad to him, and the guy just helped and comforted him. Nogla seems too nice for this to be some kind of prank.

                “I’ll trust you on this one but once I find out you’re lying about everything I’m blowing your brains out. And you better be sure that this ‘Evan’ guy is as friendly as you say he is.” Jonathan said seriously as he took the offered hand.

                “Ha, classic Delirious. But I’m not lying though so you won’t have to do that and I have no reason to joke about something like this. And Evan is the nicest guy you’ll ever meet…second to Brock of course.” Daithi whispered the last words to himself knowing that it would only spur more questions from the other.

                “We’ll see.” The blue-eyed man tried to say it intimidatingly but his tone softened when he heard Nogla’s chuckles. This man was on a whole other level for not being afraid even when a cop just threatened him. On the other hand, Nogla had no reason to lie and he was friendly enough to not be considered deadly.  But he truly had to make sure Ryan was okay. So for this time he would just follow and see how things go.

                In all honesty though, he wasn’t as worried about Nogla as he was about Ryan’s safety. But the things Nogla said earlier bothered him even more. Somehow his heart still didn’t accept that his love for the other wasn’t real, that all those times they’ve spent together weren’t real…

                But what if it was? What if everything he knew now was fake? What would he do then?

                He spent the time walking home to finally decide that if what the Irishman said was true then he wanted to get his real memories back. He wanted to know the truth. No matter how scary, or how crazy it was, he had to find out the truth. That thought encouraged him to quicken his steps.

                So the two amigos leave behind that secluded area, one willing to know the truth while the other carries the heavy burden of that truth. The darkness now fully sets in but the day was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta be honest. This may be one of the most difficult chapters for me to write. I had to keep stopping because I kept crying while listening to my favorite band's latest album before the lead singer offed himself... it's tough writing this part but I pushed through. 
> 
> Whatever you're going through right now, please don't give up. No matter how hopeless, how dark, or how meaningless everything seems, Don't Kill Yourself. Fight! Fight those demons and NEVER ever give up. You are worth so much more than what you think. Hold on though everything seems heavy and it's more than you can carry. People care, you just have to open your eyes to those who truly care about you and you'll realize there IS something/someone to live for. Though it's difficult please fight. "Who cares if one more light goes out in the sky of a million stars?" We do.
> 
> I know this rant isn't that related to the story itself but I don't know, I just wanted to share it I guess... 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I don't know what it feels like to be cheated on but I know what the pain of betrayal feels like and I also know how difficult it is to forgive them. Yet, love overcomes all that. Love is willing to forgive no matter what the other's trespasses are and so that's how I chose to write Jonathan's character as, the person so in love that he's willing to fight for that even though he was afflicted with so much pain. 
> 
> I hope this chapter doesn't feel so abrupt, choppy, or rushed. Well, thanks for reading :)
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	15. Chapter 15

 

                The neighborhood was eerily quiet while they walked down the road. Some houses had their lights on while others didn’t. Aside from the two of them no one else was outside and this greatly put Jonathan on edge. He glanced at the person beside him but it seems Nogla wasn’t that bothered by it at all, either that or the man was too preoccupied with various things that he didn’t notice their surroundings.

                His heart suddenly started beating faster as they neared the house. All of the lights appeared to be on but he had a terrible feeling in his gut. Due to his line of work he had the habit of trusting his gut in certain situations, of course it doesn’t apply always but it has saved him a number of times. Without waiting for a moment longer he rushes to the house startling Daithi out of his silent daze. The Irishman looks on with confusion yet he follows suit, although with a slower pace than the other.

                “Ryan?” Jonathan immediately calls out once he opens the door, rushing into the huge house. A sudden clutter from the kitchen sent Jonathan into overdrive and he hastily sprints to that area.

                “Ryan?!”

                No screaming for help or panic met his call. Only two curious stares from a fully set table met his gaze. A sweet fragrance wafting through the air indicated that the two had just finished cooking. Four plates filled with delicious pancakes had been placed neatly on the table.

                Nogla enters later and declares with a beaming smile, “Told you I’d bring him back.”

                “Del-Jonathan? Nogla? Oh thank god, you’re both safe.” Ryan said with immense relief as he embraces Jonathan and Nogla. Jonathan would be lying if he said he didn’t melt under the brunette’s tight hug. He wanted to reciprocate but the unfamiliar face had him on his guard and the thought that these feelings could all be fake stopped him in his tracks. But he was certain that his relief in seeing Ryan safe was completely real.

                “Wait, you know Nogla? And who is he? He didn’t hurt you did he?” Jonathan asks in succession as he eyes the Asian with scrutiny. Evan raised his eyebrows in slight surprise at Jonathan, a person who he’s been friends with for years. His friend was suspecting him of hurting Ryan? Well this was…strange.

                “Glad to have you back Delirious. Thanks for bringing him back safe and sound Nogla.” Evan declares with a smile, not at all intimidated by Jonathan’s steady glare. But he was curious as to why Delirious didn’t remember him at all.

                Ryan steps back from the embrace and questions with brown eyebrows scrunched up in concern, “What do you mean? Evan would never hurt me. Don’t you remember Evan?”

                After he spoke realization dawned within his mind. This was the man who he’d just afflicted with so much pain not more than a few hours ago. With that thought in mind the guilt replaced the relief making Ryan look down in shame. He had no idea how he should approach Jonathan now.

                Nogla cut Jonathan off before the other could answer Ryan’s question, “Alright before we go down to business, first let’s all sit down and discuss this over dinner why don’t we?”

                “I second that.” Evan agreed with Ryan slightly nodding in approval.

                Jonathan reluctantly sat down still bothered by Evan’s presence, he received a different vibe from this guy and he didn’t like it one bit. He made sure that he took the seat nearest to Ryan. Evan not failing to catch the silent action which spoke volumes. Was Jonathan being possessive of Ryan?  He couldn’t be sure but once he received a glare from the blue-eyed man he confirmed his assumption.

                Well, this was certainly an interesting turn of events.

                Everyone was finally seated with their own shares of pancakes in front of them. Ryan and Evan had already started eating theirs before Jonathan and Nogla arrived so they had half left which they continued consuming. The Irishman quickly took in at least four big bites before speaking up, “Thanks for the awesome pancakes by the way.”

                The Canadian smiled and replied shortly. “No problem.”

                Meanwhile, Jonathan poked the pancakes with a lack of interest, it was obvious that he had no appetite for the moment and no one really blamed him. After everything that happened to him who in their right minds would still be able to eat. Yet, that didn’t deter the others from enjoying the meal laid out before them. Since no one was sure of what would happen next they wanted to at least enjoy one moment of normalcy among the chaos of the past hours.

                Daithi took a few more bites of the mouthwatering meal before finally fixing himself and started the discussion.

                “Okay, I know that everyone’s curious and confused with everything that’s happening so I’ll explain everything, well everything that I found out so far anyway. But it’s limited with my perspective so you can intervene if ya have important questions or additional information. Alright?” Nogla looked around the table for everyone’s agreement. Questions would be good for clearing up any misunderstanding or any hazy information so he was actually encouraging them to ask questions.

                Once everyone approved the Irishman started from the very beginning. “I’ll try to explain it as simple as I can. So while we were playing this game called, “Catch a Lover” all four of us have been magically sucked into the game, as we can clearly see now.

                After I was sucked into the game I could see nothing but darkness for a good amount of time. I can only assume that I was unconscious during that time but strangely enough I was still aware of the noises around me. It sounded like people talking.

                I couldn’t understand most of what they were saying then a short while after I suddenly feel a strong electrical shock. That’s the time they were changing my memories to fit the game.

                I’m sure the same thing happened to Delirious that’s why he can’t remember anything. The reason why I still have my memories and he doesn’t is because I was half-awake while they were changing my own memories. 

                They tweaked with my physical make up turning me into a dog. I don’t know how and why but they succeeded, Ohm and Delirious can be my witness. Then we were sent here as the game started. Delirious as the “husband” and me as the dog.”

                When Nogla stopped his explanation Evan was the first one to ask a question, “How did you retain your memories? I mean yeah you were half-conscious but shouldn’t the high-tech machine they have be able to completely do what the scientist wanted either way.”

                Nogla closed his eyes, immersing himself in the various memories inside his head before speaking, “I don’t know how but I do know that while they were placing memories inside my head I could distinguish what was real and what wasn’t.

                They tried.

                They definitely tried to erase everything inside my head but I held on. It was painful but I held on.” A bitter laugh escaped his lips. “But there’s a price. The more memories they put inside my head the more it became harder to hold on. I have way too many memories inside my head right now…and I couldn’t save _all_ my real memories. I definitely feel like a certain number of my precious memories have been taken away. ”

                A pregnant pause filled the whole room after the Irishman said his piece.

                “Shit. Nogla are you okay?” Ryan asked with definite concern, breaking the silence surrounding them.

                A slight nod was his response before sighing. “I’m fine. But how about you two? They didn’t change any of your memories did they?”

                “Nope. We were transported inside the game and we were immediately in “pre-game mode”, as the textbox said. We had to complete some…”requirements” before we could start the game. At first it really felt like this was some kind of experiment to imitate the game and let real people play it like a VR game but I think there’s more to it than just that.” Evan explained.

                A certain someone had been sitting quiet all throughout the whole ordeal but he couldn’t just sit there anymore. Jonathan finally spoke up with frustration, standing from his seat, “Hold on a damn minute! Are you saying that whatever Nogla just said was true? That my memories right now have been fake all along? And that we’re all just inside a fucking game?” He couldn’t believe it, or rather he wouldn’t believe it but everyone else’s nodding and Ryan’s apologetic eyes told him that it was indeed true.

                “Well shit.” He plopped down onto his seat as he tried to accept his situation or rather to understand his situation. This was really happening?

                Jonathan seemed to be seriously preoccupied with his own thoughts and his friends didn’t mind. This was certainly a lot to take in for the man and they were willing to let him soak it all in. Choosing not to bother the blue-eyed man the others continued to talk amongst themselves. “Is there a way we can return Jonathan’s real memories and your memories as well?” Asked a very worried brunette.

                “I…I’m not sure.” Nogla pursed his lips into a thin line thinking deeply before asking, “Did you guys receive any instructions when you were in pre-game mode? Like a way to win or escape?”

                Evan blinked slowly but then asked with curiosity, “We did but…how did you come up with that idea?”

                “Since you mentioned about them trying to make this like the game. I figured there would be goals or instructions given because what game doesn’t have a goal?”

                “I guess you’re right. By the way, why did you tell us not to go out of the house?”

                “It was just a hunch but I do know how the game goes. Remember if the lover goes out through the gate with all his clothes you guys would win and we would’ve lost. Who knows what would have happened if ya did that while we were outside of the area.”

                Evan continued, “You guys would have lost and we would have been sent back to the real world.”

                The Canadian’s answer surprised Nogla and Jonathan. “What do you mean Evan?” Nogla asked.

                This time it was Ryan who spoke up. “The time we woke up in the game we received a textbox saying that if we win the game we would get sent back home. So whoever wins this round-“

                “Would get sent back home.” Nogla finished with wide eyes.

                The Irishman looked at Evan, silently asking the man if this was true. Evan smiled and nodded.

                “That means we can go home.” Hope resonated in those green eyes, Nogla couldn’t be happier.

                The silent man next to Ryan at last decided to sit up straight and voice his own concerns, “But doesn’t that mean that only two of us can go home? Deducing from you saying that we would’ve lost and you guys would’ve won, that means there are two teams and only one pair can go home.” It seems the blue-eyed man finally accepted his fate and has chosen to actively join in with the planning. Surprisingly he had easily caught up to what they were discussing which was certainly an amazing feat considering that the fact that he was told everything he ever knew is a lie. This made Evan worry though, the Delirious he knew wouldn’t easily adapt that quickly to mindboggling things like this. If nothing else he’d actually still be ranting about how fucking messed up this shit was but here he is, calm and collected. The raven then wonders. Was there a possibility that the scientists not only tampered with his memories but also completely changed Jonathan’s personality as well?

                This is worrisome. _Very_ worrisome indeed.

                Among the other three, Nogla was the only one who got stunned by Jonathan’s statement. Ryan and Evan looked at each other in silent communication before the raven confirmed. “Yes. Only two of the four of us can go home this round. But it’s okay since we can restart whenever we like. Which means the two left here can start another round, maybe with randoms next time and take the win to get home as well.”

                The two men seemed to think it over in silence but once more Jonathan asks the important question. “So who’s going home first?”

                Ryan was the one who replied, albeit a bit hesitantly, “W-we were thinking that you and Nogla would be going first since you’ve already gone through s-“ Jonathan immediately interrupted the brunette.

                “No way. You and Evan will go first.” The tone of his voice made it clear that Jonathan wasn’t offering a suggestion, it’s a command.

                Ryan’s eyes widened as he glanced at Nogla then to Evan, being shocked was an understatement; he was ultimately stupefied. The Canadian and Jonathan locked eyes and seemed to be in an intense staring contest up until the point where a gruff cough from Nogla distracted them both.

                “I don’t know who will go first but we hav’ta make a quick decision. I may not have heard any complete sentences when I was unconscious but I did hear someone saying ‘experiment will continue later’ before we got sent into the game. So I suggest we make a decision fast before those creeps begin another experiment.” Nogla explained with nervousness.

                Jonathan looked at Evan, his eyes giving impression of steel confidence and stubbornness. “Take Ryan with you. I want you two to get back home safe and sound.”

                Evan would have spoken some sense into the man but Nogla beat him to it. It was a hard decision to make but Nogla had made a choice as well. “Hate to disagree with ya Evan but I hav’ta agree with Delirious on this one. Me an’ him have been experimented with already and the damage has been done. Ryan and you haven’t been affected so it’s best if ya get back home earlier than us before you get experimented on as well. I mean at least two out of the four of us will stay undamaged right?”

                Clenched fists at his side relaxed when Evan appeared to finally give in. Ryan would have disagreed with them but he let Evan have the final call. With a heavy heart and conflicted emotions Evan answers, “Alright…you win. But you guys better win the next round as fast as possible okay?”

                Nogla and Jonathan smiled as the Irishman responded, “I bet we’d get there so fast that we’d be home before you guys.”

                This causes Evan to smile a bit. “I bet you would.”

                Ryan didn’t know if he should be thankful or worried that he was going home before Jonathan and Nogla but he trusted Evan’s judgement. If that’s what he wanted then he would go with it but he certainly hoped Jonathan and Nogla would make it out as well.

                Evan then informs, “Well, I just need the keys then since I already have my clothes.”

                “But isn’t the gate already open?” asked Jonathan.

                Nogla responded, “The gate automatically closed when we entered. I couldn’t open it.”

                “Well let’s go look for the keys then. The faster we find them, the faster we’ll be out here. And the faster you’ll get to start a new round.” Evan professed. Everyone nodded and it appears that all of them were on board with the plan.

                The sound of chairs scraping on the tiled floor filled the kitchen. Evan waited for Ryan and Nogla to leave the kitchen before he grabbed Jonathan’s wrist succeeding in stopping the cop in his tracks.

                “What is it now?” Jonathan raised a brow in confusion as he pulled his wrist out of Evan’s grip.

                “Oh nothing. I’m just sooooo thankful that you let me and sweet ol’ Ryan go first.” The tone Evan used wasn’t a bit comforting for Jonathan as he still had his doubts with the raven. The carefree smile on the other’s face was even more unsettling.

                “I didn’t do it for you. I did it for Ryan.”

                “I’m sure you did. But I don’t think you did what’s best for him.”

                “What the fuck are you talking about?”

                A creepy smirk plastered on Evan’s face as he chuckled deeply. “You heard it yourself right? That Nogla lost some of his memories. And who’s to say that Ryan hasn’t lost some as well? Memories of a certain person…like _me_ for example. Hmm did you ever think of that?”

                Jonathan glares at the other because the bastard did have a point. What if Nogla and Ryan’s memories of this guy have been changed as well? What if this guy was dangerous after all and nobody knew? What if he was actually the one behind all this madness in the first place? Thoughts of panic and anger flooded his mind while Evan takes a few steps closer with a cocky grin. “I owe you my thanks actually. Because now I can have Ryan all to myself without anyone intervening, not that anyone had stopped me earlier anyway.” The flash of anger in those blue eyes cannot be mistaken yet Evan has the gall to shrug nonchalantly while adding with a smirk, “You should’ve heard the sounds that he made.”

                 The glowering from the other did not stop the raven from commenting further. “I wonder what other sounds he can make if I do him without his consent? Ah yes, I can just imagine it. Ryan pinned beneath me. _Begging_ for mercy as I force myself into him. But I won’t stop. I’ll make him scream and bleed. And it’s all thanks to yo-”

                A sudden weight lunges itself on Evan and the Canadian heavily falls to the ground with a loud thud. He tried to block the oncoming punches but the power of each hit enabled the defenses to be useless. Jonathan yelled in anger as he hit the man beneath him with blind fury. “YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!”

                A clamor of footsteps filled the air as two clueless people rushed into the kitchen, both gasped at what they saw. Delirious landing punches on Evan without any pause or hesitation at all. The older of the two reacted fast. “Jonathan stop!” Ryan shouted as he immediately ran to Evan’s aid.

                However, when he reached out for Jonathan’s enraged form his hands only met air. Such surprise did he experience that he ended up stumbling on his own feet. Thankfully he managed to put out his hands and catch himself before his face would crash into Evan’s. He opened his eyes only to see that he had ended up face to face with a smiling Evan.

                A few seconds of silence filled the air before the beat up Canadian broke the tense silence.

                “Success.” Evan croaked out with a whoop of victory although his body was smarting from the beating he’d taken.

                Ryan looked at the other in confusion before following Evan’s gesture to look around. The kitchen was devoid of any human other than themselves.

                Nogla and Jonathan were _gone_.

                It took him a moment to realize what had happened. At first he panicked because he thought that the scientists may have taken them away but when his eyes landed on Evan’s smug face he put the pieces together. A shaky laugh left his mouth before he shook his head with an odd mixture of amusement and amazement. Brown met onyx and the twinkle in those two orbs couldn’t speak any louder that Evan was really proud of what he had just done.

                “Evan you crazy bastard.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My random reactions during this chapter:
> 
> 1\. Ooooo those pancakes sound delicious. Now I'm craving for some pancakes >-<  
> 2\. Poor Nogla T^T  
> 3\. Creepy Evan? O-o  
> 4\. Clever Evan xD
> 
> Anyway whatchu think of the new update? Good, bad, needs something more? Well, just comment below ^-^ thanks for reading.
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains violence.

                A throbbing headache is what greeted the scientist as he opened his eyes to the bright lights of the lab. He groaned as the brightness only made his headache worsen. After a few moments of adjusting his eyes finally coped up with the lights and the pain became bearable. Seeing as he could clearly see and breath without any obstruction that must mean that his mask was taken away. Ygts tried to move his arms only to discover that his hands were tightly bound behind him. A sudden wave of nausea hit him and it took everything he had not to gag and vomit all over himself. Amidst his internal suffering he hears a teasing voice.

                “Well, well, well, look who’s already awake. Your head must really be as hard as a rock if you’re already awake after getting hit with a steel pipe straight to the head. Either that or it was that pesky mask that protected you.”

                Ygts could see Mace slowly walk towards him with the said pipe in hand. He could only glare at the other while his brain furiously thought of a way to escape.

                Meanwhile Mace malevolently stared at his partner’s naked face, dark brown hair of medium length framed his pale face perfectly and steel grey eyes stare at him with anger evident in those expressive orbs. A condescending smirk places itself on the blonde’s face. Mace reaches out and grabs Ygts’ face roughly, “Too bad you keep this pretty face behind all that revolting metal. But I suppose you need it don’t you? Considering your special _condition._ ” Steel meets flesh in a swift crushing pressure and Ygts screams as Mace uses his free hand to grind the pipe deeper into his leg.

                “You know if you weren’t lame I bet you would have created something even more amazing rather than that medusa mask you made to help you walk but beggars can’t be choosers. Now be a good boy and behave properly if you don’t want me to crush your other lame leg.” A nasty fake grin settles on Mace’s face.

                The contrast was jarring and preposterous. Was this really the bubbly, kind Mace he had gotten to know for two years? Ygts could not believe that a crazy bastard like this guy managed to keep up the act for so long. In truth though he blamed himself for not noticing earlier.

                Ygts doesn’t reply to the other’s questions or statement. He only continues to glare at the other with unbridled hate before practically spitting out, “Why the fuck are you doing this?” His voice now normal as the mask wasn’t there to distort it, it definitely sounded strange to his own ears. Mace’s eyes widen momentarily while his grin widens showing pearly white teeth, this smile used to look so angelic on him but with the current circumstances it sent chills up Ygts’ spine instead. The spark of madness concealed in those blue eyes of his only made Ygts’ even more uneasy.

                “My, my, not only do you have a pretty face but you also have an amazing voice.”  Mace softly traced his thumb over Ygts’ dry lips while looking at the other with such a sleazy stare making the other jerk his face away in disgust.

                Mace allowed a soft chuckle to escape his mouth before he answered. “‘Why?’ You ask. Well, the reason is pretty simple my handsome partner. Why not?” Right that moment Ygts was sure that he has never been more enraged than he ever was after that last sentence left this psycho’s mouth.

                Another giggle left Mace’s mouth as he saw the burning anger in silver toned eyes. The grinning creep decides to softly pat Ygts’ cheek before standing up. “I would love to have you screaming in pain and agony but I must get on with the experiment. Don’t you worry I’ll get back to you after I’m done.”

                “You do know what will happen when the Order finds out about this right?” Ygts mentioned making Mace stop mid-step but then he turns around with a cocky grin.

                “Order _this_ , Order _that_. You’ve always been so concerned about the Order. But” He paused for dramatic effect. “You do know who _created_ the MTTS right?” The sickening grin widened even more when the fact registered into the older one’s mind.

                 Mace continued in a singsong voice, “I can easily control the MTTS main computer and shut off the MTTS connection to the one in our room, rendering it unavailable to everyone else. Which means no one can come in here unless they break down the damn walls. But no one will bother checking up on us for, let’s say the following **months**. Until then **_I am in control._**

                You seem surprised.

You didn’t seriously think I was that dumb not to plan ahead did you, Ygts? Oh and by the way you should really change that name of yours. It sounds so idiotic.”

                A sudden notification jolts the psycho into action, he turns his back on his captive and faster than a flash he was at his computer. The smile on his face slowly disappears the more he goes through what he was reading. It was almost satisfying for Ygts to watch as the grin was wiped from his smug mug but the pain in his broken leg made it bittersweet. He flinched when Mace was suddenly shouting.

                “No, no, no! This can’t be possible!” Ygts found himself face to face with the crazy man yelling his head off. “IT’S YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT!” Mace stomped his way to the bound man, the pipe gripped tightly in his hands. Without any hesitation he began beating Ygts with the solid object. A sickening crunch could be heard as the metal smashed against Ygts’ side, quite possibly breaking a few ribs. A scream escaped from Ygts mouth as the pipe struck his body once more. For some reason the blonde man avoided hitting Ygts’ head and face but he freely battered the other’s body. Intense pain coursed through Ygts’ bound body as the beating did not cease and he screamed as more of his bones broke under the inhuman treatment.

                The enraged man continued to hit the other whilst proclaiming a mantra of “fuck you” and “I hate you.” Ygts could do nothing to protect himself. However, Mace didn’t give a shit even as Ygts started coughing up blood. The poor man was nearly unconscious before Mace stopped with the merciless beating. He was breathing heavily after that energy draining activity. Blue eyes watch with anger as the body before him fell limply to the ground all battered, bloody, and bruised, unmoving.

                Mace nonchalantly drops the pipe beside him and goes back to the computer. “It’s okay. It’s okay. You still have two people. Two people. Yes. Yes. Two are enough. Right? Of course I’m right. I’m always right.” Loud crackling laughter filled the air as the blonde man got absorbed into his work once more.

\----------------

                “You sent them back?” Ryan stated unbelievingly.

                “Yep.” Although Evan smiled the developing bruises on his face spoke volumes of what he had just endured making Ryan internally frown.

                “Evan I don’t know if you’re a genius or an idiot.” Ryan did a literal facepalm at the other’s current physical condition and choice of action before continuing. “How did you get Delirious so angry though?” 

                Evan smirked and slyly wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck and pulled him close, seductively whispering, “I may have told him about doing some _inappropriate_ things to a certain brunette.”

                The certain brunette blushed as he finally took notice of their compromising position, he was basically straddling the other with their bodies nearly pressed flush against each other. Memories of their secret rendezvous filled his mind making him blush even brighter. Planting both palms flat on the other’s chest Ryan pushed away and managed to make slight distance between their faces. Ryan huffed cutely and declared, “Again, I don’t know if you’re a genius or an idiot.”

                A cocky smile was the only reply Ryan received before Evan let him free, Ryan reached out his hand and helped Evan stand. Both of them dust themselves off removing any clingy dirt and dust.

                “Anyway I guess it worked.”

                Ryan glanced at the other man before nagging, “You really couldn’t find any other way where you could have sent them back without having to get so beat up?” He started heading for the first aid kit conveniently displayed on top of the nearest shelf.

                Evan shrugged, “Well the only way they could win was to catch the lover. Any other way would still lead to my ass getting whooped.”

                A sigh left Ryan’s lips since he couldn’t really disagree with that.

                “Ok, you’re right… Anyway, thanks Evan.”

                “Why?”

                “I actually wanted them to go back first. I couldn’t handle the anxiety and worry I’d go through if we left them here anyway.”

                “Me neither.”

                When Ryan had the kit in hand he made the injured man sit on a chair as he dragged the other one in order for him to sit facing the Canadian. Evan tried not to flinch when Ryan started to treat his wounds.

                “You’re lucky that your face isn’t beyond repair.” A few bruises and small cuts are the only evidences that Jonathan left with his furious punches. The cuts were small enough not to need any stitching but the bruises on his pale cheeks were not a pretty sight. Fortunately for Evan his blocks had saved him from getting black-eyed.

                “Why? Would you not like it if I lost my pretty face?” Evan teased.

                Ryan grunted and rolled his eyes as a response.

                “I just don’t like you getting hurt.” The brunette muttered under his breath, trying to concentrate on patching up Evan’s wounds but completely unaware that he had declared that statement louder than he intended.

                That froze Evan to the spot, it’s amazing how one sentence completely made his heart skip a beat or two. Why was Ryan just so adorable?

                But he decided to feign ignorance and questioned. “What?”

                “Nothing.” The quick reply zapped out. Ryan mentally scolded himself for talking without thinking. On the other hand, Evan inwardly smiled to himself. Was there anything about Ryan that would stop him from falling even more for the other? He doubted.

                While Ryan was busy patching Evan up, the Canadian couldn’t help but watch the other intently. He hadn’t really thought about it that much but when they got back…where would his relationship with Ryan stand? Were they going to act like _that_ night never happened and continue with their lives? Or was it possible to take their relationship one step further?

                However, his logic interrupted his daydreaming.

                **_You’re not safe yet._**

His eyes widened slightly. That’s right. They weren’t out of boiling waters yet. They still have one more round to face before they can go home but they better finish it as fast as they can since neither one knew when those psychos would be back for more “experimentation.”

                Evan wasn’t sure about what would happen next but in his mind he was determined to bring them both back safe and sound no matter what it took. We **will** make it back **.**

A bright light appears out of nowhere with no warning at all and suddenly both men disappear into thin air. The enormous mansion now sits barren and desolate, a silent witness of what had just transpired. Lingering warmth from those that have stayed now fade away. Where had those poor souls been transferred to now?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	17. Chapter 17

 

                The next thing Evan opened his eyes to is him sitting in a sort of glass container facing a huge messy room filled with shelves, computers and various cluttered mechanical equipment. The more he looked around all the more the place seemed familiar. Eyes widen as he realizes where he’s at. ‘This must be the lab Ryan talked about.’

                _Ryan!_ His mind immediately shouted in panic.

He quickly looked around the wide room in search for his beloved. Evan succeeded in locating the other man but he wasn’t in a position where the Canadian would want him to be. The brunette was currently in a container just like Evan was in but Ryan was bound in place. His arms were raised above his head wrapped with straps along his wrist and his feet were also tied up through belts connected to the floor tightly holding him in place. A series of different wires had dug into his skin, making him look like multicolored veins were sprouting out from his body. Evan could see that Ryan had also been blindfolded, for what reason he didn’t know. It was evident that the other was conscious since he had started thrashing against his binds.

                “Ryan! Can you hear me?” Evan desperately called out.

                “E-evan? Evan is that you?”

                “Yes it’s me!”

                “What the fuck is going on? And why the hell am I tied up?” The distress in his voice couldn’t be more evident.

                “W-we’re both in the lab. We’re in separate containers.”

                “Shit!”

                Onyx eyes immediately catch the silhouette of a man approaching Ryan’s container. Maniacal laughter rings through the air when a blonde man, holding a remote in his hand, stands in front of the container. The sense of panic in his body ended up making him freeze in place with bated breath as he watched the stranger press a series of buttons on the tiny remote. If Evan had paid more attention to Ryan he could see how the other’s body tensed up at the sound of the familiar laughter.

                “Mace?” Ryan called out nervously.

                “Glad you remembered me precious. Now stay still while I experiment on you.” The scientist pressed a single button that prompted the straps tied around Ryan’s wrists to shorten thus stretching the man’s body even further. When a groan of discomfort left his mouth only then did Mace stop the contraption.

                Luckily Evan easily fought through his frozen state and shouted as an intervention. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

                Mace didn’t even flinch, he just continued to press more keys on the controller and meddled with the keyboard placed just around the middle area of Ryan’s container with inhuman like speed. The man didn’t even take notice on Evan’s query. Evan didn’t have a clue about what the scientist was doing but none of it had to be good so he quickly starts looking around for a way out of his prison. Ryan’s container started to glow a bright flash and Evan could do nothing as he helplessly pounded on the durable glass. The brunette’s body writhed as electricity coursed through his body. Ryan’s piercing scream echoed through the air.

                “Shit! Stop! You’re hurting him you fuck!” The Canadian protested with panicked eyes looking to the blonde.

                He received nothing but insane laughter. “It’s working! It’s **finally working!** AHAHAHAHAHAHA!” The insane man wasn’t even paying attention to anything that Evan was saying.

                “Shit shit shit.” Evan cussed as the bloodcurdling screams filled the air. He quickly scanned the tiny area for a gap in the glass prison. A tiny gap on top between glass and metal cover could be seen, it was less than a centimeter wide but that didn’t stop Evan from trying. Ryan was in great trouble and if he didn’t do something he might lose the other. Clenched fists hit the top cover repeatedly as an attempt break it open. It gives way a small smidgen before a strong electric shock sent him down on his knees. “Fuckin shit!”

                The screaming had ceased for the moment replaced with mocking tongue clicks. “Tsk tsk tsk. Why do humans always try to be the hero when in the end they can’t do a damn thing anyway?”

                Mace was in front of his container now giving him a cocky grin. “Just sit back and enjoy the show my friend. You’ll be glad of how things will turn out.”

                “Glad?! You’re **_hurting_** him! How the fuck does that make me glad?!” The vehemence prominent in his words as Evan shot a glare at the blonde scientist.

                Mace only laughed his ass off with that obnoxious sound grating on Evan’s nerves. “Ah young love, always wanting to “protect” their lover but what happens when you finally realize that **you are _powerless_**.”

                Evan tried to ignore the man’s words and instead tried to stand up. He managed to get up on his right foot when the electric shockwave ran through him again forcing him back on his knees, hand griping his chest and teeth biting his lips to muffle screams, the shock was stronger than it was before.

                In spite of the rising agony Evan ground his teeth and pushed through the pain, one foot up.

 **“You cannot help him.”** The shockwave strengthens.

                The other foot is up. Now he’s standing on both feet, hands on the sides on the cylinder glass for added support.

 **“You can’t do anything for him now.”** Mace raises the power level, a scream rips through Evan’s throat but he manages to stay standing.

                He punches upwards with his hand in a tight fist, the electricity burning his entire being but he continues to fight.

 **“You are useless!”** The electricity hit maximum power.

                Mace is now frustrated, his victim was struggling so much and is so very stubborn. Why can’t he just stay down and enjoy the show like he told him too? Evan succeeds with punching the cover once more. Blue eyes twitch with irritation but he can’t kill him, not yet, he can be used for so many things. He can’t waste a functional test subject. Finally he presses a button to stop the electric torture. Evan’s body jolts with the sudden stop but his body has taken damage, as was obvious when he collapses to the floor with a thud. Mace observes Evan and sighs when he sees that Evan’s chest is rising and falling with shallow breaths. At least he’s still alive, he can still be used for the next experiment.

                _‘Meanwhile…’_

                Mace glances back to his other test subject. A perverted tongue darts out to moisten dry lips. “Let’s see how well this one will sing for me. Hehe.” Ryan’s torture had ceased when Evan’s electric shock was being delivered but the stress the test had put on his body was too much for the brunette to handle, he had passed out. Mace was just about to click the button for the next part of the experiment but a voice stopped him.

                “S-stop.”

                With wide eyes Mace turns back to the raven’s glass container in time to see the Canadian staggering to his feet.

                “Don’t fucking touch him you sick bastard.” His legs wobbled underneath him but he leaned on the glass for support.

                Evan raised his eyes looking into blue eyes with determination. Instead of getting intimidated Mace was only amused. “This is certainly amazing! You are truly perfect for this experiment ahahhahahahaha! I must immediately start with phase two in this case.”

                “We aren’t your fucking toys! Let us go.” The Canadian was now standing straight on both legs, albeit panting for breath but the stubbornness in his features stayed the same.

                This man was certainly entertaining to watch. _Toys huh?_ The thought just gave the man an incredible idea on how to make things even more entertaining, for himself at least. Giggling like a little child he basically skips towards Evan, places both palms on the glass container and asks Evan playfully, “How about a deal then mister tough guy? A short game if you will.”

                Saying nothing he stares at the blonde man silently. Mace took this action as a sign to continue, “You are a gamer by profession are you not? So why not make this bet with me? You and your pretty boyfriend will be sent into a videogame. But not just _any_ ol’ game but a game **_I_ ** made.

                If you win the game you’ll be sent back home safe and sound.”

                Evan could easily see through the smiling façade. “What’s the catch?”

                The evil glint returned to blue irises and the smile widens to show pearly white teeth. “You only have _one_ chance at this. Lose and both of you will have to be my test subjects for the _rest of your biological life_.”

                “How do we know you’ll keep your word?”

                Mace smiled, the kind of smile that held no sense of comfort or assurance, just a plastic expression on his pale feature. It was not reassuring. Not one bit. “You don’t. You just have to trust me and take the chance.”

                The poor man had so many doubts running through his mind but the next thing Mace said had him reeling. “There’s no other way out of this laboratory Mr. Fong. This is your only chance at escaping. Would you rather take it and attempt an escape or pass and stay here forever?”

                Evan’s heart pounded and his hands grew sweaty, the weight of the man’s words pressing down on him. Not to mention that the heavy decision lay on his own hands seeing as the other was knocked out cold. Two lives hang in the balance between an unquestionable lifetime of torture and a dark path of uncertainty that provided a sliver of hope.

                No matter how you look at it Evan and Ryan were at situation were either option seemed to lead to a definite loss. But only one presented a slim chance of escape, not a lot but it was **a** chance.

                ‘My parents always told me that sometimes I’d just have to take the risk.’

                A quick glance at the other’s unmoving form pushes him to clench his fists and breathe in deep. “Better one than none at all.”

                The scientist smiles sweetly. “Wise choice my boy.” Mace doesn’t even hesitate to press the button sending the two people back to the digital world.

_Let the fun begin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since my last update because school started this week. So as what usually happens to writers who are still students the updates will be slower than usual. When I began writing this story I posted 1 or 2 chapters per week but now the updates will be farther apart and more irregular. It can't be helped, sadly. 
> 
> Still, I hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter. See ya guys next update. (whenever that will be) - Jhabois
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! O-o 200+ Kudos on this story?! 
> 
> I-I have no words T^T Thank you all so much for the support and encouraging comments =)
> 
> I hope you'll still enjoy reading the following chapters of the story as much as I enjoy writing them. 
> 
> Thanks so much everyone ^-^! - Jhabois <3

 

                Brown eyes open to nothing but darkness. Ryan made a disgruntled sound as his mind began to spin making him feel nauseous even though the place he was at wasn’t really spinning. After the bout of dizziness he was able to recover and finally look around him but that proved to be futile. He couldn’t even see his hands right in front of his face.

                Where was he? Although he wasn’t able to see anything he did feel the cold hard floor he was laying on. His body strangely tingling with a painful prickling feeling.

                What happened? All he remembered was being trapped back at the lab. Hearing Evan’s voice. Hearing Mace’s voice. Then suddenly everything was nothing else but **pain**. The memory of those electric shocks going through his body, cooking him from the inside out had his body shaking in trauma.

                He couldn’t remember anything after that.

                Suddenly a voice called out to him distracting him from his contemplative state, it seemed to be coming from the infinitely stretching darkness. “Ryan!”

                The familiar voice had him immediately pushing off from the floor and shakily get up from his prone position. He’d know that voice from anywhere. He called out with a shout of his own. “Evan!”

                With it being dark all his other senses were enhanced so Ryan was able to distinguish the panic in Evan’s voice.

                Desperate. Fearful.

                Had they done something to Evan as well?

                _‘I hope not.’_

                When a reply didn’t come he tried yelling again. “Evan! Are you okay?”

                Bright lights turned on right at that moment making him wince at the sudden contrast of dark and light. He squinted and tried to shield his eyes from the brightness for a while. Once his eyes adjusted to the light around him Ryan wasted no time in observing the room that contained him. Nothing but plain white walls met his view, locked in that bland small room only a shiny golden knob caught his attention amongst the mute surrounding.

                Slowly approaching the glistening object Ryan called out as he stopped in front of the door with caution. “Evan?”

                A voice behind the door answered back and the knob jiggled. “Ryan? Is that you in there?”

                A strange unexpected sense of foreboding laced up his spine leaving an icy trail and making the hairs on his arm stand up. **Something didn’t feel right.**

                He took a step away from the door as his heart sped up and the rattling of that golden doorknob increased.

                “Open the door Ryan!”

                The urgency behind that voice snapped him from his paranoia and he immediately reached out for the rattling knob. He was about to turn it.

                Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him from behind, one covering his mouth to muffle the surprised scream and the other wrapped tightly around his waist pulling him away from the door. Ryan’s heart pounded as he froze in shock but immediately tried to fight back.

                “Shit! Ryan stop! It’s me Evan!” A familiar voice screamed in a hushed tone as if afraid that he would alert something. Ryan was still being dragged backwards.

                Ryan’s heart sped up as the golden knob was still rattling nonstop. He hadn’t seen any other doors in the room aside from the one that he was currently facing and he had just heard Evan call out from the other side of it. If that was the case, who the fuck is holding him right now!?

                Fear engulfed him. Once more he struggled against the other’s hold in an attempt to escape whoever was behind him.

                “Fuckin shit.” The man cursed as he swiftly pinned Ryan on the polished white floor. “Ryan it’s me!” Voice still just above a whisper.

                Ryan breathed heavily with his body very tense but he slowly began to relax as he finally saw Evan’s frustrated and worried face in front of him. Piercing onyx eyes, that black slightly unruly hair, and that handsomely chiseled face, there was no mistake. It truly is Evan.

                 The Canadian sighed heavily when he saw Ryan’s eyes soften with recognition and the fear from those eyes slowly ebbed. “I’m gonna let go now but don’t talk out loud, okay?” Evan’s soft voice had Ryan eventually calm down completely and he nodded in confirmation.

                Once Evan let go Ryan stayed firmly planted on the ground staring straight at Evan clearly confused. “W-what the fuck’s happening?” Ryan asked unsurely, his voice cracking still affected by the previous scare.

                The look the other gave him certainly did not comfort him in any way. “Before I explain things we better get somewhere safe.” Just as he said that, loud pounding from the other side of the door amplified making Ryan’s eyes widen. He had nearly opened that door a few minutes ago, he shuddered when the hammering intensified and he heard a voice exactly like Evan’s call out to him. “Ryan! Ryan! Open the door! Open the fucking door! You’re in danger Ryan!”

                _Seriously what the hell is happening?!_

                Hazel met onyx in panic and Evan quietly mouthed in a quick explanation, “It’s a mimic. Stay silent.”  Evan quickly stood up while he helped Ryan get on his feet as quick as possible. He grabbed Ryan’s hand into his and without any hesitation headed straight to the opposite end from the door. Ryan warned, “Look out you’re gonna hit-“ They both passed the wall with no problem at all.

                “-the wall?”

                Confusion set in as Ryan saw a vast open space of what seemed to be a cave in front of him. Majestic stalactites and stalagmites hung from the ceiling or grew from the bottom of the floor respectively. The cave had a shiny blackish color along with purple and silver streaks and blotches of color here and there, glistening with the light provided by several torches placed at the sides of the cave. It seemed like a place directly from a fairytale book.

                He didn’t have time to gape in awe however, Evan just barged onwards without pause, dragging Ryan behind him who had no choice but the follow the other. The pace Evan set was fast and hurried making Ryan worry as they both nearly slipped and fell. He wanted to tell the other to slow down yet Evan’s tense face implied that they had to hurry out of here as fast as they could. Thus he shut his mouth and silently followed, concentrating on not tripping on jutted area from the ground.

                 They passed a whole lot of rock and puddles of water before Evan turned right at the very first intersection and headed into a small worn out door, it was a wooden one, the same type that you’d see in those vintage dungeon video games. After they entered the small door leading into an equally small room that’s when Evan finally stopped and locked the door behind them. Both men had to rest for a few moments to get their breaths back.

                Ryan observed the room they were currently in and saw that it was completely bare aside from the weird scribbles on the wall. He wanted to go nearer and read those lines but he wanted to find out what was happening first so he turned to Evan.

                However, the look that the other gave him implied that he wouldn’t like what Evan was about to say next.

                “I-I made a deal with Mace.” Evan looked like he had made the worst decision of his life, he leaned heavily on the door and sighed with shoulders slumped forward.

                Ryan stayed silent and patiently waited for Evan to explain further.

                He bit his lip lightly before speaking up. “He gave me a choice to play a game and risk a win in order for him to let us go or to accept our faith and just let him experiment with us for the rest of our lives…”

                A pursed smile was sent Ryan’s way as Evan continued, “You can see what choice I made.”

                Ryan paused in deep thought then spoke, “What’s the catch?”

                The response caused Evan to chuckle lightly. “That’s exactly what I asked him.” Then the humor in his voice ran dry. “We only have one chance. If we lose this round. We’re screwed.”

                Evan sunk down to the ground, energy completely depleted. Shaking hands grab the unruly strands of his hair and he shuts his eyes tight, speaking in an unsteady voice, “I-it’s my fault, Ryan I’m s-so sorry. It’s all my fault.”

                A voice so soft, so small, so _broken_.

                Immediately the hazel eyed man drops to his knees beside the trembling man. “Evan what the fuck happened? Are you okay?”

                It took a few moments of comforting the troubled man with soothing rubs on his back before he gathered enough of his wit to answer. “The game’s impossible to win.”

                Ryan was shocked at how the Canadian was being suddenly vulnerable and traumatized. Evan was always the one who had a calm mind for the entire time that this weird shit has been happening to them. It made Ryan worried to see the other break like this. In some way it also broke his heart to see Evan so sad and discouraged, he tried to do what he could to encourage him. He reaches out to cup Evan’s face and lifts it up making Evan’s hopeless eyes meet his. With the most calming voice that he could muster Ryan states, “Now don’t say that. We’re still here aren’t we? It’s not over yet.”

                Most of the time it was Evan who stayed strong for them both and now it was his turn to be Evan’s support.

                A pair of strong arms grab Ryan and bring him in for a tight hug. Ryan feels the other bury his face into the crook of his neck and Ryan lets him. They’d have to be both mentally prepared before going back out there and taking a shot at their only chance of escape. Although, he did have a lot of questions but seeing Evan in this state he’d have to store them away for a later time. If Evan needed time to rest and recuperate, well he was more than willing to give him that. Ryan wraps his arms around the other and they stay like that for a few more seconds.

                Red lights from behind them begin to glow and the arms around him turn into a vice, tightly holding him in place.

                “E-evan?”

                Ryan finally feels Evan pull his face back a little before warm breath tickles his ear sending chills down his spine.

                “I forgot to tell you. The game’s called, **_Sacrifice and Deceit_**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's really taking a lot of my time so I'm sorry for the late upload. Hope the new update made the wait worth it.
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	19. Chapter 19

 

                _Sacrifice and deceit._

                Those three words rang inside his mind and stroke a cord of remembrance, sending his heartbeat into spiking overdrives. He had played games that had incorporated the act of deception before. Commonly these games had a group of people play together but one or two of them were monsters disguised as humans, their only goal was to kill everyone else while they tricked the others into thinking that they were one of the allies and not the enemy. Trusting people in that game would be the last thing you’d want to do.

                 Ryan cursed as he remembered what was said earlier when he was in that white room with someone pounding on the door with the golden knob. _“It’s a mimic. Stay silent.”_ It didn’t take a genius to figure out what a mimic was, so if his assumptions are correct then…

_What if this isn’t Evan?!_

                As the hold around him got tighter by the second Ryan immediately decided to go against those arms that held him in place. Quick on his feet he fought against the ever tightening grasp but didn’t manage to break free. The hold grew ever suffocating, squeezing out the air right from his lungs as nails painfully dug into his sides.

                “Stop, stop!” He called out but the embrace would not loosen. Writhing and struggling only made the grasp ever binding. Only a sudden prickling feeling on his throat forced him to still. Sharp fangs hovered over his jugular, threatening to rip his throat if he dares to make any other movement.

                _Was this it? Is this the end?_

                The brunette shut his eyes and waited for the pain to come, to end his life and cut his time short but it didn’t come. Instead he flinched as something wet, slimy and warm ran along his exposed neck, forcing an involuntary shiver to wrack through his body. Whatever it was, it definitely felt disgusting.

                **_“If you behave and obey everything I say I’ll let you go without any problem.”_** A gurgling voice declared in a creepy whisper, hot breath ghosting over his ear.

                Ryan knew that obeying whatever this thing said would lead to nothing good. However, he wasn’t really in a position to deny the creature of its request. His heart pounded in fear. Maybe if he played along for a few moments it would give him enough time to think of a solution. However, before he could even answer, bony arms throw him forcefully onto the cold hard ground, back harshly hitting the floor effectively pushing whatever air was left out of his lungs.

                Ryan couldn’t even regain his breath when those same hands that previously wrapped around him in a protective embrace pinned him down. “What the fuck!” The brunette stared in shock as he got a clear look at the person that was holding him down. It had nearly looked exactly like Evan but with a few exceptions, its eyes were completely black with no white to be seen and its teeth had two prominently long sharp fangs glinting under the red light. It appeared as if he had entered hell itself and has come face to face with one of its demons.

                “Let me go!” Ryan shouted as he fought against the monster that straddled him, seeing that his wrists were painfully restrained to the floor he made use of his legs and without a second thought forcefully brought his right leg upwards. Once he felt his shin hit something and when he heard a scream of pain he knew he’d hit the bull’s eye. The monster on top of him fell over on its side groaning and hissing in pain, this gave Ryan enough time to get up, open the door, and run away.

                He had no idea where he was going to but he did know that he had to get as far away  from that _thing_ as best as he could. Whatever it was it’s definitely out to seek blood and it was undeniably strong, his wrists had begun bruising already from the monsters grasp a while ago. His heart pumped faster when he heard the door behind him break followed by an inhumane scream, warning him of the danger behind him. Never looking back, Ryan frantically looked for any openings on the side of the wall. Luckily he reached an intersection with three possible routes to take, right, left, or forward. With limited time to think he just went with his gut and chose the left path.

                Had he made the right choice? We’ll find out soon enough.

                 It seemed like hours since he took this path. He hadn’t encountered anything since then but running through the semi-dark cave lit up by lonely torches here and there only left him with an eerie feeling, he was vulnerable being alone and clueless of the place’s layout and not to mention the monster that was chasing after him. The road up ahead seemed to stretch on forever with no end in sight. Adrenaline had carried him this far but his body can now feel the fatigue and exhaustion begin to take over. His legs were getting tired and his breathing was harsh, he knew that if the monster had sharp hearing it would find him in no time. He had to find a safe place to rest and catch his breath, else he’ll just continue making loud noises with his panting and heavy footsteps.

                As if someone up above had heard his thoughts he spotted a thin stream of light flow from a crack on the wall. He stepped closer in order to observe the source of the light and saw that it was a secret door, stealthily colored and textured like the walls beside it. Ryan stopped to quickly make a decision. Did he want to take a risk and open the door or would he rather continue moving forward? Swiftly stealing a glance at the dark road, it seemed like a void of nothingness that he felt continued on and on but lead to nowhere. With his mind made up he chose to fit his fingers through that crack and pull.

                The door made a loud creak but gave way, revealing a whole other room. It was another pure white room like the one he had woke up in yet, Ryan couldn’t be happier when he saw that the room contained nothing. Gingerly stepping inside he softly shuts the door behind him and sighs heavily. Finally he can take a break and rest his exhausted body. He shuffled a bit to the side so that he could lean on the nearest wall, he gently sat down and let his back hit the wall with a soft thud. His breathing was ragged, his soles ached, and his heart was still hammering in his chest but he is still **alive** and breathing, there’s nothing else he could ask for.

                Wait, there is.

                He desperately wanted to know if the real Evan was alive and breathing like he was. Ryan bit his bottom lip when he remembered the time he first woke up in this game. Someone was knocking on the door, someone was calling his name, and it sounded like Evan.

                Shaky hands ran his fingers through his hair and pulled none too gently. “Shit!” _What if the person calling him then was the **real** Evan?_

                He screwed up this time. He screwed up real bad. But… Ryan reminded himself as he stopped pulling on his poor hair and let his hands fall limply on his sides. _‘There’s still a chance. Evan can still be alive. He isn’t dead until I see it with my own eyes.’_

                That’s right, Evan is still alive unless proven otherwise. A heavy but relieved sigh left his lips as he reassured himself.

                Unfortunately, his vision began to blur and his head began to ache. He didn’t know why but the room started spinning again just like earlier. Trying to ease the nausea he closes his eyes tightly but alas the effort was for nothing since things only became worse. Around and around the room spun and spun never letting the pitiful man get a second of relief. It only spins faster and faster with each passing second until finally the brunette falls down unconscious.

\---------

                Ryan wakes up fighting another dizzy spell and he sits up from the floor with a pained groan. He holds his head for a while as he supports himself with one hand on the ground and leans slowly onto the wall, trying to remember what had happened. After the room stops spinning and his head finally clears he finds himself in a position that he knows he’s encountered before. He is in a completely white room with nothing and no one else around. It feels like he was thrown into a continuous loop and everything’s come full circle. His heart starts pounding when he spots that same golden knob rattling, fear and apprehension rises as he hears a voice call out in worry.

                “Ryan!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I was able to make some time to finish this chapter. It's a short one but something is better than nothing. Am I right? :D
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	20. Chapter 20

 

                “Ryan! Please open the door.” The voice from the other side of the door continued to call out to him.

                He sucked in a breath of apprehension. Ryan was now stuck in the in between, like being in a tiny space in the middle of a rock and a wall, both sides are quickly closing in and leaving him with little time to think before he is crushed. Behind him was the door leading back to the monster that he had just escaped but in front of him was the insistent knocking of someone that could be Evan, but in hindsight it could also be the monster. With the persistent pounding on the door and the rattling of the knob he was unsure of which one to choose. Neither one seemed to be better than the other but he was handed a choice. He could either risk going back, hoping that the monster had left or he could risk opening the door, in hopes that it truly is Evan this time and not the same monster he’d run away from.

                However, before he even got to make a choice the wall behind him broke open, clawed hands grabbed him and viciously pulled him back without a warning at all. A terrified scream wrenched itself from his lungs and he desperately tried to reach out for something to hold on to. By some unknown miracle the door with the golden knob was knocked down to reveal a very worried Canadian.

                Instantly taking notice of what was happening Evan wasted no time and immediately lunged for the creature that gripped Ryan tightly in its claws.

                “Let go of him!” Evan roared with anger as he swiftly punched the monster, directly hitting its face. A sickening crunch of bones being broken resounded as fist met face with astonishing force. The monster released its captive with an injured hiss as it staggered backwards and nursed its stinging face.

                Evan quickly grabbed Ryan’s arm and pulled him up to his feet. Without any explanations the Canadian dragged the stunned brunette with him towards the direction of the door he had just knocked down. Still not catching up to what was happening Ryan only got towed along, being lead like a mindless zombie.

                It wasn’t long before the monster was up on its feet and began to run after them. Evan stealthily dropped something behind them without even looking back. Ryan didn’t see what happened as he was continued to be pulled by Evan, all he could hear were sizzling and popping noises accompanied by the monster’s wails of misery while they ran further into the darkness.

                They ran and ran and ran.

                The trail in front of them seemed to be endless as Evan steadily turned sharp corners every now and then, it’s as if the man knew where every turn lead to. This seemed to be a strange deja vu of what he had just experienced earlier, nothing but unending dirt roads in front of him, illuminated by the torches every now and then. The only difference between then and now is that someone was dragging him and this person knew exactly where to go.

                Several minutes passed before they finally slowed down to a walk. However, the Canadian still didn’t speak. It felt like an eternity had passed and yet Evan wouldn’t stop nor would he even talk and explain to Ryan just what exactly was happening. When Ryan’s brain processed everything and got over his initial shock he was caught in a dilemma. He didn’t know what to do next.

                His heart beats loudly in his chest, for all he knew this Evan could be just another one of those mimics. Who knew where this _person_ was dragging him off to?

                _But he saved you._ His own mind reasoned.

                _‘He could also be doing it just for show. Just to gain my trust.’_ Ryan instantly countered, he’d played games like this before and he was no stranger to deceptive tactics. Sometimes it was himself who deceived others but those were just _games,_ **this** is not.

                _But what if it really is the **real** Evan?_

_‘What if it isn’t?’_

His mind was a flurry of emotions and jumbled thoughts as he continued to ponder on what to do next. The back and forth conversation with himself was certainly not helping him in the slightest. After a few more minutes of aimlessly arguing inside his own head, he had at last come to a decision.

                _‘When we stop, I’ll make a run for it. If he’s one of those things he’ll most likely transform in order to catch me.’_

With that he could at least know if this is the real Evan or not. It wasn’t a solid plan, not at all, but he had no other options. Well, he could try to escape Evan’s grasp and then run but the grip was as tight as a vice. He’d end up hurting himself if he tried that. With that mentioned he silently sticks with his first plan.

                But the more they walked, the more Ryan had begun doubting that they’d ever even stop. It was like a tunnel that just went on forever. His feet had already begun hurting from the nonstop journey and just as he was about to ask for a short break Evan took one last turn before he stopped. He crouched down to remove a small thing from a tiny gap between the wall and the floor. Evan soon opened a secret door like Ryan had found earlier. But when Evan strode in dragging Ryan along with him and locked the door behind them Ryan started to sweat. His earlier plan now appears to be useless with the door being an obstruction. He couldn’t possibly run and open the door quick enough before this “Evan” caught him.

                Ryan was still contemplating things when at last Evan spoke up.

                “Are you okay?”

                Shocked at hearing the other finally speak Ryan stutters for a few seconds before just ending up with a wordless nod.

                Black eyebrows scrunch up a tad bit in concern and the Canadian steps closer to inspect if the brunette had attained any injuries. Ryan tried not to step back when Evan had suddenly gotten closer, if he did step back he might just instigate the other to grab for him. He didn’t want to be grabbed, not after what happened recently. Thankfully Evan didn’t do any grabbing, although he did touch Ryan’s hands but he just held them up and turned them to check for possible injuries, he let go afterwards.

                Oblivious to the other’s current apprehension, Evan continued to inspect Ryan’s hands. From what he could see Ryan was covered in dust and a few small scratches but aside from that he was fine. Satisfied to say that Ryan was indeed okay Evan lets go and steps back.

                Evan then began to explain. “I know you have lots of questions. But we have no time to discuss much for now. We have to find the maze. The maze is the only possible way to our exit and I need you to come with me Ryan. But we need to move quickly and quietly before that _thing_ and its friends catch up with us.”

                The Canadian man spoke swiftly and he had given too little of information that it had Ryan asking more questions rather than giving him answers. However, the urgency in Evan’s voice was palpable and Ryan knew that he was serious about them not having much time to discuss. This left Ryan in a spot just like he had been earlier. A position where he had to make a choice and this time it’s still a decision being made between a rock and a hard place. Basing on what Evan had just said there are more of those monsters crawling around, then how can he be sure that this Evan in front of him wasn’t one of them?

                He had to find out. So Ryan just goes straight to the point, “Before I make a choice, I want to know if you really are Evan. The _Evan_ that I know and not a mimic.”

                The Canadian frowned, he had expected the conversation to end quickly with Ryan willingly agreeing to come with him. Their talk was already going longer than he had hoped it would. The mimics could already be making their way here, trapping them in a dead end. But on the other hand he couldn’t really blame Ryan for being distrustful, Ryan could have nearly been killed by one of those things the first time he spawned into the game. In all honesty, Evan blamed himself. If only he had just broke down that first door when Ryan had spawned neither of them would have had to go on a wild goose chase with the monsters crawling just around the corner.

                Heaving a heavy sigh Evan closed his eyes and visualized the map he engraved into his memory. There are no other secret rooms up ahead so that means he has to prove that he’s the real Evan now if he wants Ryan’s willing participation.

                “Alright. First of all I _am_ the Evan that you know. The proof? Well I did just _save_ you from that mimic.”

                Ryan interjected, “For all I know, you could have just done that to earn my trust.”

                Evan held his finger up as an act to silence the other. “You didn’t let me finish, Ryan. If I were a mimic then I would have readily helped that other mimic tear you to pieces, as bad as that sounds that’s what would’ve happened if I were a mimic. But I’m **not a mimic** that’s why I saved you. There’s no greater proof than that.” He pauses to let it all sink into Ryan’s mind. After a few seconds he sighs once more and looks at Ryan with apologetic eyes, “I’m sorry Ryan. I dragged us into this shithole, it’s all my fault. But I need you to trust me right now.

                I have no time to explain everything right now because our time’s running out. If you want to know more or ask more questions you can do that when we reach the maze. Once we reach the maze the mimics can’t reach us…at least that’s what the rules said when I spawned.

                Look, I know I’m not giving you much of a choice here Ryan and you still probably doubt me. **But** you can either choose to leave this room and risk your chances with the mimics _alone_ **or** you can come with me and we’ll face the mimics _together_. But either way I’m not leaving **without you**.”

                “What do you say?” Evan reaches out his hand.

                Ryan was biting his bottom lip, he had listened the entire time and Evan had stated some good points. But was he willing to trust this Evan, even though he wasn’t sure? The time crunch didn’t help him at all as he was a bit jittery and unsure at the moment but he had to calm himself. If he wanted to make the right decision he had to think with a clear mind. Taking a deep breath to relax himself, he closed his eyes and after a second releases the breath he held in.

                Brown eyes look up in time to see a determined face, onyx eyes dead set on achieving their goal. Finally he makes a strained chuckle. “Well like you said, I don’t really have much of a choice.” As a gesture of his choice he places his hand into the one that’s held out. “I’d rather face those things with someone rather than by myself. And you seem to know what you’re doing.” They shake hands firmly.

                When Ryan retracts his hand he adds, “I’ll trust you on this one…Evan.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :) Any thoughts? Leave a comment below ^-^
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	21. Chapter 21

 

                Succeeding thuds of feet meeting earth echoed through the tunnels as two men silently but quickly walk through the damp path laid out before them. Ryan desperately needed a break but he knew that they had to keep moving if they wanted to get to the maze as fast as they could. The claustrophobic feeling that the place gave him increased as time passed by. The musty smell and dull colors of their surroundings added to the claustrophobia, or possibly made it even worse. Ryan’s heartbeat spiked at every turn they had to take, anxiety filled his mind with thoughts of the monsters being right at the corner, waiting for their chance to strike. The fact that everything was eerily silent didn’t help at all. But Evan made it clear that they had to be as quiet as they possibly could, else they’d endanger themselves by attracting more unwanted attention.

                Despite how scary the situation was Ryan couldn’t help but feel a little comforted by the hand that held on to his own. Evan never let go of his hand ever since they had that talk a while ago, the grip was strong but not too much for it to hurt. Evan’s hold was tight in a way that made Ryan feel like the raven was afraid that Ryan would disappear in a second so he never let go, this was is a bit charming to say the least. It made the brunette blush just thinking about it but this isn’t the time to think about that. He shook the foolish thoughts out of his head and focused on the path ahead of them.

                A few moments passed by and Ryan could feel the other one speed up. He wanted to ask Evan why he sped up but the image of the monsters finding them made him bite his tongue. He simply had to trust Evan so he kept his mouth shut and just quicken his steps in time with the other’s hurried pace. As they took another turn something glowing red at the far end of the tunnel caught his attention.

                _Is that the end?_

                Once Ryan realizes why Evan had sped up in walking he also walked faster, eager to get there as fast as they could. When they finally reach the end of the blasted cave they see bright red lights forming the word “Sacrifice” positioned right above a firm silver metal wall, looking extremely out of place from its earthy surroundings. Both the lights and the wall stood out like a stain on a blank sheet of paper. Evan looked at Ryan and the older man stared back. There was no doubt that this is the maze or at least the entrance of it, basing on what was currently in front of them. The next thing they had to worry about now is how to enter it. They couldn’t see any door knobs or handles they could use, not even buttons or other openings showed up so they were currently at a loss of what they should be doing next. They remained silent as to not alarm any of the mimics, should there be any close to them at this moment.

                Evan stepped closer to the door in order to observe it and to search for a secret panel where the mechanism for opening the door would be stored. He didn’t need to look far because as soon as he took a step forward a ray of red light came from the very top of the door and began to scan Ryan and him from head to toe. Once the device stopped scanning them the metal in front of them began to slowly open from left to right with a sharp hiss. It revealed a small room with the ceiling, floor, and walls made out of similar materials as the door, a single LED bulb on the ceiling being the only source of light. Evan didn’t stay still for long and he stepped into the room, trying to inspect what else it contained. There was no way that this was the only room, they were supposed to be in a maze after all. As soon as he set foot inside that mysterious room a loud beep came from a speaker inside it and the door began to close.

                “Shit! Ryan jump in quick!” Evan shouted.

                Ryan was halfway through the door way when something suddenly yanked him backwards by his leg. Ryan screamed in panic as he looked back at what caught him.

                It was a mimic, its black eyes staring straight at him in hunger, drool dripped from its toothy maw, sharp nails painfully digging into its prey’s ankle. Ryan tried to kick the monster off of him while Evan quickly grabbed Ryan’s hands and pulled him inwards to the safety of the room. Ryan’s body was still halfway through the entrance and the steel door was quickly closing in, but the monster was viciously trying to pull him away from the door and Evan. Ryan reached out and held on to Evan’s arms and used his free leg to kick the mimic in the face as hard as he could. The mimic screamed but it didn’t let go. Ryan was so close to being possibly trapped by the steel door.

                Evan breathed in deep, planted his feet firmly on the ground and **pulled** at the same time that Ryan delivered another strong kick on the monsters face.

                The force was great enough to overpower the monster as it yelps in pain and Evan was able to fully pull Ryan into the room as the door shut, crushing the monster’s hand between its steel frame and the solid wall. The monster’s hand still hand a tight grip on Ryan’s foot and it would just not let go even though the door was crushing its hand bit by bit. Evan gently put Ryan down and placed his hands flat against the door’s surface, pushing sideways to close the door by force. An ear-piercing scream from the other side filled the entire area as a sickeningly loud crunching sound could be heard. After that another soft beep resounded and the whole room started to move, the familiar upwards movement giving an implication to both men that they were currently in an elevator.

                Everything happened so fast that the two men breathed heavily still trying to calm down. Ryan sat on the floor with his back on the wall, staring at the twitching appendage stuck on his leg, green liquid began to ooze from where it was forcefully detached from the mimic’s body. “Piece of shit!” Ryan cursed as he kicked it away from him, at last detaching it from his injured leg. Now his own blood began to flow out from the wounds the monster had dealt on his foot. Within a flash Evan was kneeling beside him, gently lifting his grey pants a bit to have a clear view of the injured area.

                Evan sucked in a breath when he laid eyes on Ryan’s foot, five deep gashes tore through the skin and blood was gushing out in streams. The wounds weren’t big but they were deep, it appears that Ryan would need stitches after this considering that a bit of skin was hanging at a few places. A curse left his mouth when he realized the blood wasn’t stopping or slowing down. Acting quickly he torn the sleeves off of the blue shirt he was currently wearing and ripped them into strips. He gently picked up Ryan’s foot and placed it on his knee. Evan had one knee down on the ground for balance while the other was up and used as the support to lift Ryan’s injured leg off the ground. The higher elevation of the wounded area aids in decreasing blood flow to that part and thus lessens the blood that would gush out of the open wound.

                “Better get ready Ryan, this is gonna hurt.” Evan warned Ryan as he began to tightly wrap the strips of cloth around Ryan’s foot. The best first thing to do with an open would be to stop the bleeding, applying pressure on the affected area will lessen or stop the bleeding so that was exactly what Evan was doing.

                Ryan inhaled sharply, pain flaring up once more each time Evan tied the bandages _tightly_ around his injuries. He ground his teeth together trying not to shout or groan in pain. When Evan finished bandaging Ryan’s foot he could see that Ryan was sweating a lot, taking deep breaths to even out his breathing pattern. He observed his work with pursed lips, it wasn’t the best bandage but considering that fact that they had nothing for first aid it would have to do.

                “Sorry man, that’s the best I can do for now.”

                Ryan stared at his bandaged foot and tried to move it around, the pain was still there but at least the bleeding was stopped. “That motherfucker came out of nowhere.” Ryan muttered as he placed his hands on the ground and brought his uninjured leg towards his body. He applied force on his arms and leg trying to stand up.

                “Hey wait! Don’t stand up yet. “A concerned Evan stated putting his hands on Ryan’s shoulders to stop him from getting up. “The elevator hasn’t stopped yet anyway so just rest until we get there.”

                Hazel eyes blinked and Ryan sighed. “You’re right. I don’t know what the hell I was thinking.” He stopped trying to get up and leaned heavily on the wall. Jabs of pain throbbing every once in a while and he tried to divert his focus away from it.

                He looked at Evan who sat himself right beside Ryan, observing the bandaged foot just in case it began to start bleeding again.  Ryan softly smiled at Evan’s worry and concern. He was grateful that the other was there with him. Ryan wanted to voice out his gratitude so he spoke up, “Thanks. For the bandage and for helping me…more importantly, thanks for not leaving me behind, I owe you my life.” Truth be told Evan could have easily ditched him and escaped on the elevator by himself but he _didn’t_. It sent chills down his spine when he thought about what could have happened if Evan hadn’t been there to save him.

                The brunette’s words caught his attention and Evan stared at Ryan. The way the brunette worded his sentence gave him an implication that Ryan had sort of expected that Evan would have left him behind. Looks like he still needed to reassure the man that he was truly Evan.

                 “I would never have left you back there Ryan.” He took Ryan’s hand into his and squeezed. “And if that mimic would’ve pulled you away from me I would’ve jumped out of the elevator and beat the shit out of it to save you. I would never leave you Ryan.” Evan meant that with all of his heart.

                Ryan didn’t know why but the way Evan said those words, the way he looked into his eyes, the way his hand held his own trembling one, all of it made Ryan’s face flush red and his heart beat faster.

                Evan chuckled at Ryan’s flustered face but he held on to Ryan’s hand even tighter. He was currently smiling and he seemed so calm but on the inside he was terrified and shaken. His heart was pounding in varying beats with the adrenaline still coursing through his veins…

                He had nearly lost Ryan.

                The more he thought about it the more he felt that he needed to up his game. He had to stay focused and not let his guard down, especially now that Ryan was wounded. However, he felt more than just the need to become better, he felt something bloom in his heart. It burned and spread from his chest to his extremities, this fiery sensation filling him to the brim. It not only made him want to protect the other but it also made him want to bring Ryan close, to embrace him, to touch him, to protect him, to assure him that he’d be there all the step of the way. He wanted to be with Ryan and to tell him how he felt before it was too late.

                Determined eyes stare into flustered ones and the longer he stared into Ryan’s warm hazel eyes the shorter the distance between their faces was becoming. He knew he couldn’t stop it anymore. He couldn’t pretend that he didn’t feel those feelings for the other. He couldn’t keep stopping himself from showing how much he cared. He couldn’t continue hiding the truth. Not when there was a chance that he could lose Ryan forever and never get the chance to say how he truly felt.

                “E-Ev-“

                Ryan was silenced by a pair of lips crashing into his own. Brown eyes widen as a hand rested on the back of his head, tilting his head to make the kiss deeper. He was thoroughly stunned, face burning even hotter and heartbeat skyrocketing through the roof.

                When they finally separated for air the first thing that he heard was an unhindered confession. “I love you, Ryan.”

                Saying that Ryan was shocked would be an understatement.

                Evan held the eye contact and continued even though his face began to heat up and his heart was pounding in his chest, “I started to like you before I even saw your face Ryan and that’s nothing but the truth. I truly love you and I wanted you to know that.

                I’ll do whatever it takes to get us out of this hell and I’ll protect you no matter what.”

                Ryan’s lips quivered as he let the other’s words sink in. Once he finally gathered his bearings enough to form a coherent sentence he opens his mouth to speak. “I-“

                **_“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, my boy.”_** A disembodied voice sounded from the speakers and suddenly the floor underneath them opened up.

                They both scream in terror as darkness swallowed them whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Finally, I was able to post a new chapter XD
> 
> Happy New Year to everyone, hope you have a good one. And if you feel like it won't be then _make_ it a good one ;)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and thanks for those who are still reading/following/loving this story up until now, this wouldn't exist without your support. ^-^ - Jhabois
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	22. Chapter 22

 

                The chilling temperature of his surroundings sends a shiver down his spine and forces him to open his eyes. Disoriented from the sudden fall the injured man tries to get up as carefully as he could, doing his best not to put too much pressure on the wounded limb. Pained groans leave his mouth, escaping through gritted teeth. His injury from the mimic hurt but it appears that he had no other wounds aside from that one. It seems that he either landed on something soft or he still hit the ground but attained no further damage, the former of the two reasons seemed to make more sense.

                Questioning eyes flit through the brightly lit but empty room, it appears he is once more trapped in another bare white room just like before. However, this time there was no obvious door where he could escape from. He breathes deeply to calm his palpitating heart, adrenaline still coursed through his veins due to the trap door surprising them. Speaking of which, where was Evan? Ryan looked around him once but he was completely alone, Evan wasn’t there with him. How had he gotten here in the first place anyway?

                Surprisingly, the upper part of the wall to his right began to move, revealing the man who had caused all this, a wide smile on his cocky face while he stood behind a wide glass window spanning the whole top half of the wall.

                “Where’s Evan you sick fuck?” Despite all of the horrible things this man had put them through it didn’t scare Ryan enough to stop his snarky attitude.

                Mace didn’t seem bothered or even insulted by the name that his prisoner had called him, after all _he_ is the one in control of the situation and not the **_pitiful thing_** that had just spoken to him with such insolence. The brashness of his test subject only made him laugh, the melody of his laughter echoing through the mostly empty space. “Ah, you never fail to entertain me, you silly human. But to answer your question, _Evan_ is right **here**.” Just as the mad man said that a secret floor panel opened beside his feet and a chair emerged with a bound Canadian sitting on it, arms and legs strapped to the chair and mouth gagged with some cloth. Evan saw Ryan and began to struggle in his binds but to no avail.

                “Let go of him!” The brunette demanded but it was no use, the blonde man only laughed more as if Ryan had just finished saying a hilarious joke.

                “I don’t think you’re in a position to tell me what to do, _Ryan_.” Mace states with a charming smile that made Ryan want to puke. “ _But-_ “ The scientist began and this caught Ryan’s attention.

                “But what?”

                A dark look skimmed through those blue eyes for a brief second before dissipating. “But if you play this last game _and_ **win** it then I will let you escape.”

                “How will I know that what you’re saying is true and it’s not just a joke?”

                The scientist sighed heavily, “Why am I not surprised that you’d have the same question as your lover did? And do I really look _that_ untrustworthy to you?”

                “Yes.” Ryan deadpanned with a straight face, not even hesitating.

                Mace shrugged with a sigh and continued, “Whether you trust me or not doesn’t really matter. What matters is if you’ll take this chance for an escape or deny it. Because if you don’t play the game then you two will become my lab test subjects for the rest of your life. At least that’s the deal we made, didn’t we Evan?” The blonde turns to Evan for a gesture of confirmation.

                Ryan also turns to Evan, the downcast and guilty look on his face was enough to confirm what the insane man had just stated. He had so many questions but flashbacks to the time he talked with the mimic appeared in his mind.

\-------

_“I-I made a deal with Mace.” Evan looked like he had made the worst decision of his life, he leaned heavily on the door and sighed with shoulders slumped forward._

_Ryan stayed silent and patiently waited for Evan to explain further._

_He bit his lip lightly before speaking up. “He gave me a choice to play a game and risk a win in order for him to let us go or to accept our faith and just let him experiment with us for the rest of our lives…”_

_A pursed smile was sent Ryan’s way as Evan continued, “You can see what choice I made.”_

_Ryan paused in deep thought then spoke, “What’s the catch?”_

_The response caused Evan to chuckle lightly. “That’s exactly what I asked him.” Then the humor in his voice ran dry. “We only have one chance. If we lose this round. We’re screwed.”_

_\----------_

                So it turns out that what the mimic said was true…did that mean that mimics can copy not only the physical appearance of the person but also their memories? The thought of this fact made Ryan shiver as he stared at his aching foot but he quickly silenced those thoughts in his mind, it would just bring bad memories back and he didn’t need that. Right now he had more pressing matters to pay attention to.

                  Focusing his eyes on the other Ryan states, “It’s okay Evan. I know you wouldn’t have agreed to this if there was a better option. I trust your judgement.” Onyx eyes snap to his own brown ones in surprise and that surprise soon turns into gratitude for Ryan’s understanding.

                _Someone_ just had to ruin the moment. “Aww~ look at you two being cute!”

                Soft hazel eyes harden as they switch to look at Mace. Ryan’s tone is scathing as he speaks to the madman, “Alright I’ll play the game. What’s the goal of the game and how do you play it.”

                “Oooo scary~ well let’s see how tough you’ll be after you finish the game, smartass. _Computer_ demonstrate to our lovely visitors the mechanics of the game.”

                **_“Yes, master.”_** The robotic reply came almost immediately.

                As the robotic voice continued to speak screen projections were displayed on the wall across from Mace and Evan’s position. Ryan turned to have a good look at the game mechanics and explanation being shown.

                **_“The game is on standby as the player remains on the starting platform._**

**_A locked door to the beginning of the maze will be revealed. The player will need to flip a switch presented next to the door in order to activate the map. The player will be given 60 seconds to remember the whole layout of the map placed at the side of the doorway before entering. After 60 seconds pass, the map will disappear and the player will not have any access to it any longer. The game will not begin unless the player presses the start button that appears next to the entrance._ **

**_Upon pressing the button the door will open and the player will then have 15 minutes to solve the maze and reach the end. When the player reaches the finish line the game is won.”_ **

Well, that doesn’t sound too hard to do.

                **_“However-“_**

Well, looks like he spoke too soon.

                **_“While the player goes through the maze there will be “lockdown” areas. These areas are spaces in the map, randomly chosen and located once the player presses the start button. The location of the lockdown areas will not be previewed in the map thus, it is a complete game of chance whether the player gets caught in the lockdown areas or not._**

**_Lockdown areas are where the player is given two choices to choose from. Choices, also called “sacrifices” vary for each lockdown area and differ for each round. The player will remain locked in the area with transparent walls surrounding him until the player has chosen a “sacrifice” to make. If the player will not make a choice within 15 seconds the game will randomly choose one whether the player agrees with the decision or not._ **

**_The number of lockdown areas in the map are also randomized and are different for each round.  Their presence is within in the range of 3 – 20 in a single round._ **

**_Additional information: the player can only escape from lockdown areas by making a sacrifice and time spent in lockdown areas are deducted to the timer as well.”_ **

                After the computer had done its job the projection on the wall turns off and everything falls into silence before the blonde scientist’s voice breaks it. “Do you have any questions?”

                The question he got wasn’t what he expected.

                “Why do you do this?”

                “Ah, so you finally ask the question eh?” Mace simply answers. “Why not?” The smile on his face was as disturbing as the answer he said.

                Ryan and Evan turn to the man in shocked silence.

                Mace continues to speak as if fantasizing about his own plans, stuck in reverie of his own brilliance. “Why should something be done for a purpose? Why should something be pursued with a reason? Why can we not pursue for the sake of pursuing? Why can we not delve into matters _just because_? Can we not do something without a reason behind each little move, each little choice? Must there be a reason at all?

                By pursuing with no reason behind it can we truly find why, why it was pursued, what is being pursued and the meaning of pursuing; in nothing we find something!”

                “ **Bullshit!** ” Ryan couldn’t contain his anger at the man’s illogical reasoning.

                “Another man’s shit is another man’s fertilizer, is it not?”

                “You’re completely nuts. You don’t even know what you’re doing this for, oh wait, I know. You’re only doing this for your own sick amusement! There was no ultimate goal in mind, you’re just doing this to satisfy your own desire. **THAT** is your reason.”

                Mace sighs but with a cocky grin in place. “Think what you will. That doesn’t matter to me.”

                “If that’s all you wanted to ask then good luck.” Mace states with a wave of his hand and the wall begins to close.

                “Don’t worry Evan. I’ll win this.” Ryan mutters to himself as he stares into Evan’s panicked eyes, the wall now covering the glass window. Once the wall completely shuts a closed door appears with a switch on one side and a button on the other.

                _I’m gonna win this no matter what._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And if ya like the story leave a kudos or a comment :) srysly I read all ur comments xD
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	23. Sorry

So this may not be the update you were expecting but this must be done. 

This story was started last year in the month of June and has been on going up until now but I've been encountering some problems with writing the story especially the recent chapters. 

And no, this doesn't mean that I'll stop writing this story. What it means is I'll have to stop posting new chapters and focus on fixing the problems with the previous chapters before I move on with new ones. Obviously this will take a lot of time to finish since I have other stuff (a lot of stuff) to take care of outside of writing. So this will greatly increase the time you'll have to wait for new chapters to be posted. (Let's say it may take months before the next new chapter.)

I know I didn't have to tell you these things because it's my story and I have the final say with how I want to write it and when I'll be posting stuff but I announced this because I wanted to give an update the people who are waiting for updates to the fanfic.

Don't worry, I won't be editing major points in the story that will affect or seriously change what has already occurred in the plot of chap 1 up to the most recent chapter. There are just a few things and issues I gotta edit and tend to. I don't wanna post something rushed or crappy because I don't want readers to read something that I did half-assed.

And if you're wondering why I'll be updating my BBS short story compilation more than this well, it's because short stories are a bit easier to write for me to write in a short amount of time since the plotline isn't that long or detailed. 

Anyway, if you're still reading I hope you guys will still love the story even if updates will be super super slow af. Thanks for reading and for understanding. Cya guys - Jhabois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The next chapter contains blood and gore. If you are not comfortable with reading these kinds of things then please don’t read the following chapter. 
> 
> (For those who are fine with such content, then be my guest and proceed.)

                Ryan breathed in deep, the door before him seemed to grow bigger and tower over his lean frame and for the first time it felt like he was so small but he didn’t let this bother him. Setting his mind on the end goal and for who he was doing this for, he grit his teeth and let the determination sink in. He turned to his side and flipped the switch to activate the map. A holographic image of the maze appeared near the switch’s position and Ryan immediately rushed, or in this case hobbled to it as a timer on top of the door began to countdown.

                “Right. Left. Right. Right. Front. Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. Left. Right. Front.”

                He closed his eyes and tried to remember the pattern without looking at the map. “Right. Left. Right. Right. Front…Left. Right…Left…Right? Shit!” That sharp curse left him as he opened his eyes and quickly scanned the map again, time was running out. His nerves were taking control, a series of tremors going through his body making his hands shake. This was there last chance of escaping and the pressure was continuously building itself up on top of him and this made him extremely tense, his heart pounding a 100 times per second. But he knew this wouldn’t do. So he took a quick second to calm himself and enter into his zone of focus. Staring at the map he begins to memorize each correct way to go through it.

                 R. L. R. R. F. L. R. L. L. R. L. R. F.

 

                The timer beeped and immediately the map disappeared, leaving behind a clean empty white wall like nothing was previously there. He closed his eyes and did a few more rundowns of the map inside his head, making sure that he had the right pattern. Once he was sure that he was mentally ready he opened his eyes and faced the door. He pressed the button and the metal door parted with a hiss like the previous one in the elevator did. As he studied the terrain in front of him a virtual watch placed itself on his right wrist and started to count down from 15 minutes.

                This was it.

                He faced an ordinary looking maze, crisp white walls with no color, no markings, no additional metal parts or other things that could be used as an indicator, it was completely bare. Well, it made sense if the game didn’t want to give away any of the lockdown areas after all.

                Not wasting anymore time he started with the first letter in the pattern which was R meaning the first way was to the right. Hurriedly he turned right, this first way had a bit of distance to it so he had to quickly cover ground but he had to be careful not to put too much pressure on his injured foot, although the wound has been bandaged there was a chance for the cuts to reopen and he didn’t have the luxury of time to stop and redo his bandages. And for the first time he only now realized that his shoe was missing, it must’ve gotten removed during that scuttle with the mimic earlier. Well, never mind about that, with his foot the way it was now he doubted if he could even put a shoe on it with all those wounds.

                For now he was making progress as he faced the next juncture and turned left, his heart was hammering inside his chest as adrenaline from anxiety began to kick in. He was beginning to get suspicious as he now neared another intersection with different paths to choose from and turned right without any incident. A minute passed and he had yet to see any of the lockdown areas that the computer mentioned a while ago.

                He didn’t know if he should be grateful or worried, since the computer did state that the lockdowns were ranging from about 3 – 20 per game he had no idea of how many lay ahead of him. Seeing that he hadn’t encountered one yet, it could be a sign that he was lucky and landed with a low number of lockdown areas in this level or it could also mean that the maze was so massive that there were a dozen of those areas randomly placed in the map. He’d have to be extra careful not to step into one but then again, what if one was directly planted in the way he should go? What would he be able to do then? As he continued to walk, something didn’t feel right but he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was. Just as he reached another intersection and turned to go to the path to his right he heard a soft _ping_ and suddenly a partially see-through bluish barrier completely surrounded him.

                “Shit.”

                It was a lockdown area…which means there’s a sacrifice to be made. Not long after the barrier had hastily built itself up a floating screen appeared in front of Ryan.  However, he was a bit bewildered as he read the screen’s contents.

 

                _“This is the first sacrifice,_

_One is high_

_One stays low_

_One protects_

_One’s made of bone_

_The choice is yours to make,_

_Although you might have no clue of what’s at stake”_

 

                After the random poem was two buttons. One held the word “Up” while the other had the word “Down”. The time was quickly ticking down and the bastard scientist even went as far as giving him poems and riddles to solve before he made his choice?! What the actual fuck!  As if travelling with a limp wasn’t time consuming enough!

                Although a bit annoyed at this turn of events Ryan had to make a choice quickly, he still had a lot of ground to cover and who knows how many more lockdown areas he’d encounter later. Having no clue of what the hell the words were supposed to represent, he swiftly picked a random one and pressed the button labelled “Down”.

                This was his first mistake.

                He had clicked the button and the inscription dissipated to reveal the word “toenail”. Metallic bands shoot out from panels through the previously closed wall and bound themselves to his wrists and ankles. They slowly raised him from the floor, stopping at about a foot high and held him spread out in the air. Ryan instinctively struggled to get out of his binds but they wouldn’t let him loose.

                Panic overwhelmed him and Ryan shouted into the open space, knowing that the sick bastard of a scientist was watching all of this transpire. “What the fuck is this Mace?!”

                “It’s your first sacrifice dear Ryan.” The all too pleased voice echoed through hidden speakers. “So just be a good boy and stay still, this won’t take long.”

                Like hell he’d do that.

                Ryan continued to struggle as two more metallic appendages come from the wall, one held on to one of his feet, stilling his movement while the other one pinched the toenail of his big toe and harshly _pulled._ Pain. That’s all that Ryan’s brain registered as a scream forced its way through his mouth and his foot throbbed and stung from the forced action. He willed himself to open his eyes and look down at the injured area, the sight made him nauseous; his toenail had been wrenched right off and his big toe was now spurting out blood. The sensitive flesh, now an angry shade of reddish pink, pricked as it was exposed to the open air without the toenail covering it. His bloody toenail was discarded to the floor, landing next to the slowly growing pool of blood

                He grit his teeth, arms desperately fighting against his metallic bonds in order to free himself and tend to his wound but the two extra tendrils hold his injured foot still. Another one of the steel tendrils appear with something glowing red and orange, it looked like a piece of heated metal. His heartbeat spiked up. _‘Please tell me this isn’t going to do what I think it’s gonna do.’_ But as the hot iron drew closer to his bleeding toe he steeled himself for the pain that was about to come.

                “ **GAAAAH**!”

                Searing heat burned the soft flesh and it took everything in him not to faint due to the agonizing pain detected by his pain receptors. The man was writhing, wriggling, and fighting to get free but it was all for nothing as he was held firmly in place. Another scream tore from his mouth, the pain skyrocketing as the metal was pressed flush to the raw flesh. There was no right word for the sensation except excruciating agony, pure _torture_. It was a few seconds before the metal arm retracted the iron from his toe, he could only groan as the ache lessened a smidgen, only a smidgen. The remaining metallic arms slowly lowered him onto the ground in a sitting position before retreating back into the wall and disappearing. The bluish wall that surrounded him also dissipated as the sacrifice had been finished.

                It was fortunate that the robotic arms had left him near a wall as he desperately needed something to lean on. His breathing came out in harsh puffs of breath and he could feel his entire body shaking from the traumatic pain it had to endure. Gritting his teeth he used his hands to drag himself closer to the wall and lay his back on it. Once his back met the solid structure he looked down to see the extent of the damage. His eyes take in his injured toe, looking like a piece of meat cooked medium raw, it was disgusting. Tremors still wracked through his frame as he tried to stabilize his breathing pattern enough to calm himself. His knuckles grew white as he squeezed his thighs, trying to distract himself from the throbbing ache on his foot by applying some other kind of stimulation to his legs.

                He couldn’t believe what he had just experienced. He had only heard about that kind of treatment from war stories and documentaries. It was used for wounds that lead to amputation, a piece of heated metal will be placed on the amputated part as a means of burning the veins and arteries shut to stop excessive bleeding. They didn’t have anesthesia before so some soldiers died due to extreme pain and shock. Ryan briefly wonders if that’s what’ll happen to him to, dying caused by extreme pain, not really the way he would’ve thought he would go.

                While he rested to gather his bearings he catches a glimpse of the watch on his wrist and the time that was still ticking by. Three minutes. Three minutes had already passed but why did he feel like it had been way longer than that?

                Grunting, he brought his uninjured leg closer to himself as he pushed off the floor and immediately leaned his shoulder on the wall. It was a blessing that only one of his legs were subjected to the injuries he received, at least he only had one leg to worry about and not two. Thoughts filled his mind, most were panicked but he shushed them as he continued his way through the maze. He couldn’t afford to get distracted now, it would only make him forget about the map layout that he tried so hard to memorize. Right now all he needed to focus on was getting out of here and winning the stupid game. He didn’t care about the flash of pain every now and then. He didn’t care about that exhaustion that slowly crawled throughout his body and made him want to stop and simply rest. He didn’t care if there were other lockdown areas out there, possibly with worse sacrifices than the one he’d just experienced. All that matters in the end is that he and Evan will escape this, no amount of pain inflicted upon his body will change his mind and make him think otherwise.

                While the poor man travelled through the maze with a limping gait eyes full of mirth stare at him through a wide screen, thoroughly entertained by what he was seeing. Next to him the bound Canadian seethed with rage and anger as he thrashed against his binds.

                “Oh stop struggling will you. Just sit still and watch the show, the game’s just begun.” Mace stated, an alarmingly wide grin spread across his face.

\----------

                Front.

                Left.

                Right.

                So far, so good. Now if his mental map was correct then he’d have about six more turns to make before he’d see the exit but the clock was quickly counting down. For now he hadn’t encountered any lockdown areas but he had an inkling that he be triggering one soon enough. And, well, he was right.

                As soon as he made his way left at the intersection another _ping_ echoed in the air and the bluish shield came up once more. He quickly made his way to the center of the enclosed area to read the next sacrifice. Unlike the first one, this was straight forward and wasn’t a riddle he’d have to solve however, the choice was more difficult than the last.

                _“The second sacrifice you have to make,_

_Between the things you need and the thing you’ve made_

_Choose which one to incinerate,_

_The one chosen will be forever erased.”_

Just like the first one there were two buttons below the poem. One labelled “Channel” and the other one had “Legs”.  But there was something new about this second choice, underneath the buttons was a simple sentence, “ _Choose wisely for whatever you choose will become reality_.” That’s what had Ryan hesitating but only for a second. Without any further time wasted he immediately made his choice and started moving forward as the blue wall dissipated into thin air. He went back to the white wall for support and continued his journey, not looking back even once. He knew the mind game that Mace was playing at and he wouldn't have any of that. He was given the choice of sacrificing something of necessity or something that was incredibly important to him, it was obvious which one was of more significance in their current situation. Yes, his channel was important and he had given blood, sweat, and tears to create it into what it was now but…he knew that he couldn’t finish the task if he didn’t have his legs. Remembering what happened to his toenail he could only imagine how his legs would’ve been removed, it made him shudder just thinking about it. At times like this the most logical solution was the best one, he couldn’t risk both of their lives because of his channel.

                _“The one chosen will be forever erased.”_

                He bit his lower lip and moved onwards. Whatever happened to his channel he decided not to think about it, all that mattered now is that they escape this living hell.

                But if he would’ve looked back right then and there his resolve might’ve wavered because now the floating screen displayed a window that showed all of the contents in his channel being deleted. One by one, each of the videos he posted and worked hard on through the years were being completely erased from the internet.

                Ohmwrecker’s channel was no more.

\---------

                “Smart move.” Mace commented.

                If Evan hadn’t been so engrossed in wracking his brain with a way to escape he would’ve noticed the slight disappointment in Mace’s tone. Yet, the evil smile was still plastered on his face so the displeased tone was negligible and almost nonexistent.

                Mace mumbled something with suppressed excitement, he had the expression of a kid who had been promised a trip to Disney Land. Evan didn’t hear what the man muttered to himself but the uneasy feeling he had in the pit of his stomach was nothing but foreboding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohooo, I was finally able to update this book!! T^T I'm so happy right now you guys have no idea. 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
> [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	25. Chapter 24

 

            Left.

 

            The white walls were making him sick, they were like a spotless canvass stretching as far as the eye can see, clean and plain as if nothing was wrong, as if everything was completely fine. But underneath that flawless façade were tools of destruction and torture.  Every step was a probable trigger for the numerous weapons those white walls hid. And if Ryan were to be honest with himself he’d say that it was making him paranoid. Each turn he took made his heartbeat spike up and he internally anticipated another irritating high-pitched _ping_. But nothing would come up. No sound. No barrier. No _ping._ However, as soon as he starts relaxing, thinking that the worst has passed _that’s_ the time the annoying signal beeps loudly; breaking through the stillness and trapping him in another torture session.

 

            Right.

 

            It was unnerving to hear only his own ragged breathing and footsteps reverberate in the whole entire area with no other noise to accompany them. It was akin to the situation in the tunnels where he travelled alone, running away from the mimic that sought for his blood. The only difference between then and now was that everything was unbearably bright and white compared to the darkness of the tunnels and he was not running away from a monster, instead he was playing a game that could potentially result to their doom or their liberation.

 

            Left.

 

            He had encountered more lockdown areas as he trudged through the maze but he had gotten through _some_ relatively unscathed. He’d lost a few fingers along the way but he didn’t want to dwell on that. The throbbing pain from his injuries was a sufficient reminder of what torture he had gone through, he wouldn’t subject his mind to the traumatic experiences by reminiscing about what had happened. Looking back would gain him nothing so he must push forward, like he always did, as he’s always done so far. But lingering sensations of those things squirming into him a while ago sent shivers of disgust cascading down his spine, he could feel the bile rising up to his throat and he stops in his tracks.

            **_No._** He won’t let that distract him. Not when he’s gone _this_ far.

            Ryan forces down the arising feeling of nausea that has his stomach twisting and forces his eyes to focus on the path ahead of him.

            ‘ _Think about the end goal. Remember who you’re doing this for.’_

Once his stomach finally settles, he grits his teeth and walks forward.

 

            Right.

 

            Time was ticking away so fast. His body ached, his feet were beyond tired, and he was exhausted mentally and physically. He’d been through so much and all he wanted to do now was to get to the finish line and be over and done with this. Ryan was close to the exit and he knew it. Just little bit more and they’ll be home free. His foot was still aching but he held on, if he held on a just _little_ longer he’d reach the finish line and this pointless game will be finally be over.

For one more time he faced a crossroad in front of him with three different ways to go, this was it, the last intersection. Immediately going back to his mind map he recalled the last turn to take and the letter “F” flashed in his mind.

            ‘ _Straight ahead it is_.’

             Glancing at the watch he sees that he has 2 minutes left on the clock. He deduced that it was ample time to travel the remaining distance and to reach the exit. Nonetheless, he took the path ahead of him and quickened his pace, the fastest he could without tripping or injuring his foot any more than it already was. A few more meters ahead of him and he could finally see the end in sight. Bright red letters spelling “END” glowed brightly above an exit door. The image of the finish line being right there had him running and stumbling towards it.

            Close. The exit was so _close._ Finally this nightmare would end. Just a few more steps and-

            _Ping._

“Fuckin’ shit!” The brunette cursed beneath his breath as he went crashing straight into the barrier, he rubbed the sore parts of his body that harshly collided with the blue obstruction. It was another lockdown, _right in **front**_ of the damn exit. He should’ve expected this from the bastard but the thought that he was so close to the finish line had his mood brighten before the lockdown trapped him and instantly killed the mood. Although admittedly, he never should have let his guard down like that. Taking a deep breath, he willed his frustration away and approached the screen to get this over with.

            However, what he read before him had his heart stutter to an abrupt stop.

            There were no poems or riddles to solve this time, there were just two buttons on the screen and a single question.

            _“Who stays?”_

            “Evan” or “Ryan”

            “What the fuck is this?!” Ryan bellowed into the air as his anger took over.

            Surprisingly, the exit door swung open to reveal Mace and a bound Evan at the other side. Evan was still struggling in his seat while Mace stood next to him with that smug expression that was extremely infuriating. Seeing that the Canadian was unhurt eased Ryan’s worry a bit but it didn’t quench the burning fury he felt for the blonde scientist.

            “What kind of twisted joke is this you piece of shit?!” Ryan couldn’t hold back the venom in his voice as he vehemently spat at the man who gave him nothing but suffering and misery.

            Mace spoke up but it wasn’t the answer Ryan had asked for, furthermore his relaxed and chill demeanor had Ryan fuming even more so. “The English language is very complicated, don’t you think so? A single word can mean varying things depending on the context that you use it in. Like the pronoun “you” for example. The word “you” can be singular or plural depending on how you use it in a sentence.” Mace then paused, as if expecting that his farfetched answer was a sufficient reply to Ryan’s question.

            “So?” Ryan voiced out in annoyance. He had no idea where this freak was taking this conversation to and that creepy grin on his face didn’t make the situation any better.

            “ _So_ when I said that if you win this game _you_ will be set free. I meant just **_one_** _of you._ ” If possible, the smile on Mace’s face grew even more. “Who stays Ryan? Will you save yourself or will you make the ultimate sacrifice? The choice is in your hands. And remember Ryan you only have 15 seconds to pick. Choose quickly.” The same mocking voice reverberated through the room once more as he left Ryan and Evan

            Hearing what Mace has said snapped something inside Ryan and nothing but red filled his vision as he realized that this whole game was nothing but a set up from the very start. The scientist hadn’t planned on letting both of them leave this hellish place in the first place and the game was just a twisted way for him to determine who stays and who’ll leave.

            The more Ryan thought about it the more the heated anger in his being boiled and bubbled. As fast as it escalated that’s also how quickly it dissipated. It turned to guilt, regret, and finally it simmered down to chilling acceptance.

            There comes a time when you face a fork in the road that you travel on and you’ll have to make a choice of which one you should choose. Sometimes the decision can be as simply as choosing which snack to choose or which clothes to wear. But there are those instances in which the situations is more complex, instances where you’ll have to make a life changing decision. What you decide upon will change the course of your life forever and nothing will ever be the same. At times your choice can either destroy a life or save it.

            But what happens when any decision you will choose leads to saving someone’s life yet _also_ destroying someone else’s? Which one will you then choose?

            For others the decision may seem impossible but for Ryan there was _one_ obvious choice to make.

            Ryan breathed in deep and exhaled harshly, he lifted his eyes to meet Evan’s wide and panicked ones. Evan was struggling even harder in his bonds as he tried to say something through the gag in his mouth. Ryan could only guess that Evan would be spouting something along the lines of “Choose me! Let me be the one to stay!” Quickly glancing at the ticking timer he manages a sad smile as he turns back to Evan.  He slowly shook his head and gave Evan a pursed grin. Evan’s worry increases as he sees Ryan’s apologetic expression.

            “I’m sorry.” That’s all that Ryan could muster before he pressed the button. Those were the last words Evan heard before everything became unbearably white.

            The barrier disappears with a soft hiss and Ryan collapses to his knees, left in the pregnant silence of what had just transpired. A broken whisper leaves his lips in that time of utter hopelessness, “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you.”

            Bitter tears plop onto the ground.

            “I love you too.”

 

\-----------

 

            _Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Rhythmic beats rouse the man from his slumber. Dazed eyes squint as they try to adjust to the bright light surrounding them. The man blinks a few more times before he completely opens his eyes and takes in the environment around him. Before he can fully observe where he currently was a set of arms wrap around him in a smothering hug.

            “Thank goodness you’re okay!” A feminine voice exclaims.

            It takes him a while to process what was going on and whose voice he had just heard. He knew he’d heard it somewhere before, it was awfully familiar.

            Once the person lets go of him and steps back enough for him to see who it was that’s when his eyes light up in recognition.

            “Mom? What are you doing here?”

            The woman vocally sighs. “I wanted to visit you since it was a holiday. I tried to call you yesterday to tell you but you wouldn’t answer your phone. Since you wouldn’t answer any of my calls or messages I simply went to your house to surprise you but when I got to your house I see you lying on the floor, completely unconscious and not moving! Have you been taking care of yourself?”

            “Mom-“

            “Maybe you overworked yourself.”

            “Mom-“

            “What did I tell you about taking care of your health and managing your activities so that you won’t-“

            “Mom!” The man raises his voice just a tad bit in order for his mom to cease her worried babbling. This proves effective as she finally stops talking.

            He sighs silently, “I’m sorry I made you worried and yes, I have been taking care of my health.”

            “Then why did I find you lying unconscious in your own house?”

            “I…don’t know.” Eyebrows furrow as he tries to remember what exactly happened yesterday.

            His mother sees his conflicted expression and asks. “Evan are you okay?”

            Confused eyes turn to her and he states flatly, “I don’t remember receiving any of your calls though.”

            She immediately reaches inside her purse and hands him his phone. “But your phone clearly shows my missed calls.”

            He turns his phone on and sees that what his mother said was true. There were indeed several missed calls from his mother.

            _7 Missed Calls: Mom_

He checks the date and it shows that he received the calls on the 13th. Today is the 14th and he faintly remembers that he recorded a game with Delirious, Nogla, and Ohm on the 12th but after that he couldn’t remember anything else. He stares at the date flashing on his phone screen but no memories flash in his mind no matter how much he tries to remember. His brain drew a complete blank but he felt tremendously worried for some reason.

            _What exactly happened on the 13 th? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Announcement: I have an account on Wattpad as a way of putting out my works for added exposure. Although my AO3 account will be the main one that I'll be updating, added support on my Wattpad account would be awesome ^-^ So drop by and leave a comment, vote, or follow -> [ Jhabois' Wattpad ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally passed that 300 mark! Thanks for the kudos and support guys ^-^

 

            “What the fuck happened to you?” The bearded man asked his friend, voice laced with obvious worry as he saw his friend finally roused from his slumber.

            Confused blue eyes slowly turn to him and blink a few times before the man finally gathered enough sense to form a coherent sentence. “Luke?” He states but in a questioning tone as he looks around him. “Where am I?”

            “You’re at the hospital Jon.”

            “The hospital? What happened?”

            “That’s supposed to be _my_ line!” Jonathan flinches at his friend’s sudden outburst. “How the fuck does a grown ass man suddenly disappear for a whole day without any trace at all? Where have you been?”

            Cartoonz had just gone through the most hectic 24 hours of his life filled with anxious worrying and frantic searching and here Jon was being all calm and relaxed as if nothing had happened.

            “Disappear? What do you mean? I didn’t go anywhere.” Jonathan declared with furrowed brows. Last he remembers he was still at home, playing video games and recording like always and he had just woken up from a great nap.

            Luke observes that he isn’t going anywhere with the way he’s been approaching the subject, so he takes a deep breath to calm his high strung nerves down a peg. “Okay, alright.” He pinches the bridge of his nose as he senses the start an incoming headache, he’s going to have to take a long rest after this. He releases the breath he’s been holding, letting the tension drain away with it as he faces his friend once more. “Let’s start with this. Where were you on the 13th?”

            “The 13th?” Jonathan ponders for a moment. “Isn’t that today though?” The question is asked with furrowed brows.

            “Today’s the 14th Jon.” The answer was short and blunt, straight to the point as Cartoonz didn’t have any patience left to go beating around the bush.

            Luke watches as Jon turns to him in confusion. “That can’t be. Yesterday was the twelfth.”

            Without further explanation Luke simply handed Jonathan’s phone back to him. Jonathan takes it without question and quickly checks the date. Luke was right, today was the 14th of the month.

            “How?” Jon stated aloud, not really asking anyone in particular. He just spoke out in hopes to maybe trigger something in his mind to activate a memory from the missing day. It took a while for the fact that he’d missed a whole day without him knowing to sink into his mind but when it finally did a sense of panic overcame him.

            “Hold on, let me recall what happened before the 13th.” He starts recounting what he could remember. “On the twelfth I woke up as usual, finished editing the GTA video I was going to upload. Then Vanoss invited me to play a game of Catch a Lover with Ohm and Nogla. I just played some rounds with them and then- and then-“ He stopped in the middle of his reminiscence as he realizes that he can’t remember anything after that.

            “And then?” Cartoonz urged.

            “I-I can’t remember…” His memory about what happens next was simply blank, nothing appeared. It was like static in a television or rather it just didn’t exist at all, it simply cut to when he was already awake and here in the hospital with Luke. Jonathan ran his hand through his disheveled hair and rattled in utter confusion. “Why the fuck can’t I remember?”

            As Jonathan furiously wracked his brain for the missing memory Luke spoke up, voice unsure. “You really can’t remember anything?”

            Jon looked at him directly and stated with a defeated sigh, “I can’t remember a damn thing Luke.”

            Luke paused, his silence representing how much info his mind was shuffling through at the moment. A minute passed before he finally spoke. “That’s it, you’re going for a checkup.”

            Jonathan outwardly cringed, hands fiddling with the edge of the plain blanket draped across his knees. “Do I have to?”

            Luke sighed, he knew how much Jonathan hated going to the doctor or the hospital, and he’d had this phobia ever since they were kids. Jonathan wasn’t the sickly type either so his trips to the hospital were definitely rare, adding to his hatred for going to the hospital and checkups **but** it had to be done.

            “Yes, you have to.” Seeing his friend frown Luke sighs. “Jon look at me.”

            Jonathan did as his friend commanded. When his eyes met Luke’s he could feel apprehension from his friend although he didn’t know why his friend was feeling so anxious. “You’ve been gone for a whole day Jon and not even you know what happened to you during those hours that you went missing.”

            Jonathan’s lips pressed into a tight line and carefully listened to what his friend was saying.

            “Remember when you and I talked about recording on the 13th?”

            Jon gave a slight nod.

            “Well, I called you yesterday on the time we agreed for the recording session but you didn’t answer. I called you four more times but you didn’t reply. So I thought something must’ve come up that needed your “ _utmost_ ” attention, otherwise you would’ve answered my calls already. I gave you some time to finish what you had to do.

            But you know me, I’m not the most patient guy. So after 30 minutes I tried calling you again and again and again. You never answered back. I got pissed, ya see, neither of us would leave the other one hanging like that **ever**. When we say we’re gonna record on that day, by that time, we would do it with no excuses whatsoever. Unless-“

            “Unless something _super important_ came up, then we’d have to call the other and instantly inform them.” Jonathan finished for him.

            Luke smiled. “Glad you still remember. Anyway, since I never even got a simple text from you I decided to go to your house and check out what made you _so busy_ that you’d end up cancelling a recording session. I got to your house and invited myself in after you wouldn’t answer my _hundredth_ knock.

            But when I searched through your damn house I couldn’t find you anywhere. All I found was a whole lotta silence, all your things intact, your phone right next to your computer but no Jon in sight. When I saw your phone just lying there I knew something ain’t right.”

            “Because I would never leave my phone no matter where I’d go.” Once more Jonathan added silently as he tried to take in everything that Luke had just said.

            Luke nodded and continued. “Exactly. So I suspected that something bad might have happened, like a kidnapping or something like that, as drastic as it sounds. But I couldn’t just report it to the police without making sure that you were indeed missing and that you didn’t just accidentally leave your phone before you went out or that you just went somewhere without telling me.

            So I contacted everyone I knew who you would’ve possible gone and hanged out with; all our friends, your family, my family, and whoever else I could contact but all the replies were the same. No one knew where you were and the most recent thing anyone had ever heard of you was when you were going to play that game with Vanoss, Nogla, and Ohm. As what was obviously the next step I contacted those three but I never got a response in return by any of them.

            I tried calling the other guys, Tyler, Mini, Terroriser, all of ‘em but they ended up getting the same result. Neither Vanoss, Ohm, nor Nogla were responding to any of their calls or messages either. Brian tried calling Jaclyn to ask for Nogla but he came back with some unsettling news.”

            Luke paused for a quick breather, wetting his dry lips before dropping the bomb. “Nogla was missing too. Jaclyn was worried sick, she didn’t know what to do, basically did whatever she could to find him but nothing was coming up to point to where he could’ve gone to. Terroriser stayed with her for the rest of the day, both of them worked together to solved the current mystery but somehow it was weird.”

            “What was?”

            “That both of you were missing at the exact same day and with the exact same circumstances. Nogla’s things were left just like yours, he disappeared without a trace but all his belongings were still in place. His phone, his laptop, his money, _everything_ was where it should be. No signs of a struggle for possible kidnappings, a break in, or things like that. The only thing missing was him.

            We then started suspecting that you two were in on a prank and that you two decided to do the same trick at the same time. But, it just didn’t make sense for all of this to be just a prank. Basically, you won’t really gain much from it if you think about it. You guys had videos to record, to edit and all those stuff, sticking to a prank for that long amount of time would just cause more delay and inconveniences.”

            “So what did you do then?”

            “I left it to Brian and Jaclyn to focus on finding Nogla while I focused on finding your whereabouts. I approached the police to report a missing person’s case but as was the protocol I had to wait a day before they could officially make it a missing person’s case. But they did ask me for your description so that they’d contact the other officers to be on the lookout for you.  While I waited for the day to pass I traveled around the area looking for you. I stopped at places where I knew you could possibly be: your favorite spots, those places where you love going to, and even the places you’d run off to when you had a rough time. At the end of the day I wasn’t able to find you but I wasn’t giving up. I decided to visit your house one more time before I went back home, maybe there were some clues left or something. Suddenly-”

            Luke lifted his eyes away from the spot on the floor that he’d been staring at and stared straight into Jon’s eyes. “-you were right there, lying unconscious in the middle of your recording room. I called the ambulance and we rushed you to the hospital. The doctor told me that you were okay and that you just passed out.”

            “How about the police?”

            “I already informed the police about your appearance, they won’t proceed with a search and rescue operation now that you’re already found.”

            A heavy hand carded through his hair as Luke expressed his confusion. “I just don’t get it. How can you disappear and then appear so suddenly? And on top of that you don’t even remember anything about your disappearance, where you disappeared to, why you left, or even how you did it.

            Look Jon, it’s still your decision if you want to go for a checkup or not. I won’t be forcing you.” Luke’s eyes turn soft and concern fill his features. “But there could be a chance that whatever happened yesterday can happen again sometime. And what if the next time that does happen you won’t come back?”

            Although he hates going to the doctor Jon knows that Luke is right. He did need to get this checked out.

            Jonathan observes his best friend, he looks extremely tired. Eyes red, a telltale sign that maybe he hasn’t gone to sleep yet, shoulders sagging, and even his well-kept beard wasn’t so well-kept anymore. Luke looks like he’d gone through hell and with all that he’d said so far maybe he really did. Seeing all this Jon felt a swell of something in his chest, it was an overflowing sense of thanksgiving. He was extremely lucky to have a friend like Luke, a friend who’d willingly swim through oceans and climb through mountains for his friend. He was a brother from another mother indeed.

            “Alright. I’ll go for a checkup. But after the checkup is done you’re going to have to take the day off and rest, deal?” Jon knew Luke had a tendency to push himself to the limit and sometimes even past that point so he did what he could to remind him to take a break.

            Luke rolled his eyes but quirked a smile nonetheless. “Fine.”

            Just as that word left his mouth his phone started to ring. Not bothering to stand up and answer the call outside he simply pressed the answer icon. “Hello.”

            Jonathan watched as Luke’s eyes widened, whoever called them must’ve had incredible news to elicit a reaction from Luke like that. Too bad he could only listen to one side of the conversation.

            “Seriously?”

            “How is he?”

            “Uh-huh, that’s great to hear.”

            Who was Luke talking to and who were they talking about?

            “Yeah, found him lying unconscious inside his own home.” Okay, now Jon knows he’s the topic of the conversation but what were they talking about before?

            “Yeah. He’s going for a checkup later.”

            “Tell her I said hi.”

            “Alright, talk to you soon for an update. Take care. Bye.”

            Luke shuts off his phone and answers Jonathan’s unasked question. “It was Brian. They found Nogla.”

                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it satisfying that I posted this chapter on the 14th 
> 
> Ps: yes, I know that Jaclyn and Nogla aren't together anymore but they're in a relationship in this fic for reasons so hope u guys understand
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	27. Chapter 26

 

            “How is he?”

            “Nogla’s fine but he isn’t awake yet. They’re at the hospital right now and Brian said he’d call me whenever Nogla would wake up.”

            Hearing the good news made Jonathan sighed in relief. “I’m glad they found him.” He turned to Luke but his smile drops when he notices that Luke is extremely bothered. “What’s wrong?”

            “It’s just- Don’t you think it’s weird?”

            “What is?”

            “Two guys disappear at the same day, couldn’t be found anywhere for an entire day and then both suddenly appear at the _**exact** same day_.” Luke faces Jonathan as he declares, “Don’t you think that’s too much for it to be _just_ a coincidence?”

            Jonathan pauses for a moment, lips pressed together into a thin line - a mannerism of his when he’s thinking deeply - before stating slowly. “Well- I don’t know man. It’s confusing. Everything feels okay for me. I mean I can’t even feel the missing day that you’ve talked about. It seems like a dream that I had and the moment I woke up I forgot everything that happened in that dream. Whatever I do, I can’t remember yesterday. And with everything that’s adding up I can’t really tell if I should feel worried or scared or calm. It all just feels so surreal, I can’t- it’s all mixing up in my mind making me so fucking confused. I honestly don’t know what to think, feel or say Luke. It’s just a huge clusterfuck in my mind right now.”

            Jonathan knows that he should be worried, that this could be something that’s really serious but due to his lack of memory his body cannot see the situation as something of importance. As he said it’s confusing him all the more and he doesn’t know what he should be feeling as of the moment. It’s putting pressure on him to quickly remember what he’s forgotten just to solve the problem but nothing’s popping up in his mind, this simply makes the burden heavier and frustrates the hell out of him.

            Luke was stunned into silence as what Jon said finally gets processed in his worried mind. He sees that Jon was clearly agitated and apologetic eyes gaze back at him. “Sorry Jon. I- I didn’t mean…” Luke stopped and gathered his thoughts before speaking, “How you’re coping with the situation and how you feel about it failed to cross my mind, I’m really sorry.”

            “It’s okay man.” Jon managed a gentle smile. “I know you were just worried for me. But let’s just take it one step at a time alright?”

            Luke nodded in agreement. “To the doctor then?”

            “As much as I hate to say it, yes, to the doctor we go.” Another sigh from the blue eyed man.

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

            “Everything appears to be okay. From the check up all the way to the scans there are no signs of any injuries or blunt force trauma that could have been a cause. His brain is also unharmed along with any other part of his body. All in all he is completely fine and healthy.”

            “If he’s so healthy then why can’t he remember a single thing that happened yesterday?”

            “But you **do** remember events that have transpired before yesterday?” The bespectacled man turned to the said person.

            “Yes.”

            “And you don’t have any problems with retaining any new information correct?”

            “As far as the day has gone, yes I don’t have any problem with that.”

            “So the only memories that you can’t recall are from a single day?”

            “Again, yes.”

            “Do you frequently drink alcoholic substances?”

            “Nope, not a single drop. I’ve never been a fan of drinking really.”

            “I see…” The doctor jotted down something onto a sheet of paper before asking. “Are you a fan of watching movies?”

            “Well, yeah.” Jonathan answered although he wondered what this had to do with his condition.

            “Are you familiar with movies that have used amnesia as a part of its plot?”

            “Yes. I’ve watched a couple and I’ve seen trailers for others…what about it?”

            “Well, as common as the trope is for movies amnesia is not common. In fact it happens rarely, if ever at all. Amnesia can be caused through disease, brain damage, trauma, or heavy intake of alcoholic beverages. There are also different types of amnesia. I won’t be mentioning all but I’ll give the main ones.

            First is anterograde amnesia. This type of amnesia usually results from brain trauma where a blow to the head causes brain damage.  This is where the person _cannot_ remember new information. Things that have recently happened and should be stored in short-term memory disappear. But people with anterograde amnesia _will remember_ information and events that happened **before** the injury.

            On the other hand retrograde amnesia is in some ways like an opposite of anterograde amnesia. Simply put, the person cannot remember events that happened _before_ the injury but they retain new information, new memories, and new experiences; basically everything that happens _after_ the injury is stored in the brain.

            On rare occasions anterograde amnesia and retrograde amnesia can occur together but again it rarely happens.

            Those were the main two types but since Jonathan doesn’t show symptoms that connect with either of those I deduced the following types.

            Traumatic amnesia was the first one I thought of when you came to me for a checkup _but_ this type of amnesia results from a hard blow to the head. Since Jonathan’s tests show that he is completely healthy and uninjured we’ll scratch that one out and due to that fact I also removed any type of amnesia that is caused by diseases.

            The next one is called blackout phenomenon. A bout of heavy drinking can leave a person with memory gaps where they can’t remember chunks of time during the binge. This is why I asked if Jonathan drank alcohol or not. Since he doesn’t, obviously this is removed as well.

            Now this narrows down the list to two. These are the types that I think are most probable for Jonathan’s case; it’s either posthypnotic amnesia or psychological amnesia.

            In posthypnotic amnesia the events during hypnosis cannot be recalled. Which means if you were hypnotized the day before and woke up from the trance now then you wouldn’t have any recollections of anything that happened while you were in the trance.

            Psychological amnesia, also known as dissociative amnesia is caused by an emotional shock, such as: a violent crime, sexual or other types of abuse, military combat, a natural disaster, or a terrorist act. Any intolerable life situation that causes severe psychological stress and internal conflict can lead to some degree of amnesia. This also affects personal or past memories rather than new memories.”

            “….so what you’re saying is it’s either I was hypnotized or I went through something extremely bad that my body forced me to forget it?”

            “In summary, yes.”

            “How do I get my memories back?”

            “In most cases, amnesia resolves itself without treatment. However, if an underlying physical or mental disorder is present, treatment may be necessary. We already ran tests to see anything that shows if you have a physical or mental disorder and luckily you don’t.

            You’re fit as a fiddle and you remember almost all your past memories and retain new information easily. Although therapy or hypnosis are used as treatments in your case my best recommendation is that you wait for your memories to come back naturally.”

            “So all I can do for the moment is to wait for my memories to come back then?”

            “Affirmative.”

            “But which of the two do I really have?”

            “I’m afraid I cannot answer that for you Jonathan. It depends on what happened yesterday but since no one was there with you and you yourself can’t remember then it’s still either of the two. Unless of course, if you will remember what you have forgotten then only you will know which of the two you really had. Until then, this is all I can do for you.”

            “I see… Thank you doc.”

            Both men stood up to leave the doctor’s office. Luke already exited the doorway and just as Jonathan nearly left he heard the doctor say something.

            “Sometimes it’s best not to remember what’s been forgotten. There’s a reason why you’ve forgotten them after all.”

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

            “So what do we do now?” Luke asked wearily as he collapsed onto the couch immediately followed by Jon.

            “Wait. There’s nothing else we can do but wait.”

            The bearded man heaved a heavy sigh and stared up at the ceiling with a glazed gaze still flipping through the information that the doctor told them. Beside him Jon was also lost in his thoughts but for a whole other reason. He was not actively trying to remember what he had forgotten, instead he was consumed by the doctor’s last words.

            _Sometimes it’s best not to remember what’s been forgotten._

What if the doctor was right? What if it was better not to remember? What if he remembers but wishes that he’d forget it again because it’s that bad? Thoughts continue to fill his mind and he gets lost with the overflowing number of contingencies his mind conjured.

            Finally after what seemed like an eternity he calms the raging storm inside his mind. Tired eyes shut tight, it stings a little bit, he must’ve kept his eyes open for too long. Jon turns to his friend in order to voice his concerns but his mouth freezes just as he opens it since he notices that Luke is fast asleep, chest slowly rising and falling with each deep breath. Jon shuts his mouth and quietly gets off the couch to go get a blanket.

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

            “Goodbye honey. Take care okay?”

            “Yes Mom. Bye.” Evan assured her for the umpteenth time as he finally stated farewell with a smile on his face. He energetically waved to his mom while she drove away, keen to show her that he was really fine and she should stop worrying.

            Although it greatly puzzled him as to why he didn’t remember anything from yesterday he simply shrugged it off. He didn’t want to worry his mom any further by asking the doctor to administer a diagnosis for possible amnesia. It was just one day anyway. He could remember the past days aside from that quite well and he didn’t have any other problems with his memory so he didn’t see it as an urgent need to recall the forgotten events of yesterday. It’ll come back to him naturally if it was anything of importance, that’s what his mind reasoned out anyway. But somewhere inside his mind he simply couldn’t shake off this deep rooted anxiety and apprehension that he felt, he didn’t know what he was being so worried for though. It’s like there’s something _very_ important that he’s forgetting.

            Why the fuck am I so worried?

            Sighing heavily, he decides to contact Delirious, Ohm or Nogla to ask them about what happened yesterday, they were the last people he remembers playing with so they might have the answers that he’s looking for.

            He goes inside his house and instantly connects his phone to the Wi-Fi. Suddenly millions of notifications pop up from missed calls to messages and chats most of them were from his friends. It wasn’t surprising to receive this amount of notifications but it was a surprise to see a pattern in the messages. Questions such as ‘Where r u?’ and ‘Where ya at?’ were quite frequent. He was scanning through everything when he spots a contact name that he hadn’t seen on his notifications for a long time.

            Luke? Why did Luke contact him all of a sudden?

            Curious, he clicked on the notification and was surprised by the amount of missed calls and messages that Luke sent him. He quickly scrolled through the messages and there was one sentence that caught his attention.

            _Delirious is missing. I need your help._

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

            Jon had just finished laying the blanket over Luke’s sleeping figure when a sudden sound burst through the whole room making him jump out of his skin. Unfortunately, this woke up the exhausted Luke. The bearded man released an irritated grunt and fished the ringing phone from his pocket and immediately answered it.

            “What?” He couldn’t stop the sharp tone he put on the question. Being extremely tired and rudely awakened from your much needed rest is not one of the things he’d put in his favorites list.

            There’s a slight pause from Luke as the person on the other line speaks. Once more Jonathan sees Luke’s eyes widen in slight surprise.

            “Evan?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while but I finally got to finish another chapter :) 
> 
> Reference: medicalnewstoday.com/articles/9673.php
> 
> My other two works here in AO3 will have to sit on the sideline for a bit since I want to focus on finishing this one first. So for those who are waiting for updates on my other works you'll have to wait for a bit more before those will be updated.
> 
> Thanks for all the support, I love reading all your comments and it really helps as motivation for me to finish this story.
> 
> Until next time. - Jhabois
> 
> Btw this story was started on June 6, 2017 so HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! (i guess xD)
> 
>   
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	28. Chapter 27

            “Evan?” Luke straightened up and rubbed the sleepiness away from his eyes. “Why’d you call?”

            Jonathan’s ears perked up to the name of Evan being mentioned. Evan usually didn’t call Luke so it was a bit of a surprise to witness this rare occurrence. The blue eyed man wanders for what reason the owl man had called his friend for, seeing as they don’t really converse that much.

            “Oh…I sent that message yesterday. But you don’t need to worry I already found Jon.” Luke paused as Evan spoke, it must’ve been a question concerning him since Luke turned towards Jonathan before he replied. “As strange as it is I actually found him in his own house…it’s a long story. Anyway we just came from the hospital because Jon can’t remember anything from yesterday.”

            “Speaking of which, why are you calling back just now? I’ve called and chatted you a thousand times yesterday and you ain’t responding.” Jonathan didn’t miss the tinge of irritation in Luke’s voice as he said that.

            …..

            “You what?” The bearded man’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion while he listened to Evan’s explanation. “Wait, hold on a damn minute.”

            He took a deep breath, “You mean to tell me that _you_ also just got out of the hospital _and_ you also lost your memories from yesterday?”

            …..

            “Are you shitting me, Evan?”

            “Let me talk to him.” Jon offered as he realized how Luke became increasingly disconcerted with the situation. Luke didn’t even hesitate to give the phone to Jon, he shook his head as he remained in his seat, most likely going through the information that utterly befogged his mind.

            “Hello?”

            “Evan, hi, it’s me Delirious.”

            “Hey man, how are you?”

            “I’m doing great. Well, aside from missing a few memories I’m fine.”

            “I heard you just got out of the hospital.”

            “Yeah, I had to go through a checkup to see if I have amnesia or something.”

            “What did the doctor say?”

            Just as Jonathan was about to answer Evan’s question another call was incoming, it was from Brian. He told Evan to hang on for a bit as he answers Brian’s call.

            ….

            “What?! Nogla doesn’t remember anything?” Jonathan shouted as he heard the news making Luke flinch in his seat with the intensity of his voice.

            “What the fuck is going on?”

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

            Over the course of the day Jonathan, Evan, and Nogla decided to get together and discuss things in Discord.

            “So all three of us don’t remember anything from yesterday?” Evan pointed out after they all explained their sides of the story. “Like nothing at all?”

            “Yeah.”

            “How the fock does that even happen?” Daithi questioned out loud.

            No one really knew what to answer to that question.  

            There was a moment of silence before Jonathan declared. “I feel like we’re missing something. It’s like one of those big puzzles but there’s that one piece missing from the whole thing. If we find that piece maybe, just _maybe_ we will finally solve this mystery.”

            Evan hummed in thought at what Jonathan mentioned.

            Nogla then inquired, “Speaking of missing things, what about Ohm?”

            “I tried contacting him a while ago but he isn’t responding.” Jonathan explained.

            Then Nogla added, “Is that so? I tried calling him as well, sent messages and shit but I’m not getting any responses either. I thought he’d respond to at least one of ye.”

            Jonathan shook his head, although he knew that neither of his friends could see him. “Nope, no responses whatsoever. Not even Luke can contact him.”

            “Do you think Ohm could be in the same situation as us?” The Canadian mumbled out his thoughts.

            “I don’t know. Maybe? It would make sense that Ohm could be involved as well since it’s all four of us who played together on the twelfth right?”

            “Yeah. So far the only ones affected with the strange memory loss is you, me and Evan with how things are going Ohm could be affected as well.”

            Delirious opened up. “When Luke and I went to the doctor and he said that I could have some type of amnesia; _that_ was believable. But now that it’s all three of us who don’t recall anything from yesterday then I’m think it’s highly unlikely for this to be just another case of amnesia. I mean what are the odds of _three_ people, who played together on the same day, all forgetting everything that happened on a specific day? Not to mention that number could possibly increase to four.”

            “The odds are pretty slim I recon, maybe about 0.000000001%.”

            “Well, you may be about right on that estimation Nogla, I mean nothing like this ever happened to anyone before right? And another factor adding to its unlikeliness is that all of us live in different places but we all forgot the exact same day.” Evan stated. “Then again, what if you’re right Delirious?”

            “Right about what?” Jon asked.

            Evan took the opportunity to explain what he had deduced from the situation. “What if we _are_ missing a huge piece to this puzzle? And what if that missing piece is Ohm?”

            “How is Ohm the missing piece?” Another question by the Irishman.

            “Well, what if he didn’t forget like we did? What if out of all of us he’s the one who actually remembers what happened yesterday?”

            Jon answered back, “It’s plausible. But we won’t know until we can finally contact him though.”

            “But what if he forgot like we did?” Nogla pointed out.

            Evan countered. “But what if he didn’t?”

            “But what if he _did_? What do we do then?”

            While the two bickered in the chat Jonathan turned around in his seat when he heard some noise come from behind him. Just as he turned around he saw Luke directly behind him and he couldn’t stop the scream that he let loose, a piercing contrast to the otherwise silent environment.

            “Shit! What the fuck Jon!” Luke shouted back as he nearly fell over in shock.

            “You scared the shit out of me Luke!”

            “Well, **_so_** _rry_ I just wanted to ask you what you wanted for dinner. Wasn’t my fault you didn’t hear me the first time I asked.” The bearded man huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

            “What happened Delirious?” Jon heard his friends in chat ask. He quickly told them it was just Luke and they didn’t have to worry.

            “Ye scared the fock outta me.” Nogla complained.

            Jonathan chuckled sheepishly, “Yeah, sorry about that. So uh, it’s getting pretty late over here and it’s been a long day for all of us. Why don’t we stop here for now? We’ll be waiting for Ohm’s reply anyway.”

            “Yeah, we should probably get some rest before discussing about this again.” Evan agreed and Nogla only concurred with a simple hum.

            As they all agreed that it would be best to end things here first they bid farewell and left the call almost in perfect unison.

            Jonathan finally shut off the computer, removed his headset and he turns to Luke. “Sorry about that.” He apologized for not answering back immediately.

            Luke sighed and shrugged it off, “It’s okay, I know you guys had a lot to discuss. So, any requests for dinner?”

            Jon replied with a grateful smile, “Maybe some pizza would be nice.”

            “Alright.” Luke responded with a smile of his own.

            When the pizza arrived they finally settled down in their own seats, snacking on fresh hot pizza and let the TV mindlessly play in the background. It was a bit of a comfort for Jon, a semblance of normalcy in an otherwise weird and confusing day to say the least. As he stared mindlessly at the screen while his mind was a million miles away Luke broke the silence.

            “Anything new?”

            “All three of us can’t remember anything from yesterday and we don’t know why. Ohm’s still not answering any of our calls or messages. So we decided to call it a day and talk about it tomorrow once we’re in a better headspace.”

            “That’s probably for the best. Too many things are happening all at once for a person to decipher in one day anyway. But I wonder why Ohm isn’t responding yet.”

            “I’ll try contacting him again tomorrow. We’ll see if I get an answer back at least. We’re kinda hoping that he would still remember what happened yesterday.”

            “Yeah, that’s possibly the case.”

            “You think so?”

            “I hope so, for your sakes.” Luke confessed. “The faster this mystery ends, the faster you’ll get back on track.”

            Jon nodded. “That’s true. With my current state of mind I don’t think I’ll be able to post videos for now.” The day’s events had him feeling drained. He sighed, “I can just imagine all the comments and tweets asking about where the new videos are and why I’m not posting.”

            Luke pat him on the back with an empathetic smile. “You can post a simple tweet explaining that you’re taking a break for a while. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

            This suggestion and form of comfort from his friend brought a smile to his face. “Thanks man, I needed to hear that.”

            “Always glad to help.”

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

            When the call ended all Evan could think of was the mystery of the missing Ohmwrecker. Ohm wasn’t the type of person to leave any message or missed calls unattended for so long. If ever, he was the type of person that’d send a reply as soon as he could, the sudden change just didn’t make any sense to the Canadian. Of course, he wouldn’t rule out the possibility that the other YouTuber could be busy at the moment but then again, a simple reply wouldn’t be so difficult to do and he was given a whole day to reply.

            Sensing that he could be overthinking things he closes his eyes to relax for a bit before standing up to stretch out the kinks in his joints. He heads to the kitchen to prepare something to eat, he just realized that he was actually famished. As he headed to the kitchen he opens the cupboard to see what caught his eye. For some weird reason his gaze stopped at the box of pancake mix, he didn’t know why but it seemed familiar yet, not really. He can’t explain the feeling but if he’d have to relate it to something it would be close to a situation where you’re trying to remember a dream that felt so vivid however, you already forgot what the dream was about. But even though you can’t recall it the sensations from what you experienced in the dream lingers. That’s the closest thing he can describe it as.

            He wracks his memory to recollect when he’d last eaten pancake and why it stood out to him so much. Alas, all efforts failed. He couldn’t remember any important event that relates to any pancakes. Seeing that nothing came to mind he simply shrugged it off as another passing thought and grabbed the cereal box instead. He didn’t really have any appetite for the moment. That underlying sense of anxiety and worry hadn’t left his innermost thoughts, it was gnawing on his conscience every passing second but the worst thing is he still doesn’t know why. He feels like he should be doing something right now, something _very_ important. But every time he tries to remember what that is everything within his mind becomes a haze he can’t see through. Yet, the feelings persist but this time a different emotion began to overwhelm him.

            He gazed into the bowl of cereal, his own sorrowful eyes stared back at him but he was still oblivious as to what caused him pain. Tears suddenly escape his glands without a warning and plop down into the forgotten meal, leaning back on the chair with his face towards the ceiling he tries to hold back a sob. But the tears just kept coming.

            _What’s happening to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	29. Chapter 28

 

            The Canadian woke up in a fairly “crappy state” to put it simply, his eyes still stung from last night’s unintended sob session and he felt an oncoming headache. Dark eyes slide a glance at the blinds where sunshine snuck its way between the gaps and into his bedroom. It was supposed to be a welcoming sensation, another sunrise, another gift, one more day to enjoy life…but somehow the world didn’t seem as great as it was before. It seems like the feelings from last night still lingered.

            _‘Is the day really going to start like this?’_ A heavy sigh left his lips.

            Evan didn’t tell anyone about what he was currently feeling and truthfully he didn’t want to. Not knowing the reason why he was feeling like that in the first place was already frustrating enough, he didn’t see how it would help if he would ramble about it without knowing the cause first. So as always he had to bottle it up and keep his lips sealed until he found the source for this amalgamate of emotions stewing inside his system.

             He didn’t feel like getting out of bed any time soon but his throat was as dry as the Sahara Desert that it hurt to even breathe. Whether he liked it or not he’d have to get up and go get a drink of water. Although he felt too lethargic to even get out of bed he forces himself to.

            After drinking a glass of water and doing his morning routine Evan felt a little bit better, not a lot but it was something he could work with. He just got out of the shower when his phone started ringing. He answered the call without looking at the caller’s ID while he towel dried his hair.

            “Hello?”

            “Evan! Thank goodness you’re awake!” Evan flinched at the other man’s unexpected shout.

            “Shit.” Evan cursed as he instinctively brought the phone away from his ear. Only when the shouting ceased did he bring it back. “Yeah I’m awake. What’s the commotion all about?”

            “I just found something that might help us.”

            At this Evan’s sullen mood suddenly perked up and he was all ears. “What did you find?”

            “Remember when we were recording on the twelfth?”

            “Yeah, what about it?”

            “The last thing we all remember was playing one last round of Catch a Lover, right?”

            “Yeah, we talked about it yesterday. Even Nogla said the same thing.”

            “But I just realized last night that I don’t have any memories of us finishing that particular round.” Now that Evan thought about it Delirious was right.

            Jon continued,” So I got on my computer and started scanning through my recordings.”

            “Okay, I see how that might help but we didn’t record the last round.”

            “Correction, _you guys_ didn’t record.”

            When he heard what Jonathan said he realized what the man implied as he mumbles. “But you did.”

            “Exactly.” Jonathan then explains, “I wanted to have extra footage for a back-up video. Y’know, just in case something went wrong. So I checked my files and thankfully it was auto-saved.”

            Now it was Evan’s turn to get excited. “Nice! So have you found anything that could help?”

            “Not yet. I was planning to watch the footage last night but Luke forced me to go to sleep.” He heard Delirious chuckle, a tone of fondness dabbled in it. “Anyway, I’m going to watch the footage right now and Luke volunteered to watch through it with me. I just wanted to tell you about it so that I can give an update to both of you guys later without having to explain everything from the very beginning.”

            “Well that makes sense, did you already tell Nogla by the way?”

            “Yeah, I called him earlier.”

            “Great! Thanks for the awesome news man.”

            “No probs.”

            Then a thought suddenly pops into his mind and he just has to ask. “Any news on Ohm though?”

            Jon sighs, “I tried calling him but I he still not answering.”

            “I see, we’ll just have to wait I guess. I’ll leave you to it then. Call me if anything pops up.”

            “Yeah, talk to you later then.”

            “Alright. Bye”

            When the call ended Evan felt immensely better than he did last night. At least they now had a chance to find out what really happened that day. However, he knew he shouldn’t have high hopes but this could be their only chance. He couldn’t stop himself from hoping that this could be a key to solving the mystery. He doesn’t know why but something tells him that whatever happened on the 13th wasn’t something he could easily set aside and brush off. So he hopes with all his heart that Jonathan finds something, _anything_ that can give a clue as to what happened.

            But for now he could do nothing except wait.

            He finished changing into his clothes and walked into the quiet living room. For the first time in a long time he feels a bit _lost_. Ever since he started getting serious about his YouTube career he’d always have something in mind to do. Whether it’d be recording a game, editing a video, experimenting with his guitar and brainstorming ideas for new content and music, he’d always, **always** had something to do. But now…he doesn’t feel like doing anything however, he also doesn’t want to simply sit down and do nothing.

            Sighing heavily he decides to try and edit the videos he recorded, maybe it’ll take his mind off of things for a bit.

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

            Jon turned his phone off and proceeded to sit down in his office chair, he had prepared an empty chair next to him for Luke. The door beside him opened up to reveal Luke holding two steaming cups of coffee, one in each hand. He handed one to Jon who accepted it gratefully and took one small sip.

            The blue-eyed man couldn’t stop the sigh of satisfaction as he tasted the drink that Luke prepared. Luke always prepared the best coffee, always just the way Jon liked it.

            “Thanks.”

            “You’re welcome,” Luke responded before asking, “You told Evan?”

            “Yep. Told him I’d give them an update after we watch this.”

            Luke nodded and took his seat beside Jonathan, cradling the warm cup gently before taking a sip. “Well, we better start watching then. Wouldn’t want to keep them waiting for too long.”

            “We’ll they’re going to have to wait for a few hours…or more.” Jon stated dryly as he checked the length of the recording.

            “Looks like we’ll be here for a while.” Luke added as he stood up, “I’ll go get us some snacks then. You can start without me.”

            Jonathan nodded as he clicked on the video. It will take some time to finish the video since he didn’t want to skip anything lest he might miss something important. He’s hoping that this can at least give them a clue of what happened.

            Luke entered the room once more, this time with various snacks.

            A smile made it to Jon’s face. At least he wasn’t alone.

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

            Evan stared at the screen of his computer. It’s been nearly an hour since he started editing and so far he’s gone through one fourth of the clips. Most of the time he caught himself laughing, giggling, and chuckling along while he watched them goof off in the game. They made stupid jokes, hollered, shouted and just acted like they always did; everything was just so normal. Then the smile on his face became suddenly strained until it simply dropped.

            What went wrong? What happened?

            In all honesty, editing the video did little in terms of being a distraction to him. Although yes, he had fun watching through and editing bits and pieces but his mind just wandered off. He wouldn’t admit it but he’s been glancing at his phone every two minutes to see if there were any messages from Delirious. Doing this wouldn’t really make the time go faster or magically make a text from Delirious appear but he couldn’t help it.

            Just as he checked his phone once more, the familiar sound of his ringtone popped up. Without hesitation he answered the call but surprisingly, it wasn’t the call that he had expected.

            “Hello. Is this Evan, otherwise known as Vanoss?” It was the voice of a person he didn’t even recognize.

            “Um yes. Who is this?”

            “I’m Jenny. Ryan’s sister.”

            At the mention of that name his heart started beating a little bit faster for some unknown reason. It could be him but there are a lot of other people with the same name so he had to make sure. “Ryan?”

            “You probably know him more as Ohmwrecker.”

           

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	30. Chapter 29

 

            “That’s weird.” Jonathan mused as they continued to watch the video. The first ten minutes of the video was fairly normal, just him and the guys casually chatting while waiting for everyone to properly load into the game. But after the video showed his cursor clicking on the start button everything in the video suddenly stopped.

            For a few seconds he actually thought the video accidentally paused but pretty soon the game finally loaded and he was staring at his character, standing right at the spawn zone doing nothing. He felt like he was looking at a freeze frame but that clearly wasn’t the case since he could still hear the background music playing. However, it became prevalent that he wasn’t speaking in the video. Shortly after, he realized that he wasn’t the only one who was silent but even Nogla, Evan, and Ohm had gone completely quiet. No chatter, no shouts or scolding for him to move his character, nothing else except the background music.

            “What the fuck are y’all doing?” Luke commented and he glances at Jonathan.

            “I don’t know. Everyone just stopped talking.” Jonathan maneuvered his cursor to check if the video was still going and it was.

            “The video’s still going though,” Jon confirmed.

            They watched the footage for nearly a minute but nothing new happened.

            “Maybe it’s a problem with the audio?” Luke guessed.

            Jonathan thought about it for a moment but he disagreed. “No, it couldn’t be. The game audio is still going. But even if the audio malfunctioned it wouldn’t make sense that I wouldn’t be moving. And if the problem is the game lagging then we would have already decided to reload the game again.”

            “The fuck? Everybody suddenly decided to leave or something?””

            Jonathan tried to remember if they ever decided to do that but they didn’t. So he tells Luke, “We never talked about doing something like that. And it wouldn’t make sense for us to suddenly leave in the middle of a game….all together.”

            Taking a closer look he noticed the dog character waiting at the steps of the house, he pointed this out. “Looks like even Nogla’s character is frozen.”

            “Hmm. This is barely the beginning of the video, how much longer does the video go?” Luke asked.

            As per request Jonathan checked and he was even more confused. “There’s more than an hour of footage left.”

            Luke suggested for them to skip ahead to certain points of the video to check if anything would change and so they did. But every time they stop the video is still the same old thing, Jon and Nogla’s characters just standing there with the music still playing in the background.

            “Doesn’t this game end?” A valid question asked by Luke while they continued to scan through it.

            “This game doesn’t have a time limit. The game ends only through two ways; first would be if the lover escapes and second is if the lover loses all his health. That’s when the game ends.”

            “So this round basically goes on and on since no one’s moving. Assuming that Ohm and Evan have the same issue.”

            “Yeah.”

            “Well shit.”

            They continued to skip the video ahead by a few seconds at a time but with each skip it became obvious that there wasn’t going to be any changes. However, this didn’t deter Jonathan one bit, he watched the screen as keenly as he could.

            When Luke realized that Jon wouldn’t be stopping anytime he inquired, “You’re gonna watch the whole footage?”

            “Yeah. There could be something that will change sooner or later.” Having expressed this Jonathan stopped skipping ahead and instead watched the video in its normal pace.

            Knowing that he won’t have patience for something like this Luke gave a proposal. “Why don’t you give me the footage of your earlier recording sessions during the twelfth and I’ll watch it in your laptop. There might be some clues there as well.”

            Pausing the video Jon thought about it and nodded. Luke was right, there was a possibility for them to find something through the other videos as well. He plugged in a USB and proceeded to copy the videos.

            Jon handed the USB to Luke after unplugging it from the computer. “Here you go.”

            “Great. I’ll tell you if I see anything weird.”

            “Yeah, same here.”

            Luke rolled his chair to the other desk in the room where Jon’s laptop was placed.

            With the two of them watching different videos it would make things more efficient. Hopefully they’ll finally be able to find something that’ll explain the weird shit that was happening.

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

            Jon was half-way through the video, eyes glazed over but still staring at the screen, this may not have been the best idea. He’s been staring at the same thing for nearly an hour and nothing new had popped up. Even Luke hadn’t found anything yet. The lack of clues slightly chipped away at his resolve and he nearly called for a break when his phone rang.

            “Hello?”

            “Delirious, I have news.”

            “What’s up Evan?”

            “Ohm called- well technically it wasn’t him, it was his sister- anyway, I have news on Ohm. He’s in the hospital.”

            “Seriously? Is he okay?”

            “Yeah, Jenny- uh his sister told me that he’s awake but couldn’t get to contact us because he’s going through checkup right at the moment.”

            “Okay, at least we can contact him now. Did his sister say why he’s in the hospital?”

            “She said that Ohm was rushed to the hospital when she found him unconscious in his house. He’s going through a checkup for now but she said they’d contact us once they get an update on the situation.” Although his voice was calm Evan was extremely relieved for some reason and somewhat elated at the information he had just shared. He didn’t know why but he felt like a heavy burden was just lifted off his shoulders and he could finally breathe freely again. The smile on his face wouldn’t drop yet, he wonders why he feels so calmed by hearing news about Ohm, his heart hasn’t stopped its rapid pounding.

            Jonathan hummed in response, “I see. I hope he’s okay.”

            “Well, he’s in the hospital. At least we know he’s in good hands.”

            Out of nowhere a new thought crosses Jon’s mind and he exclaims, “Wait! How do you know if she’s really Ohm’s sister?!”

            “She used Ohm’s number a-“

            Sadly, Evan’s explanation fell on deaf ears. “What if she’s a kidnapper? What if Ohm was kidnapped and is in trouble?! And she’s just doing this to-”

            “Delirious!” Evan interjected with a louder voice and then sighed, continuing with a calmer voice this time, “Stop imagining things, where do you even get these ideas from? Just call Ohm if you don’t want to believe me.”

            Jonathan huffed but agreed to do it nonetheless. After he said goodbye to Evan he called Ohm’s number right away. The phone rings three times before someone answers it.

            “Hello?” It was the voice of a person that he couldn’t recognize.

            “Uh hello, I’m looking for Ryan.” Referring to Ohm by his real name felt so weird but he couldn’t really use his gamer tag in a situation like this.

            “Who is this?”

            “Del- I mean, Jonathan. My name’s Jonathan, I’m a friend of his. Can I talk to him?”

            The line went silent for a moment, he heard muffled voices in the background, it sounded like people talking but he couldn’t be sure. More shuffling ensued before he heard that familiar voice cut through.

            “Hello?”

            Hearing that familiar voice certainly gave him a sense of relief and he couldn’t hold back his glee or his questions. “Ohm! Are you okay? What happened? Why are you in the hospital?”

            A chuckle came before the answer, which sounded a bit strained. “Calm down Delirious. Or should I call you Jonathan now?”

            “Either is fine, but daddy may be better.”

            “The fuck.” Luke reacted in the background, Jon didn’t have the call on speaker so the bearded man only heard Jon’s side of the conversation, his reaction was acceptable. However, Jon just snorted and gestured for Luke to stay silent to which his friend just rolled his eyes to.

            Another giggle from Ohm reached his ears. “Nah, I think Delirious sounds much better.”

            The older didn’t waste any time in explaining his current situation. “Anyway, I don’t really know why I’m in the hospital. My sister, Jenny, told me that she found me unconscious in my house yesterday. I was rushed to the hospital and I just woke up this morning. I’m not really sure of what really happened and why I fainted but the checkup just finished so we’re just waiting for the results. My phone was left at home so I asked Jenny to get it for me. I saw all the messages you guys have sent and with the amount of missed calls and texts I assumed it must’ve been important.”

            Ohm paused to take a breather before continuing, “I couldn’t call earlier this morning because there were a lot of tests that I had to go through so Jenny had to do the calling. Just to give a quick update as to why I haven’t responded. Sorry about that.”

            “You don’t have to apologize Ohm. It wasn’t your fault.”

            “Anyway what’s all the commotion about? I’ve never gotten so much missed calls or texts before. Is everything good?”

            “That- well-“ Jon cut himself off with a sigh, then he chirped happily, “Don’t worry about it. We’ll talk about it when you get better.”

            “But-“

            “No buts. You’re gonna take your rest and get better got it,” Jon affirmed with his huffy voice which made Ohm scoff lightheartedly.

            “Fine. But once I’m out of the hospital you better explain what’s happening okay?”

            “Of course. Bye for now Ohm.”

            “Bye Delirious.”

            After the call ended Jonathan called Evan again but when Evan answered the call he couldn’t get a word in before Evan spoke, “Told you it was him.”

            “Okay, you were right. It was Ohm’s sister after all.”

            Evan simply chuckled at his friend’s overreaction then asked, “Anyway, anything new?”

            “I didn’t tell Ohm about what happened yet. I told him to rest for now, we’ll tell him once he gets out of the hospital.”

            “Good call.”

            “But it’s a bit weird.”

            “What is?”

            “That Ohm was also found in his house, unconscious.”

            A simple yeah was all Evan could mutter since he didn’t have any idea on what else to say. They still weren’t aware of the things that happened of that fateful day after all, or _if_ anything happened at all for that matter.

            Jon paused and mumbled under his breath while he thought things through, “All four of us. Played together. Found unconscious. Memories forgotten. Disappeared…” Whispering that last word he looks at the unfinished footage presented on his screen and an idea strikes him. He’ll have to explore it further before telling the others though.

            Jonathan soon remembered that he was still on the line with Evan so he quickly resumed, “On the other hand we didn’t find anything from the videos yet. But we haven’t finished going through the whole footage so I’ll hit you guys up once that’s done.”

            “Okay, good luck. Talk to you later.”

            “Yeah, bye.”

            “Bye.”

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

            “Who was that?” Jenny inquired when her brother finally ended the call.

            “A friend of mine,” Ryan stated and then continued with an apologetic smile, “We should be celebrating your birthday right now, not spending it in a hospital room. I’m really sorry about today Jen.”

            “I’m just glad you’re okay. You wouldn’t believe how panicked I was when I saw you on the floor. I thought you were _dead_!” Jen emphasized, clenching her fists tightly on her lap. She would never forget that moment, his body laying limp and unmoving on the floor with Buddy whining by his side. Her blood ran cold and it was as if every muscle in her body had gone numb and she couldn’t move. Not until Buddy rushed to her and pawed at her legs, only then did she have the thought of checking on him and calling 911. Suddenly, a warm hand takes hers and squeezes it gently, distracting her from the traumatizing memory

            “Hey, I’m here. I’m not dead and that’s all thanks to you,” her brother reassured her with a smile. Jenny takes a deep breath to calm herself and returns the smile she’s been given.

            “Maybe, I can make it up to you?” He offered.

            Jenny shook her head. “You can make it up to me by getting better and taking care of yourself. It would lessen my worrying for you.”

            Ryan grinned and pulled her in for a hug, “Okay.”

            It’s been a long time since they hugged but Jenny never felt more relieved than at that moment in her brother’s arms. Her birthday celebration didn’t go as she planned but her brother’s well-being was more important than a free gourmet dish in the fanciest restaurants in town.

            They both drew back from the hug and couldn’t help but giggle in relief, everything felt so much better now. Later Jenny gasped in surprise as she saw the time. “Oh no, it’s getting late I have to go back home and finish those papers I’ve been putting off until now.”

            Ryan laughed, “Still the procrastinator I see.”

            “Old habits die hard,” Jenny puffed but laughed along afterwards.

            “Thanks for today Jenny.”

            She couldn’t help the look of fondness in her face when she replied, “You’re welcome.

            The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Jenny grabbed her bag and opened it.

            “Hello, Doctor,” she greeted as she step-aside for him to enter.

            The doctor nodded in acknowledgement and stepped inside. Jenny waved goodbye to her brother and quickly followed it up, “Get well soon, call me later.”

            “Yeah, I’ll talk to you soon.” Ryan replied as he watched his sister walk away.

            When his sister was finally gone Ryan welcomed the doctor, “Good afternoon Doctor-” he paused to let the doctor fill in the missing name.

            “Yves. Doctor Yves Gregory Steele. But you can call me Greg or Doctor Greg. ” The doctor introduced with a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
>  [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


	31. Chapter 30

 

            Silver eyes behind black rimmed glasses gaze at the person in front of him with what appeared to be a blank stare, but if you were one of those extra keen people you’d notice that his eyes were actually calculating and focused. His brown shoulder length hair framed his face quite nicely but certain strands would break away from the masses to swarm his face instead. It was getting annoying to keep pushing them back but he had to endure it for the moment, he had to deal with the patient first.

            “Good news, the tests show that it’s nothing too serious. You fainted due to fatigue and lack of sleep so all I can prescribe for now is that you don’t overwork yourself, have a balanced diet, and get the appropriate amount of sleep. You can include some exercises in your daily routine as well but not too excessive for now. Rest is the most important thing you should focus on for the next few weeks.” Doctor Greg explained, while carefully brushing aside a wayward strand of hair from his face.

            Ohm pondered on what the doctor said. Something didn’t seem quite right since he remembers clearly that he wasn’t pushing himself to the extremes. So why would he suddenly faint like that? Although he does get carried away sometimes, like that one time he’d stayed up two days straight without sleeping just to finish those streams and videos...thinking about that now, maybe he _did_ overwork himself this time.

            He heaved a heavy sigh. ‘I’m getting old fast,’ Ohm joked in his mind. Anyway, he was lucky that his sister found him in time. Finally settling his doubts he responds to the doctor, “I see. Thanks for the update Doc.”

            “You’re welcome. In addition, you can be discharged today if you wish to rest at home instead of staying here, that’s entirely up to you.” Doctor Greg quickly scribbles something in his notes while talking.

            The brunet considered this for a moment before he gave his final decision. “I think I’d rather go home and rest. I have my dog, Buddy, waiting for me.” Not to mention the hospital bill that he didn’t want to increase.

            “Okay then, I hope you recover soon.”

            Ohm smiled and thanked the doctor once more before Doctor Greg leaves. Keen eyes noticed the way the doctor had a slight limp in his step while he walked out. Ohm hopes the doctor is okay.

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

            As he closed the door behind him a familiar face greeted him.

            “Yves Gregory T. Steele huh? Quite a clever name you came up with. Really couldn’t make a simpler one?” The man commented with an amused smirk.

            Doctor Greg rolled his eyes and continued walking towards the office. The other man followed suit, not another word spoken but his eyes held a concerned gaze. Doctor Greg knew that his friend had some questions but he was grateful for the other’s self-control.

            Once they entered the office and took their seats, the man’s cheery mood dropped and turned into a thoughtful expression. He waited for a few seconds before asking, “How have your legs been, Ygts?” Doctor Greg’s real name rolling off his tongue without hesitation.

            Ygts sat on the chair across from his friend so he couldn’t really avoid the guy’s probing stare. “They’re still healing, the rapid regeneration serum’s working its magic quite well enough, considering the prior state my legs have been in. Although, I’m also using my custom leg braces for support and movement. It’s still weird without my mask though.”

            “I don’t see why you’re the one they sent to carry this task out if you’re already injured.” His friend expressed openly, face scrunching up in irritation.

            “Consequence.”

            “Consequence of what? You weren’t the one responsible for what happened. Why are _you_ the receiving end of that bastard’s mistakes?!”

            “Vince calm down.” Ygts hissed, knowing that the walls aren’t soundproof. “I know it seems unfair but it’s my punishment for being too careless in my observations, we were partners in the project and I should’ve noticed what he was doing earlier. I’m lucky enough to not be punished the same way _that bastard_ has been.”

            Hearing Ygts’ explanation made Vince calm his raging temper a little bit and he sighed, “Fine. I see your point… So what happens next?”

            “I’ve done what the Order has sent me to do. Whatever happens after this won’t be under our responsibility anymore.”

            “What if he regains his memories?”

            Ygts met Vince’s contemplating eyes and he responds accordingly, “Then he’ll regain them. It’s not like anyone will believe him anyway, and what will he do if he does remember? Look for us?” Ygts snorts, ”I highly doubt that he’ll be successful in his endeavors.  I’ve done all that I can to revert the damages done, I won’t go into detail but all I can say is, if he regains his memories then he regains it. If I do the procedure again, irreversible damage can be done and memory loss will be the least of his problems so it’s best to leave things as they are.”

            Vince nods in understanding. “So if he comes back looking for “ _Doctor Greg_ ” what do you suggest I should do?”

            “Refer him to another doctor. If he asks where I went just tell him I’ve been moved to another hospital or something, I’m sure you can come up with something,” stated the brunet with a small smile.

            Heaving a sigh once more, Vince states, “You’re lucky that I owed you one. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have entered this hospital at all.”

            “I use what I can to my advantage.” Ygts answered with a nonchalant shrug.

            The real doctor hummed, “Why is there only one person though? I thought there were others?”

            Ygst replied, “He was the only one left. The others successfully escaped and upon further research through Mace’s hidden files we found out that they were safely returned to where ever they lived, memories completely wiped.”

            “So he basically captured them and fucked with them, only to return them like nothing ever happened?”

            “Well, that’s _if_ they were able to escape.”

            “And if they weren’t?”

            “Let’s just say I would’ve brought more than _one_ patient by now.”

            Vince grimaced, “I can’t believe someone who’s such a talented genius would be so fucked in the head.”

            “There’s a lot of people fucked in the head, people like him are the most dangerous though.”

            Vince nodded. “Can’t really argue with that… What will you do now?”

            “Go back.” Ygts stated bluntly, as if it was the most obvious answer.

            A heavy sigh came from his longtime friend, “I don’t understand why you don’t just quit. You’ve gotten tons of achievements and lead some of the greatest discoveries. Don’t you think it’s time to retire now? Or at least transfer to a less demanding company?”

            Ygts had thought about that a dozen times but time and time again he just couldn’t find it in him to leave. “I can’t do that. I can’t simply leave, my work is basically my life. I don’t know where else I can go, a place where I can strive for my scientific pursuits without starting from square one all over again.”

            A knock came from the door and Ygts knew it was time to go. Ygts stood up and opened the door where a man dressed in a black suit waited for him. Before he leaves Ygts turns to smile fondly at his friend. “Thanks for everything Vince.”

            Vince responded with a silent nod.

            The door closed with a soft click and the head doctor sat in silence for a hot minute. Why did he feel like this would be the last time he’d be seeing his friend?

            No matter what he did the foreboding sense of anxiety wouldn’t leave him

            _I hope you know what you’re doing Ygts._

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

            Buddy rushed to the door when he heard the clinking of keys, barks of excitement and glee could be heard before Ohm even opened the door.

            When the door finally opened Buddy enthusiastically jumped into his owner’s arms, the sudden action took Ohm by surprise, but he recovered quickly and cuddled his best bud.

            “Did you miss me, Buddy?” As if responding to his question, Buddy playfully licked his cheek making Ohm laugh. “Yeah, I missed you too.”

            “You hungry?” Ryan asked. The energetic dog barked in reply and spun in place once. Ryan took that as affirmation, he pat Buddy’s head once more before heading to the kitchen to feed Buddy. While Buddy began eating Ryan thought to do some chores.

            After he did all that he needed to do Ryan looked around his house, it felt like he hadn’t been in his house for a very long time. It was a weird feeling since he knows that he’s just been away for about two days only. So why did it feel like he hadn’t been at home at all?

            His thoughts screeched to a halt, he realized that he had no idea what date today was. Whipping out his phone, he quickly checks the date.

            _15?_

Wait, why is it the 15th already? Shouldn’t it be the 14th?

            Doing the math in his head, Ryan began to retrace what had happened. The last thing he remembers is the recording he had with his friends. That was on the night of the 12th, three days ago.

            His sister told him that she found him yesterday, the 14th. And he woke up at the hospital this day, the 15th. So the missing day is the 13th…

            Does that mean that he had actually fainted during the late hours of the 12th or the early hours of the 13th? And if that assumption is true then he’s actually been unconscious for a whole day before his sister found him?!

            This discovery greatly worried Ryan, maybe he wasn’t as healthy as he thought he was. What if his sister hadn’t arrived? How long would he have had stayed like that? He shuddered at the thought.

            _What would have happened to Buddy?_

            His hands rub his face in concern, heaving a deep sigh, the anxiety began to pile up. Sensing his master’s distress Buddy trots to where Ryan stood and poked him with a paw, successfully catching his owner’s attention. Ryan glances down and smiles in spite of the increasing panic raging through his mind. He kneels and pets Buddy.

            _Well, no use worrying about that now._

All he can do is to not let something like that happen again. With that being said, he’s gonna have to make time for exercise and diet plans. It’s not going to be easy, and it might take him a few tries to get into the groove but… Hazel eyes look at his best friend nuzzling his arm, and a gentle laugh leaves his lips. _It’ll be worth it._ He hugs Buddy close.

            A few minutes later after he remembered that Delirious had something he wanted to tell him. Speaking of which, he should be posting an update on his twitter soon. Just a quick explanation on why he hadn’t posted for the past days. But he should probably speak with Delirious first before he got back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Find Me At:  
> [ "Wattpad"](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jhabois)
> 
> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> My Other Works:  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Smut Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559520/chapters/31115511)  
> [ "Banana Bus Squad Short Stories"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106713/chapters/27449607)  
> 


End file.
